In The End
by punkette kagome
Summary: These two were inseparable, no matter where they went they were together. But then it all changed on that fateful day when he got a girlfriend, someone who wasnt her. What will happen to them and the promise that was made a long time ago.just take a look!
1. Prologue

**In the end**

Prologue

Summary: Since they were little they were inseparable. No matter where they went, they were together. But this all changed during their last year of high school. That year he got a girlfriend: a girlfriend that wasn't her. So where does that leave their relationship and the promise he made to her so long ago…

**A/N: ** Okay so I know that I didn't even finish either of my stories yet, but this idea was nagging at me and I wanted to writie it. So just bare with me it'll be short I promise. Well read on and I hope you like it!

- x -

"_Sweetie, I think they're here," said a lady who looked like she was in her late twenties. She looked down at her son who was playing with his toys. He looked up at his mother with hopeful eyes. _

"_Really Mama? Mei-chan (_pronounced May-chan)_ is finally here?" asked the little boy. He had the most mesmerizing amber coloured eyes and astonishing silver hair. You could already tell that he would be a total suttee when he grew up. _

"_Yes sweetie I think that's them at the door; why don't you go and see, I'm sure Mina-chan can take you. Right Mina-chan," said the lady once again, this time looking at a young girl who looked to be only 19 years-old. _

"_Of course lady Izayoi; come Inu-kun, let's go see if Mei-chan is here yet," said the young girl known as Mina. _

"_Okay Mina-chan!" said the excited eight-year-old. The two walked hand-in-hand to the front door. Once they opened it, there stood a woman in her early thirties with a little girl standing right beside her. _

"_Sha-kun!!" yelled the little girl as she ran up to the little boy. _

"_Mei-chan I was waiting for you to come all morning! Come I want to show you the new sand box in the back yard!" said the little boy as he dragged the little girl through his house towards his backyard. _

"_Sometimes I just don't get those two. They both know how to say each other's name but the still use those absurd nick names for each other," said the mother of the little girl. _

"_They're just kids being kids, Miss Kimiko," said Mina_

"_I know, but sometimes I wonder how they'll turn out when they become older," said Kimiko with a dreamy smile. _

"_Oh I know Miss Kimiko, it would be great if they were to become an item when they are older," said Mina. _

"_Yes, but I'll have to worry about that when it happens. Now where is my dear friend Izayoi?" asked Kimiko. _

"_Right this way Miss," said Mina leading Kimiko back to the room that Izayoi was in. _

- x -

"_Come on Mei-chan, you're so slow!" said the little boy. _

"_Well sorry Sha-kun, but unlike you I'm only_ human!_ Why can't you wait for me!" yelled the seven-year-old girl. The little boy rolled his eyes and waited for his best friend to catch up to him. Once she was standing beside him, he grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way to the sand box. _

"_Wow Sha-kun this is so cool! I wish Mama would make something like this in our back yard!" said the girl known as Mei. _

"_Yeah I know, but fluffy thinks it's childish, e says he had more important things to worry about other than these—what did he say…oh yea—trivial things," said Inu talking about his older hald brother. _

"_That's because he had a girl friend," said Mei. _

"_Yeah Kagu—something," shuddered Inu. "I don't like her at all!" _

"_I know," agreed Mei. _

"_But enough about her! Let's go play!" said Inu. _

"_Okay!" said Mei just as eager to start playing in the new sand box, and so they got in and started building their works of art. Together they built a huge sand castle that was big enough for Inu to stand in the middle of. Once they finished Mei let out a sigh. _

"_What's wrong, Mei-chan?" asked Inu. _

"_I'm bored!" she whined._

"_But we just made such a cool castle look! You can be the queen of the castle and I'll be the king!" said Inu. _

"_No Sha-kun! Can we go walk in Auntie Izy's garden, please?!" asked Mei. _

" _(Sigh) Fine, lets get," said Inu as he got up pulling her with him. _

"_Waii! Thank you Sha-kun!" said Mei as she took him into a hug. _

"_Okay, lets just go!" said Inu with a groan. Mei only nodded as she hold onto his arm. They walked through the flower garden, but since it was the beginning of spring, none of the flowers had bloomed yet. They kept walking until Mei stopped with a amazed expression on her face. Inu looked at her like she was crazy. _

"_Mei wha—" _

"_Kierie! (pretty; I don't think I spelled it right!)" said Mei as she looked at the single pink lily that had bloomed. _

"_Oh," said Inu as he realized that she was looking at her favourite flower. "I don't understand why girls like flowers so much," mumbled Inu. _

"_Oh be quiet Sha-kun, but um can I ask you something?" asked Mei. _

"_Yeah what is it Mei?" asked Inu. _

"_Am I allowed to have that flower?" asked the little firl. _

"_What, you want that? But it's so high, Mama planted it so high in that basket thingy so I wouldn't be able to drop it," said Inu. _

"_But, but Sha-kun you can jump up there, no problem, please! You know I love that flower!" said Mei as she patted his ears on top of his head to justify why he is able to just so high. Inu just rolled his eyes, but jumped up towards the flower anyway. He grabbed the bottom of the stem and snapped it before he came back down. Mei squealed as he held the flower out to her, and she took it graciously. _

"_Arigatou, Sha-kun!" said Mei as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He blushed but didn't say anything. Then Mei took his hand and took him towards the bench that was positioned under a big oak tree. They both sat down beside each other on the bench quietly. _

"_Sha-kun?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_Can I ask you a question?" _

"_You just did baka!" snorted Inu. Mei just rolled her eyes. _

"_Well, then another one."_

"_Okay shoot."_

"_When we are older can I be………your girlfriend?" she asked timidly. He looked at her. _

"_No," was his curt reply. _

"_But why not," she asked but it sounded more like a whine. _

"_Because Fluffy told me that when you have a girlfriend you two don't last that long. He said that if you want to be with someone forever, never make her your girlfriend," said Inu. _

"_Then what are you supposed to make her?" asked Mei cutely. _

"_He said you have to make her you…… wife," said Inu. _

"_You mean like how Mama is papa's wife, and Auntie Izy is Uncle Inu's wife?" asked Mei. _

"_Yes like that," said Inu. _

"_Okay then Sha-kun can I be your wife?" asked Mei with a hopeful voice. _

"_Hmm, I'll think about it," said Inu. _

"_But Sha-kun! Don't you want to be with me forever?" asked Mei. _

"_Hmm, okay Mei-chan you can be my wife, cause I want to be your friend forever!" said Inu with a big smile on his face. _

"_Oh Sha-kun you are the greatest!" said Mei_

"_Yeah I know, but first you have to know that my actual name isn't 'Sha-kun'," said Inu. _

"_I know that," said Mei as she rolled her eyes. _

"_Well then what is my full name?" asked Inu. _

"_Inu-ya-sha! Of course I know your name!" said Mei. _

"_Okay good. I thought that you forgot my real name, __**Mei-chan**__," said Inu in a teasing voice. _

"_I didn't, but do you know my real name?" asked Mei. _

"_Well duh, you are Ka-go-me and you are my best friend and my future wife," said Inuyasha with a charming smile. _

- x -

"_Look at those two Kimmie, imagine if they got together, and then got married. We would be in-laws!" said an excited Izayoi. _

"_Yes I know, they already look perfect for each other," said Kimiko. _

"_Ladies are you planning our kids' wedding again?" asked InuTaisho as he walked outside to where the women were. _

"_Of course Inu-kun. After all you will soon have a daughterin-law," said Kimiko. _

"_What Sessh is getting married? But that Kagura girl does not seem like the right choice," said the clueless man. _

"_No silly, she's talking about Kagome and Inuyasha, don't you think they are perfect for each other?" asked Izayoi._

"_Oh of course, I knew that from the day our dear Kagome was born," said InuTaisho with a smile. _

"_Well let's just hope that it happens, imagine Kagome Seira Takahashi, it just seems to fit," said Kimiko. The Takahashi couple just nodded in agreement. What they didn't know was that their kids were talking about the same thing that they were. _

- x -

A/N: Okay so I just really wanted to make this story. It's probably going to be only 3 or 4 chapters long. And I thought of it one day while I was driving, because of a certain song that came on the radio. But you'll see that later! Well what did you think? Please review so then I'll know to continue on with it. So please just tell me what you think about this, once this is out of the way I'll update Living in the Moment cause I have a chapter and a half done, but since no one wants to review there anymore then I thought I'll put up something new till I update that story! But don't worry I'm hoping to finish that story by the end of the summer! Well thanks for reading and I hope you liked it so far!


	2. Morning Rehearsal

**In the end**

_Morning Rehearsals_

Summary: Since they were little they were inseparable. No matter where they went, they were together. But this all changed during their last year of high school. That year he got a girlfriend: a girlfriend that wasn't her. So where does that leave their relationship and the promise he made to her so long ago…

**A/N: ** So I got some reviews, well actually only two, but thanks for the response! And I'm glad you two liked how cute they were! Well I hope you like this chapter; it is longer than the last one. But the last one was just a prologue and this is the real first chapter! But anyways I hope you all enjoy so read on and then review! XP

**Oh and before I forget this chapter is dedicated to **_animaluvr4245_** and **_xXbeautifullyshatteredXx_** the first two reviewers! You two are awesome for taking the time out to review!**

- x -

It was close to summer break and the grad class of '07 was busy getting their showcase together. It was the morning of their grad showcase and the main act was busy doing a sound test of their performance later on that night.

"Hey Kags can you pass me the extension cord?" asked a young boy with long black hair tied into a braid. The young girl looked up from what she was doing and looked towards her band mate.

"Huh? What cord Banky?" asked Kagome.

"The cord in your hands, seriously Kags sometimes you are such a ditz!" exclaimed Bankotsu.

"Yeah but that's why you love me!" said Kagome with a wink as she got up and walked towards him; swaying her hips and swinging the cord in her hands.

"Damn girl, if you walk that way you'll have practically all us guys drooling over you," said Bankotsu with a grin.

"Yeah…" said Kagome with a sad smile. '_all but the one I want,'_ she thought to herself as she thought back to the beginning of the school year………

x-x-x

'It's finally the first day of school!_' thought Kagome as she got dressed. All summer she had been out of town with her band mates trying to promote their band's musical abilities. She had gotten back home the day just before school started and so she didn't see any of her other friends, namely her best friend: Inuyasha. Through the two months that Kagome was away from her home town and away from him she realized what her true feelings for him were. So she decided that she would tell him when she would see him next. _

_So there she was totally excited; waiting for it to be time for her to go to school. It was eight o'clock now and her school started at eight thirty. She decided that she would go early and wait till she sees any of her friends. When she arrived to her school it was 8:05am; she parked her car in the parking lot. She got our and took in her surroundings. Everything was still how it was the year before. The same field in front of the school with a large fountain in front of the entrance of the school. The track field—which is usually full of students—was empty being the first day of school and everything. Near the right side of the school grounds there was a big cherry blossom tree with a bench underneath it. This was Kagome's favourite spot because it reminded her so much of the tree in Inuyasha's grand back yard. So she went and sat there just letting the breeze blow against her face. _

_As she was relaxing in the serene atmosphere her phone started to ring, taking her out of her peaceful state. She took it out of her bag and smiled when she seen the caller ID: _'Sha-kun, pick up?' _She of course gladly picked up since she was waiting especially for him. "Sha-kun!" she said with excitement. _

"_Hey Mei-Mei!" said Inuyasha with just as much excitement as Kagome. _

"_So what's up?" asked Kagome. _

"_Nothing, well other than I've missed you so much all summer," said Inuyasha. _

"_Aw I didn't know you loved me that much," said Kagome. _

"_Well of course Mei-Mei, why else would I call you?" asked Inuyasha. _

"_Well maybe cause you are my best friend, who I've known since I was a baby," said Kagome. _

"_Oh yeah that too!" he said with a cheeky smile on his face. Kagome knew it was there even though she couldn't see his face. _

"_Oh just wipe that smile off your face," said Kagome rolling her eyes. _

"_You know me too well Kagome," said Inuyasha getting a little serious. "So where are you right now?" he asked. _

"_I'm at school right now, why?" asked Kagome. _

"_Well I kinda want to tell you something, it's kind of important," said Inuyasha. _

"_Okay well shoot," said Kagome, unconsciously straightening her posture. _

"_No I'll be at school in a few minutes, cause I want to say this to you face to face," said Inuyasha. _

"_Okay," squeaked out Kagome getting a little apprehensive _

"_I'll meet you there?" asked Inuyasha, referring to the tree that they would always sit at, and the one that Kagome is at right now. _

"_Yeah I', already there so just come find me," said Kagome, her excitement growing more and more. _

"_Okay, Mei-Mei!" said Inuyasha. They both hung up. Kagome sat on the bench with a smile on her face, she was finally going to be able to tell Inuyasha. She closed her eyes once more and let the wind blow past her. When she opened her eye there in front of her stood the boy that she grew up with and the one who she fell in love with. He was wearing his favourite khaki's—the ones that Kagome had bought for him—and a red polo shirt. She got up and smiled at him, and he smiled back. _

"_I've really missed you Kagome," said Inuyasha with a tenderness she had never heard from him. He took her into a tight embrace which both shocked and excited her all at the same time._

"_I've mist you too, and I have something that I want to tell you too!" said Kagome as she held onto him not wanting to back away. _

"_Oh really, well then tell me." Said Inuyasha as he pushed Kagome out of his embrace far enough so that he would look at her. _

"_No, no you first after all you did have something to tell me too," said Kagome. _

"_No Mei-Mei, you go first," said Inuyasha the same tenderness he had used before, but it seemed like the reason why he was being that way was because he was scared what her reaction might be once he told her what he wanted to tell her. _

"_Inuyasha, just go first please or I'm just gonna leave!" said Kagome, her stubbornness showing to it's fullest. _

"_Okay fine lets see how should I start this……okay well you know how you guys all left this summer, and basically left me all by myself," started Inuyasha. _

"_We didn't leave you here all by your self. It was just Sango, Banky, Jakotsu, Aya and I who left. Roku and Kouga were still here," said Kagome interrupting Inuyasha. _

"_Yeah but you weren't here, and when you're not around it just doesn't feel right," said Inuyasha. _

"_Aw, Inuyasha you're so sweet," said Kagome as she jugged him again, but this time she just ended up staying in his arms, her head lying against his chest right under his chin. Inuyasha placed his head on top of hers as he continued. _

"_Yeah well anyways, since I was here by myself I didn't really have much to do, so Kara and Sessh sucked me into babysitting Keira and Keita," said Inuyasha. _

"_Yeah what's so bad about that?" asked Kagome. _

"_Nothing, but as I was saying, one day I took the two of them to the park near my house and let them play with the other kids as I watched over them. I was sitting on our bench—you know the one we carved our names onto," said Inuyasha. _

"_Yeah," she replied. _

"_Yeah so I was sitting there when someone came and sat beside me, I looked at the person and it was a girl. A girl that I've never seen before," said Inuyasha. _

"_Yeah………and then what happened?" asked Kagome her stomach started to tumble, scared of what he was gonna say next._

"_Well we started talking and I found out that she was our age and that she had just moved here from Osaka," said Inuyasha. He looked down at her, wanting to know how she was taking the news so far, but her face was covered because she had it pressed against his chest. "Well we got to know each other all summer. She offered to help me baby sit and so we took the kids to the park, the amusement park and sometimes we even took them out for ice cream. Close to the end of the summer we ended up going out on a date," said Inuyasha. That statement caused Kagome to tense up; while she was still in his arms. He felt her tense and looked down at her, hugging her closer to him. _

"_Why………why….are you telling me all of this?" she whispered. _

"_Well cause I wanted you to be the first one to know," said Inuyasha. _

"_First to know what?" she asked, not wanting to hear what he had to say next. _

"_I wanted you to be the first to know that I have a girlfriend," said Inuyasha. When the words left his mouth, Kagome's mind shut down. She didn't respond, but the tears in her eyes started to well up and they fell even though she tried her hardest to keep them from falling. Inuyasha smelt the salt from her tears he was worried. He put his finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. _

"_Hey why are you crying?" asked Inuyasha as he wiped away the tears that fell down her face. _

"_Nothing, but I…uh…have to go. Congrats on the girlfriend Sha-kun. I'm really happy for you," said Kagome as she pushed away from him, keeping her head down the whole time. _

"_Uh Mei-Chan where are you going? What were you gonna tell me?" asked Inuyasha. _

"_Oh it's nothing important, we signed a contract that's all, but I gotta go now! Bye, Inuyasha!" said Kagome her tears trailing down her face as she ran away. Away from the one person she loved. Inuyasha just stood there call out to her._

x-x-x

"Hey Kags can you hand it to me? I don't have all day you know, Sango'll be here any minute," said Bankotsu snapping Kagome out of her train of thought.

"Huh? What did you day Banky?" asked Kagome looking at her band mate.

"The cord Kags. You walked half way and then just stood there looking all spaced out. What were you thinking about?" asked Bankotsu.

"Oh you know, about my situation. I was just thinking about that day he told me," said Kagome with a sad smile.

"Okay seriously that guy is stupid not to want you Kags. Personally I think that you deserve so much better!" said Bankotsu as he got up and walked to her and engulfed her into a hug.

"Yeah I know, but I can't help how I feel about him Banky," said Kagome feeling the comfort from her friend.

"Well I'm here for you sweetheart, when ever you need me, okay?" said Bankotsu as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay," said Kagome as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Now let's finish set up before Sango really does come back and starts yelling at us because we didn't finish," said Bankotsu with a smile. Kagome let out a chuckle, thinking of her friend Sango's reaction.

"Okay then let's get started," said Kagome. The two got to work. Bankotsu tuned the guitars while Kagome checked the mike. They were the main event for the showcase and everyone knew about them and were excited to have a free mini concert from them at their school. Since that summer when they signed the contract they basically blew up, they became really well known. Their band was known as Purified. Kagome was the lead vocalist; Bankotsu and Ayame were on the electric guitar, Sango was their drummer and Jakotsu was the bassist. They all met in music class in the beginning of junior high and their fondness in music just drew them closer to each other. Kagome and Bankotsu were both 17 going on 18, and Sango Ayame and Jakotsu were already 18 years-old.

The two had just finished checking everything when the door to the auditorium flung open. In the door way stood Sango and a nervous Jakotsu. When Jakotsu seen that everything was set he let out a sigh of relief. "You guys had better be ready," said Sango as she brought down some of her Drums. Jakotsu was holding the rest of the drums. Sango looked around and couldn't' see Ayame anywhere. "Where is Ayame? Does she not know that we have to do the rehearsal?" she asked.

"Of course we're ready," said Bankotsu. "No help from you though," he mumbled the last part under his breath.

"I don't think that Aya's coming for this rehearsal, something came up or so she said," said Kagome.

"But didn't she say that she'd be here?" asked Jakotsu.

"Yeah but we don't need to worry, Sango she was the one who wrote the song with me, so I think it's safe to say that she will be ready for tonight," said Kagome.

"Okay now lets do this cause we're ready," said Bankotsu.

"Okay fine I'm ready to go and so is Jakotsu," said Sango.

"Yeah so can we start the rehearsal?" asked Jakotsu.

"Yeah come down here and we'll start," said Kagome.

"Well it'll have to be fast cause Roku said that other acts have to do a test run too," said Sango.

"Well the sooner you guys get down here the sooner we can start!" said Bankotsu.

"Eh, shut up! We're coming," said Sango as she walked towards her band mates. Once they were all in position they began their act. They performed the song once, just to see if everything sounded good. Once they finished they gave each other high fives, happy with the out come.

"So Kags when did Aya say that she was gonna come?" asked Sango after they finished their rehearsal.

"She told me that she would be here by 10:30, knowing her the big thing that came up was none other than our dear friend Kouga," said Kagome.

"Well she needs to get her ass over here so that we can do our other performance seeing as she missed the first one," said Sango. "I guess I'll go call her right now," said Sango as she went back out the door; trying to get reception to make the phone call.

"Well Kags I gotta go home and get changed. I kinda left the costume at home," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah go do what ever, our performance isn't till later," said Kagome.

"Uh then can I leave too Kags? You know cause I—"started Jakotsu.

"—yeah man just go, I bet you have to go meet up with Mo-mo. I'm sure he's waiting for your ass anyways," said Kagome totally interrupting Jakotsu.

"You bet your ass my man is waiting for me," said Jakotsu with a smile.

"Okay Jakotsu I've expected the fact that you are, you know, gay and everything but do you have to be so open about it?" asked Bankotsu.

"I could care less what you think dear cousin, after all Muso is a good guy and he is one of your friends too," said Jakotsu.

"Yeah I know but still, I consider him to be one of my guys not your boyfriend," said Bankotsu.

"Okay well can you two just leave, cause your conversation is giving me a head ache," said Kagome.

"Okay. Okay we're going," said Bankotsu.

"Bye!" said Jakotsu as he grabbed onto Bankotsu's arm and dragged him out of the auditorium, all the while you could hear Bankotsu' protests of letting him go. You could hear him say things like _'Stop touching me!_' of '_I can walk by my self so stop pulling me!'_ Kagome just laughed at the two boys. She then realized that she was really hot and sweaty from the previous performance and thought she should go get some water to drink so that she could cool off. She walked out of the auditorium and stepped into the busy hallway where students, who were apart of the showcase, were running around trying to get everything set. Kagome walked down the hall smiling and waving to everyone who greeted her. When she finally reached the water fountain she bent down to take a drink.

A person slowly walked up to the water fountain that was occupied by the local celebrity: Kagome Higurashi. He walked up to the girl as she was drinking the water and took a place behind her. Kagome didn't even notice the presence of the person behind her. She was just enjoying the water.

She was just peacefully drinking the water. It felt cool going down her throat and she was grateful for the refreshing drink. She was totally clueless to her surroundings that was until she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She jumped, being startled by the contact of someone else's hands. She pushed back and rammed into a hard body. Her body was tense that was until she realized the certain cologne that the boy was wearing. She smirked knowing who it was.

"You can let go of me now Sha-kun," said Kagome. She heard a chuckle as the hands left her eyes. She turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"Why do you always know when it's me?" asked Inuyasha as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well that's because I know you better than you know yourself," said Kagome.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Inuyasha.

"Of course I am, but knowing you, you probably don't know me, like the way I know you," challenged Kagome.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just cause, you know you don't really chill any more, it's always _'Kikyo this '_and _'Kikyo that' _no time for your true friends anymore," said Kagome.

"Now why would you go say something like that, Mei-Chan?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because it's true," said Kagome.

"No it's not, I do know you better than anyone else and I'll be happy to prove it to you right now," said Inuyasha.

"Oh and how are you planning on doing that?" asked Kagome.

"Well lets see, you are 5"6, you cry when ever you watch A Walk to Remember. You are the only girl in your entire family, including cousins and so forth. When ever you're sad or upset you like to be by your self and that usually means you go to that special place where only me and you know about. When you're nervous you either play with your fingers or chew on them, which I might add is adorable. And when you're bored you always twirl your hair through your fingers. Up until junior high you were embarrassed to sing, and so you would only sing in the shower or in front of me. Oh and my most favourite thing about you," started Inuyasha. He leaned closer to Kagome so that he was right beside her ear. "That you still haven't had your first kiss yet, and I also know that you want to have your first one with me, eh Mei-Mei. You being that I'm so sexy and irresistible," said Inuyasha with a laugh clearly joking around. Kagome blushed; her face was as red as a strawberry.

"Inuyasha, why the hell would you think that?" asked Kagome, her voice was so shaky you could tell she was nervous.

"Because I know you, better than you know yourself, and I know what you would want," said Inuyasha as he winked at her. Kagome stayed quiet not knowing what to say. "Well you should go get ready for your other rehearsal. I just wanted to come and how my favourite girl was doing," said Inuyasha as he lightly pecked her on the cheeks before leaving. "Oh and that's just a preview of the real deal," he said with another wink before walking away. Kagome just stood there holding her hand up to where Inuyasha had kissed her. _'Damn it! Why couldn't he have just been mine? If only I never went away last summer it could have been me with Sha-kun,'_ she thought sadly as she walked towards the exit to find Sango and see if Ayame would be at school soon.

- x -

"Oh my god, did you see that Kikyo?" said Yura, a girl in an all black outfit. Black Capri with a black belly top. Her hair was short in length, maybe up to her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kikyo. She had long black air and was in a short red dress with white floral patterns.

"Did you not just see what your boyfriend just did?" asked Yura. They were in the same hallway that Kagome and Inuyasha were in, and so they seen Inuyasha approach Kagome. Kikyo didn't think anything of it since she knew that they were best friends.

"Inu didn't do anything and you know he loves me. He would never do anything to hurt me. Unlike you Yura, I trust him," said Kikyo.

"Kiks you say that now but just be careful. Inuyasha may not have any feelings but that doesn't mean that Higurashi doesn't either. And did you see the way she was blushing? I bet she was blushing cause he was so close to her," said Yura.

"Oh my god Yura, Inu won't have to worry and neither will I. And besides I've heard rumors that there is something going on between Kagome and Bankotsu," said Kikyo.

"Yeah Kiks what ever you say, just remember what I've said," said Yura as she walked the other way back towards the entrance of the auditorium.

'_What if she's right? What if Kagome does like Inu, but she wouldn't. And even if she did I don't think she would do anything. But then again she just might! Erg why did Yura have to say such stupid things!'_ thought Kikyo. She rubbed her temple before walking in the same direction as Yura towards the auditorium.

- x -

Kagome had gone outside and found Sango, just as she was putting her phone away. She walked up beside her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sango turned around and smiled when she seen Kagome.

"So where is she?" asked Kagome.

"She's with Kouga, they said they would be here in a minute," said Sango. Just as she finished saying those words they heard a car engine revving; they both turned their heads to see a black mustang convertible pull up by the school. Ayame and Kouga were in the car. Ayame kissed him soundly before getting out of the car.

"Bye baby, I'll see ya in a bit," said Ayame as she blew him a kiss.

"Bye sweetheart, I'll be here waiting," said Kouga. He saluted the other girls before driving off.

"Hey girlies! Sorry I couldn't make it earlier this morning, but are you guys ready to start?" asked Ayame as she gave both of the girls a hug.

"Yeah we've been ready Aya. We've been waiting for your ass," said Sango.

"Yeah girl you spend too much time with Kouga-kun nowadays," said Kagome, she then turned towards Sango. "Sango can you call Roku and ask him to set up our music?"

"Yeah, you two go inside, I'll call him and then I'll come find you guys," said Sango.

"Okay come on Kaggie-Chan!" said Ayame as she dragged Kagome with her. They went back into the auditorium, where another rehearsal was going on. It was Kikyo and her friend Yura. They were doing a dance routine. Kagome and Ayame took a seat in the back and watched them do their thing. Kagome and Ayame were amazed at how good they were

Kagome couldn't help but admire the way they danced. The problem with this was that Kagome always wanted to hate Kikyo, because she had taken Inuyasha away from her, but as much as she wanted to hate her she couldn't. The only time her anger for Kikyo came across was through her music, though it was a bare minimum. But it was nothing personal; it was just that Kagome only wished that Kikyo had never come into their lives, so that Kagome could have been with Inuyasha. She couldn't' do anything about it before but now she would do something about it, so that at least he would know.

Once Kikyo and Yura finished their dance they got off the stage and made their way up towards the back of the auditorium, where Kagome and Ayame were sitting. When they got close enough to the girls, Kagome and Ayame got up. Kagome called out to Kikyo. "Hey Kikyo," she said. Kikyo looked at Kagome and gave a faint smile.

"Yes Kagome?" she asked.

"Just wanted to say that, that was amazing!" said Kagome.

"Yeah I didn't know you two could dance like that," said Ayame.

"Thanks," mumbled Yura.

"Yeah, that's really nice of you to say," said Kikyo.

"Well you deserve it, cause I thought it was awesome," said Kagome.

"Yeah so when are you guys performing tonight?" asked Ayame.

"I think we're the opening act, so then after I get to watch the rest of the performances," said Kikyo.

"Well that's good, we'll be ending the show so we can't really watch," said Kagome.

"Oh that's too bad, maybe we should get someone from stage crew to record the whole night," said Kikyo.

"Yeah we should ask Roku," Ayame said to Kagome.

"Yeah, when Sango gets here we'll ask her to ask him later," said Kagome.

"Okay, well I gotta go now so I guess we'll see you when the show case stars," said Kikyo.

"Okay bye!" said Ayame and Kagome. Kikyo and Yura left the auditorium, and now it was just Ayame, Kagome and some stage crew students. Kagome turned towards Ayame.

"Hey Aya, you are ready for tonight right?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah of course Kaggie-Chan, why wouldn't I be?" asked Ayame.

"Well you didn't come to the rehearsal for the other song. I'm just surprised that Sango didn't chew your head off," said Kagome.

"Oh I know, but I know that song like the back of my hand, which I should say I know very well," said Ayame with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah that's true, after all we were the ones who wrote it," said Kagome, thinking back to the day that they wrote the song. It was a few days after Kagome found out about Inuyasha and Kikyo and the same kind of thing happened to Ayame, cause Ayame had the biggest crush on Kouga the year before. When she found out that he had a girlfriend she couldn't take it anymore. And so the two friends band together and wrote a song that showed all the emotions they felt for the guy they loved.

"Well good, cause I want tonight to go very well," said Kagome.

"Don't worry Kaggie-Chan I promise you by the end of tonight you will get the message across to that thick headed Hanyou," said Ayame.

"Let's hope, oh and one more thing, Oda-san said that we might get to perform another song at the very end, cause Hojo got sick and dropped out of the list," said Kagome.

"Oh sweet so we get to perform another song?" asked Ayame.

"Yup," said Kagome with a smile.

"And is it the song I think it is?" asked Ayame.

"Oh course!" said Kagome, after that sentence Sango and Miroku walked through the door.

"Hello ladies," said Miroku.

"Hey Roku, if our music set up already?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah it should be; are you guys ready for the rehearsal?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah we're ready," said Kagome looking towards Ayame and Sango who both nodded.

"Okay well go set up and them we'll start," said Miroku as he went to the control panel and set up everything. Before they actually started Ayame took off her zipup hoodie to reveal a purple sports bra and on her bottom she was wearing a pair of daisy duke shorts. Sango took off her long sleeve to reveal a similar sports bra but in the color of hot pink, and she was also wearing a pair of daisy duke's. Finally, Kagome took off her black hoodie to reveal her green sports bra, but she was wearing a pair of black shorts to match. The whole time the girls took off a layer of clothing, Miroku watched each girl intently.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" asked Sango as she walked up to him and smacked him up side the head.

"Ow Sango, what the hell was that for?" asked Miroku as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Well first of all Aya has a boyfriend and second of all you are going out with me, how dare you look at another girl with me in the same freaking room!" yelled Sango.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, but who can blame me when I'm in the presence of such beauties," said Miroku. Sango just rolled her eyes and walked towards the stage. .

"Come on girls lets get this over with before m so called boyfriend gets a nosebleed," said Sango. The girls followed Sango and got into position. Miroku started up the music and the girls did their performance.

Once they finished they all went their separate ways. Sango went with Miroku to help him with other jobs that he had. Ayame had gone with Kouga and Kagome was sitting outside under the Cherry blossom tree. Her duffle bag was resting against her feet as she looked through her phone. She needed a ride home since she had gotten a ride with Bankotsu when she was coming to school. The problem was that everyone was busy because of the showcase. She looked through her contact list and decided she would call Inuyasha since he wasn't really apart of the showcase. She dialed his number and waited until he picked up.

"Hey Mei-Mei," said Inuyasha

"Hey Inuyasha…." Drawled Kagome.

"What do you want Kagome?" asked Inuyasha knowing full well that when she said his name like that she wanted something.

"Sha-kun what are you doing right now?" asked Kagome.

"Well I'm with Kikyo right now," sad Inuyasha.

"Oh okay then, I guess I'll leave you to your shit. I gotta go anyway," said Kagome, for some reason when ever he told her that he was with Kikyo, Kagome didn't feel like talking to him.

"Wait Kagome, why did you call in the first place? And why do you always do that you know when ever I'm with her?" asked Inuyasha. He whispered the last part so that Kikyo wouldn't get mad.

"No reason, I only called because I needed a ride, but seeing as you're busy I'll just find someone else to drive me, I'm sure someone would be willing," said Kagome.

"Wait why don't you have a ride?" asked Inuyasha.

"Cause Banky gave me a ride to school, but he left after the performance," said Kagome.

"Well that was stupid," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah tell me about it, but it was my fault I told him to leave," said Kagome.

"Okay well can you hang on for a bit and I'll come and grab you," said Inuyasha.

"No it's fine, Sha-kun I don't want to come between you and your _girlfriend_," said Kagome.

"Mei-Chan you know I'll always be there for you when you need me, now just sit tight and I'll be there in a second," said Inuyasha.

"No you stay where you are, and I'll just call Banky to come get me. I'm sure I won't interrupt him or anything," said Kagome.

"No I'm coming," said Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha you are staying there!" said Kagome and with that she hung up the phone. Inuyasha looked at his phone and just blinked. He was in his car with Kikyo. He had picked her up once she finished her rehearsal and now they were heading towards his house, well they were until Inuyasha got a call from Kagome.

'_Did she just hang up on me? She hasn't done that in such a long time_' thought Inuyasha a small smirk playing on his face. _'Well now I definitely have to go see her,'_ thought Inuyasha so that he could have a little fun, with his best friend.

"Inu what did she want?" asked Kikyo as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Nothing sweetheart, but unfortunately we can't really go to my house now. I have to be somewhere," said Inuyasha as he turned the car around so that they were now heading towards Kikyo's house.

"But Inu you promised that we would do something tonight, before we had to go to the show case! Why is it that every time Kagome calls you, you go running to her," said Kikyo.

"Whoa babe, why are you getting all defensive on me? She is like a sister to me, and she needs a ride home. And she was supposed to come over anyways cause my mom wanted to show her something that she got for her, so I don't think it would be a good idea to go to my place right now, now that I think about it," said Inuyasha. Kikyo pouted, not liking how Inuyasha's whole family loved Kagome so much, and she wasn't even allowed to go there.

"But I wanted to come to your house, I've only been there like once, and that was for like five minutes while you went to your room to get something! I wanna get to know your family better," she pouted. Inuyasha laughed.

"It's not funny!" she whined. Inuyasha just kept laughing and then parked his car on the side of the road. She looked at him confused thinking that he was kicking her out of the car. Instead he leaned closer to her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow," said Inuyasha. Kikyo smiled, but inside she was still angry.

"I'll forgive you for now but seriously you're way too attached to Kagome, even if she is your best friend! I'm really starting to hate that girl," said Kikyo.

"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha, he was kind of angry that Kikyo would bad mouth Kagome for no reason.

"Well don't get me wrong Inu, but I swear that girl likes you," said Kikyo. When Inuyasha heard that he was shocked. It never occurred to him that she would actually like him. When Kikyo said that he started thinking back to all the times Kagome had acted weird when he talked about Kikyo and there was also the first day of school when he told her about Kikyo. She had started crying and totally ran away. It made perfect sense, but Inuyasha shook that aside and just drove towards Kikyo's house. After he dropped Kikyo home, he went back towards his school.

- x -

Kagome had called Bankotsu to see if he would be able to give her a ride home, but he had said that he had to take his younger brother to a soccer game that was like on the other side of town. He said that if she just waited he would come right there and then pick her up after, or if she wanted to, he could go pick her up first and they could both go drop his younger brother, Suikotsu, off. Kagome graciously denied him, saying that she was supposed to go see Auntie Izayoi and she promised that she would be there by 11:30. It was already 10:50 and so by the time Bankotsu would finish dropping his brother off it would be really late. So she said that she'd try someone else and if that wouldn't work then she could just walk. Even if it was an half an hour walk, she would be able to manage even with the duffle bag.

"No Kags just hold on I promise I'll be as fast as I can, or maybe I can get Ren to drive Suikotsu, just hold on a sec," said Bankotsu.

"No Banky, it's okay, I don't want you to disappoint your brother, just go I'll be fine, just make sure you're back in time for the showcase, okay?" asked Kagome. She heard him sigh on the other side.

"Okay I promise, but are you sure you'll be fine?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yes, Banky I'll be fine, I promise, now go before your brother gets late," said Kagome.

"Okay sweetheart I'll cya soon then, and I'm really sorry I left with out you earlier," said Bankotsu.

"Seriously Banky it's fine, after all I told you to go. Now I'm gonna try calling Aya or maybe Sango, so just go do your thing, okay?" said Kagome.

"Okay then, bye sweetheart!" said Bankotsu.

"Bye Banky!" said Kagome as she hung up on him. Kagome then dialed Ayame's number and waited till she picked up. The problem was that she never picked up, it went straight to voicemail. Kagome just rolled her eyes and then tried Sango's phone. After the first ring Sango picked up.

"Hey Kags sorry I can't talk right now, Roku had so much stuff to deal with and he kind of fainted, so now I'm basically doing it all until some one revives him! I'll call you when I'm all done okay! Bye girl!" said Sango, as quickly as she picked up did she hang up. She didn't even give Kagome a second to say anything. Kagome just looked at her phone in amusement; just picturing Miroku fainted on the floor while Sango took charge. She pushed the thought aside as she realized that she would have to walk all the way to Inuyasha's house. She sighed as she trekked towards his house.

Kagome had walked for five minutes in the direction towards Inuyasha's house. The duffle bag which held her clothes, her books and many other things that she needed were starting to weigh her down. She shifted the bag on her shoulder trying to make it more comfortable, but it was hurting her shoulder. She sighed and dropped the bag onto the floor.

"Why the hell did I have to bring this stupid bag today?" Kagome asked her self, as she rubbed her shoulders trying to make it less tense. Then she started to walk again, this time she was just dragging her bag along the pavement; grunting as she went on her way.

Inuyasha almost back at the school, once he was right in front of the school, he parked in front of the entrance. He glanced towards the cherry blossom tree, but Kagome wasn't there. He realized that she had either gotten a ride to his place or she was walking. He knew she wouldn't be walking though, especially since she brought her big duffle bag. So instead he drove towards his house so that he could bug Kagome once he got home.

As he was driving along the road, he had seen a really hot girl walking down the street. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt that fit her tightly. She was lugging a black duffle bag as she walked, and the more Inuyasha looked at her as he drove closer the more she reminded him of Kagome. The closer he got to the girl, the more he was sure that it was Kagome. He soon recognized that the black duffle bag was Kagome's because it was decorated in red. It was what Inuyasha did to the bag when they went shopping one day because Kagome needed a new bag. He thought that it was so plain and so to spice it up a little Inuyasha had gotten all sorts of things written all over it. The one thing that stood out was his nick name "Sha-kun is a loser" written on the side that was visible to Inuyasha. He laughed when he read that, cause he then knew for sure that it was Kagome. He also realized that she was amazingly hot. He looked her body up and down, and it seemed like it was the first time seeing Kagome, not his best friend but just another girl. He smirked, realizing how absolutely gorgeous she really was.

Inuyasha slowed his car down so that stopped right beside Kagome. Kagome looked to her side, when she seen the familiar car stop. She look so happy that it looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh my god, Sha-kun! I'm so glad you're here, my shoulders are killing me," said Kagome as she leaned into the rolled down window and hugged him. Inuyasha just laughed at her antics.

"Okay just get into the car, since you're coming to my house anyways," said Inuyasha. Kagome just smiled, she opened the back door, and attempted to toss her bag into the car, but it was futile. So instead she used all her strength and some how managed to pull it into the back, before she closed the door and walked to the other side of the car and sat down.

"Thanks again, Sha-kun and…I-I'm…sorry for …….yelling like I did earlier," said Kagome, being as sincere as any one could possibly be.

"Its okay, Mei-Chan, but you hanging up on me was quite refreshing, you haven't done that to me in so long," said Inuyasha.

"Well I didn't want you to get in trouble with Kikyo, so I thought if I hung up you would just forget about me and focus your attention on Kikyo," said Kagome. Inuyasha had yet to start the car again and so he turned his whole body towards Kagome.

"Why would you think that would work?" asked Inuyasha. "And here I thought you knew me better than that. Kagome if you were to do something like that, you think I would just ignore you. That is that last thing I'd do to you," he said. His voice was sweet and tender, and Kagome couldn't help but feel warm inside.

"I guess you're right, but seriously did I get you in trouble with Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

"No, and even if you did get me in trouble with her, I wouldn't care, you are way more important to me, than some high school girlfriend," said Inuyasha. When he said that Kagome was shocked; she couldn't believe that Inuyasha had said that.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I mean you are the most important person in my life besides my family, even though you are like my family. Mei-Chan you know that I'll always be here for you no matter, when or where I am I'll come if you need me," said Inuyasha.

"You promise?" asked Kagome.

"Yes I promise, now cheer up, cause I love the girl who is violent and loving all at the same time, not this mushy girl sitting here," said Inuyasha. Kagome gave him a smile, but his words made her cry, not because she was sad but cause she was really happy at what he said. "Hey why are you crying? You've been doing it a lot lately. Are you okay, is there something on your mind?" asked Inuyasha.

"No can I just hold you for a sec?" asked Kagome as she looked into his amber eyes. She looked so happy, but sad at the same time, Inuyasha couldn't help but want to hold her back.

"Of course Mei-Chan you can sit here all day if you want," said Inuyasha, he opened his arms and she jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Sha-kun, you are my best friend, and with out you I don't think I would have survived everything that happened to me," said Kagome. She was talking about her father, who had died just a year ago. It was almost the one year anniversary of that fateful day and so Kagome just started thinking about it when she looked at Inuyasha. It had been the most tragic thing that had ever happened to them. Both the Takahashi family and Higurashi family felt a big loss when Enju had died. Kagome had locked her self in her room for almost a month, and the only person she let in was Inuyasha. He had kept her sane and because of him she was able to move on.

"Kagome, like I said that night, I promise that I'll always be there for you no matter what, I will hold that promise until the day I died," said Inuyasha as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you Inuyasha, now lets go to your house, I know Auntie Izayoi is probably waiting for me," said Kagome as she pushed away from Inuyasha and wiped her eyes with her arm.

"Okay," said Inuyasha as he started up the car and drove towards his house. Kagome was happy to be going to her other home: The Takahashi mansion.

- x -

Once Inuyasha got to his house, he parked the car in the huge driveway. Once the car came to a stop Kagome jumped out of the car and ran towards the front doors. She knocked on it once and a woman opened the door. She was just a bit taller than Kagome. She had chestnut brown hair and was wearing a short plain maroon dress with a white apron on top of it. Kagome smiled warmly at her.

"Hi Mina-chan how are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"I'm good Mei-chan, I suppose that Inu-kun is with you?" asked Mina.

"Yeah he's still in the car, so where is Auntie Izayoi?" asked Kagome.

"She is out in the garden, she's been waiting for you," said Mina.

"Okay, well I'll go see her, thank you Mina-chan!" said Kagome. She was extremely excited to see her Aunt, because it had been a while since she seen her last. Kagome strolled down the hallways until she was in front of the back yard door. She walked outside and heard the voices of some kids and older voices. When Kagome made it to the sitting area near the garden she seen her Aunt Izayoi, Kara, Rin—Inuyasha's sister—and Keita and Keira, Kara's kids. She was even more excited when she seen the kids cause again it had been so long that she had seen any of the people in the Takahashi family besides Inuyasha.

"Auntie Izayoi! Kara! Rin! Keita and Keira! It's so good to see all of you," said Kagome as she went up to each of them and gave them a hug.

"Auntie Kago!!!" squealed both of the kids as they hugged each of Kagome's legs.

"Kagome, dear I'm glad you're here, I wanted to show you this dress that I had seen while I was shopping with Kara. I think it'll be perfect for your band. It'll look perfect I promise you. So I thought maybe you could wear it tonight," said Izayoi. Kagome squealed, whenever Izayoi bought Kagome an outfit, it was the most beautiful thing.

"You should see it Kaggie-Chan, the dress is like up to your mid thigh and it has fishnets from waist down. All black but with traces of purplish blue, which is perfect seeing as your band color is black and bluish purple," said Rin.

"Oh can I see it Auntie Izayoi?" asked Kagome.

"Of course, we'll go get it right now," said Izayoi. They were about to get up when Inuyasha walked outside towards where Kagome and the rest were sitting.

"Sheesh Kagome couldn't you have waited for me?" said Inuyasha as he walked outside. He seen his niece and nephew and they both looked excited.

"Uncle Inu!!!! Let's play swords!" said Keita, he was so exited seeing as Inuyasha would always lose to him.

"Not today squirt, how about tomorrow?" asked Inuyasha.

"Aw but I wanna play now, daddy never play's with me because he's always at work!" whined Keita.

"Aw sweetie why don't we go to Auntie Kago's house and you can play with Uncle Souta?" asked Kara.

"Can we?" asked both kids since they loved visiting their favourite place besides their own house.

"Yes you can, since your Uncle Inu has to give me a ride home anyways, you guys can come too, and maybe we can even get your uncle to play with us too," said Kagome.

"Yay!" said Keita as he ran back towards the house.

"Sweetie where are you going?" asked Kara.

"I'm getting my toys Mama! So that we can go to Auntie Kago's house!" said Keita with so much excitement.

"Well then I'm going to get my stuff too!" said Keira as she also ran after her brother. All the adults laughed at the kids as they followed suit.

"Well lets go, then ladies," said Inuyasha as he let all of them go ahead of him. As Kagome passed him, he grabbed her hand and waited a little bi.

"Sha-kun what are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing Mei-Chan I just wanted to walk with you, and I was thinking maybe we could go sit at the tree before we head back," said Inuyasha as he looked into her eyes.

"But I wanna go see the dress!" said Kagome.

"Don't worry it'll look beautiful on you, as always, now come on please?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome felt and urge to follow what he said but she wanted to see the dress so badly.

"But Inuyasha, can't we do that some other time please?" asked Kagome.

"No, I wanna go there now, come on if you don't, then…then I won't come see you tonight!" he said like a little kid. Kagome gave out a snort.

"Yeah right, if you don't come then Kikyo will be really pissed," said Kagome, "and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"I've told you before Mei-Chan that she isn't as important to me as you are, so if you want me to come tonight just come with me for a few minutes, please?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome let out a sigh, she just nodded her head and Inuyasha had a great big smile on his face.

"Thank you!" he said as he picked her up in his arms and made their way towards the tree.

"Sha-kun put me down!" said Kagome.

"No I want to carry you!" said Inuyasha. Kagome groaned and just let him do what he wanted. Once he reached the big oak tree that they both loved so much he placed her softly on the bench. Kagome let out a sigh, and that caused Inuyasha to look at her curiously.

"What was that for?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh nothing, so tell me why did you bring me here?" asked Kagome.

"Well I wanted to talk to you, it just seems like you have something on your mind but you don't want to tell anyone," said Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha, I don't have anything on my mind," said Kagome. She said it a little too fast and that just made Inuyasha know for sure that there was something that she wasn't telling him.

"Kagome don't you trust me enough to tell what it is?" he asked

"Oh look at the Lily's they are so pretty!" said Kagome totally changing the subject. Inuyasha looked a little hurt that she never responded.

"Kagome stop changing the sub—"

"—Sha-kun can you get me a lily?" she asked with a cute smile on her face. That past memory came flooding back to both teens.

"Are you serious? You know that you can reach it now, you're not a little kid anymore," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah but when you give it to me, it just means more to me," said Kagome. She was hoping that he had totally forgotten about the previous conversation.

"Okay fine, just hold on," said Inuyasha. He got up off of the bench and made his way towards the flower. He snapped the bottom of the stem and walked back to Kagome, and handed it to her. Her face beamed with delight.

"Thank you Sha-kun!" said Kagome as she hugged him.

"You're welcome now; can you please tell me what's wrong? I promise it'll stay between just me and you," said Inuyasha.

"But I don't have anything to tel—" Inuyasha put a finger up to her lips to stop her.

"I know there is something you don't want anyone to know, but not even me, Kagome I thought we told each other everything," said Inuyasha.

"I can't tell anyone this right now, cause if I do then it might not be so good," said Kagome.

"Well if you won't tell me what it is then can I ask you something?" asked Inuyasha.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"Well I was wondering do you like any one?" asked Inuyasha. When Inuyasha asked that Kagome was shocked, and a bit scared. She didn't want to tell him anything about that, but she knew that she couldn't lie to Inuyasha no matter what it is.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Kagome. That question just made him smirk.

"So there is someone, tell me who is it?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome blushed.

"Now that I can't tell you, Sha-kun," said Kagome.

"Is it someone I know?" he asked, he was now getting closer to her face wanting her to crack so he could know if she actually did like him or not.

"You could say that," said Kagome.

"Tell me about him," said Inuyasha still leaning closer.

"Well he is the sweetest guy I've ever met; he is always there for me no matter what it may be. He is charming, tall and absolutely gorgeous," said Kagome as she looked Inuyasha up and down, describing him to Inuyasha. She was also leaning in closer to him, like she was trying to keep it all a secret.

"Well he sounds like a good guy," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah he is, and I wouldn't trade him for the entire world, if I have him," said Kagome; she was trying to push away the feelings she had. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but if she did, it might just ruin everything they built as friends.

"Well he sounds a……lot……like……me," said Inuyasha, and this time he leaned closer to Kagome, not just any part of Kagome either, but towards her face. He was leaning in for a kiss, and nothing was going to stop him. The thing was, he didn't realize that he was doing it. He was leaning closer and closer, Kagome had closed her eyes and Inuyasha watched her as he was just about to kiss her…just a few more centimeters.

"KAGGIE-CHAN! WHERE DID YOU GO?" yelled Rin from the back door. That startled both Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome jumped up and pushed Inuyasha out of the way and ran towards the back yard.

"S-sorry Rin, I-I'm coming!" said Kagome. She was so nervous, that she almost tripped and fell, but low and behold Inuyasha just had to be there and catch her. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. She blushed again and ripped out of Inuyasha's arms before going back into the house. Inuyasha just stood there watching his best friend run towards his house.

"I think it is me that she likes, well who would've known," said Inuyasha, a smile was on his face, he couldn't be happier, but at the same time he was a little worried.

- x -

Kagome was leaning against the wall. She had told Rin that she would just go to the washroom before she went to see the dress. Rin just smiled happily and went upstairs. So Kagome ran to the nearest washroom, slammed the door and leaned against the wall. He heart was beating faster than it ever had.

'_Oh man, I can't believe that just happened,'_ thought Kagome.

"I don't think I do it tonight," said Kagome.

'_What if he knew that I was talking about him,'_ thought Kagome as she shook her head. _'What am I thinking of course he knows, after all he did say it sounds a lot like him, and I didn't even say no.'_

Kagome was scared that it would be really weird now that Inuyasha may possibly know about her true feelings, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that there wasn't much she could do about it. And so she came to the conclusion that she would do what she wanted to do and that was perform at the showcase and show them all what she could do…

'_Let's just hope that everything goes according to plan…'_

- x -

**A/N: There you go I hope you liked this chapter, a lot of fluff and I love fluff! This chapter was supposed to include a lot more than it did, but cause it got really long I thought that I'd just leave it and put it in next chapter. So now I think that this story might be 4 to five chapters! Well I hope you like it so far!!!!!**

**Make me happy! Now that you've read, go and review! Thanks!**


	3. Showcase Confession

**In the end**

_Showcase Confession_

Summary: Since they were little they were inseparable. No matter where they went, they were together. But this all changed during their last year of high school. That year he got a girlfriend: a girlfriend that wasn't her. So where does that leave their relationship and the promise he made to her so long ago…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor do I own any of the songs that were used in this chapter, they all belong to their respective owners, producers and singers! Thanks and enjoy!**

- x -

Once Kagome calmed down she went to see the dress that Izayoi had bought. She found the three women in the master bedroom which belonged to Izayoi and InuTaisho. They were all sitting on the bed looking at a black dress. The second Kagome laid her eyes on the dress her eyes widened. It was the dress that she had seen and wanted and it was the dress that inspired the band's colors. She let out a loud squeal.

"Auntie Izy that is the dress that I wanted to get, and the reason why we made our colors black and bluish purple!" said Kagome as she ran up to the dress and picked it up.

"Well I'm glad because I really wanted you to wear it tonight," said Izayoi.

"Of course I'll wear this dress. I totally love it!" said Kagome as she twirled it around the room.

"Well you're gonna have to try it on for us Kagome," said Kara.

"Of course! Hold on I'll be right back," said Kagome. She walked out of the room towards the nearest washroom. Being the genius that she was, she forgot that Izayoi had her own washroom in her room. Once Kagome was in the washroom, she stripped out of her shorts and t-shirt and pulled on the dress. It came up to her mid thigh and the skirt part of it was made up of the fishnet material, and so it kinda looked like a deflated two-two. The top part of the dress was corset so it was strapless. The base color of the dress was black and there were bits of a bluish purple color along the corset part. It was a gothic punk look, which Kagome totally loved. The dress showed some cleavage but she was happy with the whole outcome of the dress.

She walked out of the washroom and slowly walked back towards the room. The room was about five doors away so she slowly walked towards her destination. As she was walking she heard a creak and came to a sudden stop. She looked straight ahead but seen no one there so she looked behind her and there she seen Inuyasha just stepping out of his room. A small blush crept on to her face as she looked straight at him. She was still thinking about what happened not too long ago.

"Hey Mei-Chan, nice dress," he said as he looked her up and down; that only made her blush rise even more.

"H-hey, S-sha-kun," she said nervously. "Thanks."

"Is that what mom made you come here for?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" she asked feeling a little more comfortable.

"Yeah it suits you," said Inuyasha.

"Thanks, I'll be wearing this tonight!" said Kagome with excitement.

"That's cool," said Inuyasha as he shut the door to his room. Kagome took this time to look him over and seen that he had changed. He was now wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a white wife beater with a silver chain on and also a black—unbuttoned—buttoned-up t-shirt. He also had a pair of shades sitting atop his head.

"So where are you headed to?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Well I was gonna go downstairs and get something to eat, if you're okay with that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course it is, but why did you change?" asked Kagome.

"Well I thought I'd change now since once I go to your house I probably won't come back home to change," said Inuyasha.

"Oh why is that?" asked Kagome.

"Well cause I'll be at your house till we go to the showcase," said Inuyasha.

"Oh I see," said Kagome.

"Yes," said Inuyasha.

"Well then, carry on," said Kagome as she started walking again towards Izayoi's room. Inuyasha walked up faster so that he was walking beside her. As they walked he kept stealing glances of her, as she walked looking down at the ground. Then she suddenly came to a stop which confused Inuyasha.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at her in the eyes. He couldn't tell what she was feeling as he looked in her eyes, but then he seen the laughter in them.

"Well I'm at your mom's room silly, I changed into this so that they can see," said Kagome.

"Oh," was all Inuyasha said.

"Yeah now you go eat while I show these ladies the dress," said Kagome as she patted his shoulder. Inuyasha just said a quick okay before walked along the hallway towards the stairs. Kagome then stepped into the room and all three of them turned towards her.

"Oh my god Kagome that looks absolutely marvelous on you," said Izayoi.

"Mom, no one says marvelous anymore," said Rin.

"Oh hush Rin," said Izayoi.

"Nor do they say hush," said Rin.

"Oh be quiet Rin, Mom is just really excited to see the dress on her," said Kara.

"You two are talking a little too much," said Izayoi.

"So tell me what you think?" asked Kagome

"Well I think it looks amazing on you Kaggie-Chan!" said Rin.

"Yeah it suits you really well," said Kara.

"Why thank you, Auntie what do you think?" asked Kagome.

"Well lets just say getting that dress for you was an absolutely smart thing to do, cause it looks perfect on you," said Izayoi.

"Well I'm glad you like it, and thanks for buying it for me, cause I am so excited to wear it!" said Kagome.

"Yes, I'm just happy you like it," said Izayoi.

"Are you kidding me of course I'm happy Auntie! But I'm gonna go take it off now," said Kagome.

"Okay when you get back we'll all go to your house," said Izayoi.

"Okay, I'm sure mom is home, she'll be happy that you guys came over," said Kagome.

"Now go change!" said Rin who got up from the bed and walked up to Kagome pushing her out of the room. Pushed out of the room, Kagome went back to the washroom and walked in. She took off the dress and placed it lightly onto the counter before pulling on her t-shirt. She then picked up her shorts and put those on as well. She walked back towards the room with her dress in her hands and told the ladies that they could leave soon.

They said that they would come down in a bit and that she could go down. She said okay as she made her way down stairs towards the kitchen. Once she got there she saw Inuyasha sitting at the counter slurping on something. She crept up behind him, she knew that he knew she was there with his amazing senses but she did it anyways, and was about to cover his eyes. But at the last second Inuyasha turned around on his stool and trapped her in between his legs.

"What are you up to?" asked Inuyasha as he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome, playing the innocent act.

"I'm so sure, then why were you being so sneaky about it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well that's cause…cause I didn't want to disturb you while you were eating, yeah that's why," said Kagome thinking of an excuse.

"I'm so sure, well would you like to eat too?" asked Inuyasha as he moved back towards his food, comically he didn't let go of Kagome and so she moved with him, and was now blocking him from his food. He looked at her.

"Well?" he said.

"What you are the one who aren't letting me go!" said Kagome. She gave him a cheeky smile.

"I meant do you want to eat?" he asked again.

"Wait, lemme guess is the food ramen?" asked Kagome.

"Oh my god how did you know?" asked Inuyasha in mock sarcasm.

"Well it's because that's like the only thing you ever eat," said Kagome.

"Well do you want to eat of not?" asked Inuyasha.

"No thanks," said Kagome. "Now if you'd just let me go."

"No, I'm pretty comfortable here," said Inuyasha.

"Well then how are you gonna eat?" asked Kagome as she looked over her shoulder at the bowl behind her.

"Well I have two options here, either you feed me, or sit on my lap so then I can eat my self, but either way you are not going anywhere," said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled her face turning into a tomato. Inuyasha just laughed as he let go of Kagome. She ran to the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh…ha-ha…your face…ha-ha…was…ha-ha…price-…ha-ha…-less," said Inuyasha in between laughs.

"Oh my go you're such a loser!" she yelled again and came back closer to him and gave him a smack on the head.

"Ow, what the hell, Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"You baka! God why do I even put up with you?" she ranted out loud.

"Well its cause you _love_ me!" said Inuyasha in a sing-song voice.

'_Oh yeah that is why I put up with him,'_ thought Kagome.

"Hello is anyone there?" asked Inuyasha as he waved his hand in front of Kagome. After his last comment he seemed to have spaced out.

"Huh? Oh yeah what is it?" asked Kagome looking at him.

"Nothing but I thought I lost you there for a sec," said Inuyasha.

"Oh no, I was just thinking, sorry," said Kagome.

"It's okay, I'm used to that, after all I've grown up with you," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah, can you hurry up and eat so we can go?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," said Inuyasha.

"Okay I'm timing you," said Kagome as she looked at her bare wrist, pretending to be looking at her 'watch'. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he turned back to his food and finished it under a minute, only because he had already eaten most of it. As he was eating Izayoi, Kara and Rin had finally come down. The kids were running around the women with their toys.

"Okay kids we're all ready to go," said Izayoi. Kagome and Inuyasha both turned around and seen them standing at the doorway.

"What are you talking about Mom, I'm taking Mei home," said Inuyasha.

"Well you do that son, but we're coming too," said Izayoi.

"Well I can't fit all of you in my car," said Inuyasha.

"Yash, we aren't incapable of driving you know, just cause you're going there doesn't mean that we can't go there either in another form of transportation," said Kara.

"Well what ever, but she's driving with me," said Inuyasha possessively.

"Hold on buddy, when have I said that I'd be driving with you?" asked Kagome just adding fuel to the fire.

"Not even less than five minutes ago," said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome.

"Oh yeah, I did didn't I? Well then lets go," said Kagome acting like a total blonde.

"Oh brother, well then let's get going," said Inuyasha.

"Mama! Can we go with Uncle Inu? Please?" asked both Keita and Keira.

"Well of course, if your uncle says yes that is," said Kara.

"Please Uncle Inu!' pleaded both kids.

"Of course you can come," said Inuyasha as he bent down and picked up both kids. They both kissed him on the cheek smiling happily.

"Okay well let's get going," said Kagome as she walked out of the kitchen. Everyone followed suit and they were all in the garage. Inuyasha got to his car and put the two four-year-olds into the back seats. Kagome got into the front seat and Inuyasha got into the drivers seat. They started the car and drove off, not even waiting for the others to catch up. Keita and Keira were squealing with delight, since Inuyasha let down the roof of his car. The wind was blowing through their hair. Kagome looked back at the kids and smiled seeing how much they were enjoying it.

She then turned back to the front and looked straight ahead. The silence was starting to get a little too quiet for Kagome.

"Hey Sha-kun can I turn the radio on?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah go for it, nothings stopped you before from turning it on," said Inuyasha. She turned the radio on and put it to the hottest station.

"_Welcome back, everyone we just got a request from one of our listeners, to play Purified's single: Take Me Away. It hit number one in under a week so here it is…"_

"Oh listen isn't that Auntie Kago's song?" asked Keita.

"Yes it is, squirt. Just wait till next year when you start Kindergarten, you can tell all your friends that you know Purified. You'll be the most popular kid around," said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Inuyasha don't be telling the kid something like that," said Kagome.

"Why, it's true," said Inuyasha.

_Yeah, yeah, get up get out _

_I'm all wrong you're right; it's all safe with you_

"Auntie Kago, did you sing this song?" asked Keira.

"Yes sweetie, remember that day you all came with me to that really big building downtown? That was where I sang this song," said Kagome as she looked back at Keira.

"That's so cool! I wanna be a singer like Auntie Kago when I grow up!" said Keira.

_On and on and on and on _

_on and on and on and on_

_Don't wanna grow up I wanna get out _

_hey take me away_

_I wanna shout out _

_take me away, away, away, away, away-hey_

_Round and round here we go again_

_Same old start same old end _

_turn my head turn back again _

_same old stop never end_

"I can't believe I've never heard this song from beginning to end before," said Inuyasha teasing Kagome.

"You were the first one to hear this song from beginning to end," said Kagome as she smacked him.

"Hey, don't be hitting me while I'm driving here, kids in the car," said Inuyasha.

"Oh just you wait till we get to my house!" said Kagome.

"Can't wait!" said Inuyasha with a childish grin. After the song came to an end another band came on and Inuyasha changed the station not liking the song at all. But by then they were at Kagome's house. The kids were so excited and they unbuckled themselves and ran towards the front door. Keita banged against the door while Keira rang the door bell. A few seconds later the door swung open.

"Who is knocking on the do—Keita? Keira? Where did you two come from?" asked a 16 year old Souta.

"Uncle Souta we came to play with you!" said Keira.

"Oh, but how did you get here? Is your dad or mom with you?" asked Souta.

"Nope!" said Keira.

"Well then how did you get here?" asked Souta.

"Uncle Inu and Auntie Kago brought us here," said Keita as he pointed to Kagome and Inuyasha who were walking up to the house.

"Oh okay, come inside then kiddies, you two don't mind if my friend Kohaku plays with us too do you?" asked Souta.

"No the more people the better!" said Keira with a smile on her face.

"Okay well then lets go play," said Souta as he led the kids into the house. Kagome and Inuyasha followed them after.

"Mom I'm home!" she yelled as she went towards the stairs.

"Okay, sweetie!" yelled Kimiko from the kitchen.

"Oh and Sha-kun is here, and Auntie Izayoi, Rin and Kara are coming," she said before she was upstairs. She heard her mother say something but wasn't able to hear it. Inuyasha, who was following Kagome upstairs, heard her and told Kagome that she was happy that they were coming.

Kagome put her dress in her closet for later. Since it was a Saturday Souta was home and that was why Kohaku was over too. Kagome looked out her window and seen all of them playing.

"Let's go back down stairs! I wanna go play with the kids before I have to get ready," said Kagome.

"No, can we just stay here for a bit, before they get here?" asked Inuyasha as he sat on her bed. Kagome sighed and sat down beside him.

"Fine I guess for a little while," said Kagome. She just sat there and the next thing she knew, she felt a weight on her lap. She looked down and came face to face with Inuyasha. He was lying in her lap. Kagome was used to it though since they would do it all the time, when ever they just hung out; just the two of them. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes.

"Hey Kagome, can you tell me something?" he asked. Kagome was hesitant because last time he asked a question like that it ended up that he was asking her about the guy that she liked, meaning him.

"Depends what it's about," said Kagome which made Inuyasha smirk.

"Don't worry Mei-Chan I won't ask you any more questions about the guy you like, I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later," he said with a wink.

"Oh be quiet," said Kagome as she whacked him up side the head. "So what did you want to ask me?" asked Kagome.

"Do you remember that day when we were little?" asked Inuyasha being very vague.

"Sha-kun there were many days when we were little," said Kagome with a smile as she looked down at him. His eyes were still closed and to Kagome it looked like he was in a past memory, he had a happy smile on his face.

"Well there was this one day that I remember the most out of everything we did together," said Inuyasha.

"What was that?" asked Kagome.

"Do you remember when we were like seven and eight and I got my new sand box?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uh, not really," said Kagome.

"Oh well then you _must_ remember the part where we went for a walk in mom's garden and the only flower that was in bloom was the—"

"—lily," finished Kagome finally remembering something of what Inuyasha was talking about. Inuyasha opened his eyes when Kagome finished the sentence.

"Yeah, and do you remember what we talked about after?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not really," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked a little saddened by that.

"Oh, well then let's forget about it," said Inuyasha.

"No Sha-kun I wanna know what it was, if you remember it then I want to know what it was too," said Kagome.

"Well it was a promise we made to each other, and I was just wondering if you still wanted to keep it with me?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes seemed kind of hopeful that she would remember.

"What was the promise?" asked Kagome still not entirely sure what they had promised each other.

"So you don't remember. Well even though you don't know the promise would you still keep it?" asked Inuyasha as he looked into her eyes.

"Of course I would, if I made it with you then I promise to keep that promise!" said Kagome, still playing with his hair.

"That's good, cause I want to keep that promise too!" said Inuyasha, his eyes were tender.

"Well can you tell me what the promise was?" asked Kagome, with a smile.

"I'd tell you but then you might not want to keep the promise anymore," said Inuyasha.

"Why would you say that?" asked Kagome.

"Just cause," said Inuyasha with a smirk. He closed his eyes once again.

"Oh you're so difficult sometimes!" said Kagome. She stopped playing with his hair. He reached up and grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"I know I am, and that's why you love me. But I promise you Mei-Chan that you will not be disappointed with the promise, the day that I reveal it to you," said Inuyasha.

"You promise?" asked Kagome looking down at him.

"Yes I promise," said Inuyasha as he brought her hand down to his chest and laid it against his heart. Kagome blushed.

"Okay," said Kagome as she also closed her eyes and just let everything at the moment sink into her mind. She was in eternal bliss just sitting with Inuyasha and feeling the beat of his heart. Their peaceful moment was cut short when a soccer ball came crashing into the window. Both teens jumped because of the sudden noise. Kagome crawled off the bed and went towards the window. Inuyasha picked up his head from where he was lying to see what Kagome was doing.

Kagome pulled the window open and looked out at everyone playing outside. "What was that for?" Kagome yelled down to the people on the yard.

"Auntie Kago, come play with us! You said you would!" said Keita.

"Yeah and bring Uncle Inu too!" said Keira. Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha.

"Do you want to go?" asked Kagome.

"Sure," said Inuyasha.

"Okay we'll be right there," said Kagome. She turned towards Inuyasha, who had already gotten up. He was already at the door waiting for Kagome. They walked downstairs and on their way to the back yard they seen that Izayoi, Kara and Rin were sitting in the living room with Kimiko.

"Oh hey guys," said Kagome.

"Finally got here," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting for us!" whined Rin.

"Well it's not my fault Kara is a slow driver!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Well excuse me, I've been driving slowly because I always have the kids with me!" said Kara.

"Well the kids weren't in the car with you!" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah they were in your car!" said Kara.

"Yes Inu you should take more care in your driving especially with Keita and Keira in the car with you," said Izayoi. Inuyasha had lost that battle. Whenever his mom got involved he couldn't say anything back and would just listen to what she said.

"Sorry mom," said Inuyasha. Kara laughed to herself and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha in a childish manner.

"Act your age, Kara!" snapped Inuyasha just a little annoyed. Kara just laughed, which made Inuyasha to storm off, but not before grabbing onto Kagome's hands.

"Rin get your butt out here too!" yelled Kagome as she was dragged out towards the back yard. Rin got up and complied. She didn't want to go to the back yard by herself because Kohaku was back there, and let's just say that she had a major crush on him. She walked towards the door and meekly stepped onto the patio. She seen Inuyasha red in the face and hysterical Kagome laughing beside him, she then looked over to where the kids were playing with Souta, Keita and Kohaku and seen that they too were laughing hysterically. Keira was the only one who was quiet. Rin seen Keira walk up to Inuyasha timidly.

She pulled on his pants as he looked down at her. Keira pulled him down even further. "I'm sorry Uncle Inu, I didn't mean to hit you in the face," said Keira, as she kissed his cheek, trying to get rid of his "boo-boo". Inuyasha smiled at Keira and picked her up.

"Its okay sweetie, it wasn't your fault," said Inuyasha.

"Really? Thank you Uncle Inu!" said Keira as she took him into a hug.

"Now let's go play with everyone," said Inuyasha as he put Keira back on the floor.

"Okay! I want to be on Uncle Inu's team!" yelled Keita.

"Well I want to be on Auntie Kago's team!" yelled Keira.

"Well looks like we're not really wanted," Souta said to his friend Kohaku.

"Yeah, it sure looks that way," said Kohaku.

"Well whatever, I'm gonna go get something to drink, do you want anything?" asked Souta.

"Uh sure, what ever you have," said Kohaku.

"Hey Rin did you want something to drink?" asked Souta as he looked her way.

"Uh yeah sure, I'll have a glass of water," said Rin.

"You sure, we have pop in the fridge," said Souta.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Rin as she went to sit down on a chair. Kohaku soon followed her there and sat down beside her. Rin was getting kind of nervous. She had always liked him, but he was a year older than her so she was always nervous to talk to him, well at school at least. But now they weren't at school but the nervousness was still there,

"So Rin, what's up?" asked Kohaku making small talk.

"Oh nothing, just been here and there you know how it goes," said Rin. She winced thinking that that was the stupidest thing anyone could ever say.

"Yeah…" was his reply.

"Well what I mean to say is that, um can I talk to you," asked Rin, it just came out and now she couldn't take it back.

"Uh we are talking Rin," said Kohaku.

"I mean where it's just you and me, cause I really wanted to tell you something, and I'd rather it be just me and you, so if it goes wrong I won't be that embarrassed," said Rin.

"Um okay, do you want to go for a walk then, to the ice cream shop or something?" asked Kohaku.

"Sure!" said Rin with excitement. She got up from her chair and he got up from his. They walked back inside the house where Souta was just about to come outside with their drinks.

"Where are you two going?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"We're going for a walk, be back in about an hour maybe," said Kohaku as he grabbed Rin's hand and walked towards the entrance. As they walked Kohaku never let go of her hand and she felt so happy, thinking that maybe he did like her. A cool breeze swept past them, causing her hair to fly up and cover her face. Kohaku laughed at how cute she looked and moved her hair out of her face. Then the next thing she knew he had wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. Rin didn't complain since it was what she wanted for so long now. About five minutes later they were in front of the ice cream shop. Kohaku took out his wallet and bought two cones. Rin wanted the Chocolate orange flavor, while Kohaku got the regular chocolate flavor. Once they got their ice cream they went to the park that was just across the street. They sat down on the bench and ate their ice cream. They ate their Ice cream quietly.

"Hey Rin," said Kohaku as he finished his ice cream. Rin turned to him, she was still in the process of eating hers, and there was a bit of ice cream right under her chin. He smiled warmly at her clueless face as he leaned closer and wiped away the ice cream and instead of wiping it on something else he put his finger in his mouth. Rin became seriously nervous when he did that.

"Ko..ha..ku?" she asked.

"Shh, let me tell you a secret," said Kohaku as he moved closer to her. Rin just nodded her head dumbly as she let him talk.

"There is this girl that I think is really cute, and I've known her for quite a while, but we've never really got to hang out, because of our age difference. But the thing is I think I'm falling for her," said Kohaku.

"A-and who i-is this girl?" asked Rin hoping beyond all hope that it was her and no one else.

"I dunno if I should tell you," said Kohaku.

"Well don't tell me but can I tell you a secret?" asked Rin she was really nervous.

"Yes," he said as he grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently.

"Well there is this guy that I like, and I think that he is the most sweetest and gorgeous guy ever. But the thing is I don't think he likes me the way that I like him, but there are times where I think maybe there is a chance that he does like me, but I don't know what to do!" said Rin.

"Well I think you should just tell him," said Kohaku.

"Okay then, Kohaku you are the guy that I think I'm falling for!" she said it all in one breathe. After she said that she put her head down looking at her lap, not wanting to look at his face. She was scared that he might laugh at her. She then felt his fingers pulling her chin up to look at him. He was smiling; it was a brilliant smile that made Rin want to melt.

"Kohak—"she was stopped before she could even finished saying his name because his lips were on hers. At first she was shocked and didn't know how to respond but then her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. She leaned forward and pushed against him. He kissed her with all the love and tenderness that she was longing for and once they pulled apart they were panting, and Kohaku smiled down at her as he gave her another quick peck on the lips.

"Rin I guess I should tell you that the girl I like is and always has been you," said Kohaku.

"Really?" she squeaked, totally shocked that he did like her.

"Yup really, but because you were a year younger than me, I never had a chance to talk to you at school and what not, and we never really met anywhere else unless you and I were both and Souta's house but even that was really rare," said Kohaku.

"Yeah tell me about it," said Rin.

"So what do you say, do you like me enough for me to be your boyfriend?" asked Kohaku.

"Of course!" said Rin as she jumped at him and kissed him again. When she pulled back she let out a soft giggle. "Who would have thought that I would end up having a boyfriend by the end of the day!"

"Yeah I know what you mean, never thought that you like me too," said Kohaku.

"What are you crazy, who wouldn't want you," she said with a blush.

"Aw Rin you are so cute, now lets get back, I think that Souta might be getting bored since we left him and Hitomi isn't there to keep him company," said Kohaku.

"Yeah I guess we should get back," said Rin. So they walked back, hand in hand; both of them had a smile on their face. Rin looked up at him and smiled. She let go of his hand and wrapped it around his torso and leaned her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. When they finally got back everyone was in the living room, and they all had a clear view of the new couple. Kagome jumped up and hugged Rin, saying things like 'did you two finally hook up?' and 'Where did you guys go?' Inuyasha had to get up and pull Kagome away from them. He ruffled his little sister's hair and patted Kohaku on the back. He was happy for them, but he knew that Sesshomaru may not be as happy, because he considers Rin to be his baby sister, while Rin and Inuyasha were closer in age.

"Thanks Kaggie-chan but um shouldn't you be getting ready for your performance? It's gonna start soon!" said Rin. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Oh My GOD what time is it?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at his watch and seen that it was already 4:30.

"Mei, it's already 4:30, you should get ready," said Inuyasha.

"Oh no I'm supposed to be at the school by 5 and I can't get ready in thirty minutes! I still need to shower!" yelled Kagome.

"Well I think it'll help if you actually go get ready than yell about it here," said Souta.

"You're right, everyone move out of my way I need to get ready!" said Kagome as she ran upstairs into the washroom and started a shower.

"Sometime that girl is just too crazy for her own good," said Kimiko as she shook her head.

"It's okay Auntie Kara and I, will help her get ready," said Rin as she went and grabbed Kara's hand. They went upstairs and got everything ready for Kagome. Inuyasha went and took a seat on the couch with everyone else while they waited. Kohaku had gone home, knowing that his sister was probably getting ready to leave for the showcase as well, and he needed to get ready for it too. He would be helping Sango with the drums, bringing them in his car. Souta also went upstairs to get ready. He was going to the showcase too, and he had to go pick up Hitomi before he went there. Since the show starts at six he thought that they could just hang out for a bit before they went.

Half an hour later Kagome was ready she wasn't wearing the dress though. Her face was done, she had grey eye shadow on giving her eyes the all too famous smoky eyes. She had her hair down, but it wasn't her usual wavy hair, it looked more like her hair was just undone from braids. It looked really hot, to Inuyasha. All in all she looked like a rocker ready to perform. But after that she still looked like she had to get ready cause she was wearing a regular t-shirt and her grey sweats, which cause a confused look on everyone sitting on the couch. In her hands she was holding her favourite duffle bag the one that was vandalized by Inuyasha.

"What are you all looking at me like that?" asked Kagome.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh well first of all I still have a couple hours before I actually perform and second of all I have another dance performance with Sango and Aya and we have specific costumes to wear for that one. That performance will be first so I thought I'll just wear my sweats and change when the time comes," said Kagome.

"Oh I see. Well do you want to get going?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah let's go," said Kagome.

"Okay guys we'll cya later!" said Inuyasha as he took Kagome out side and towards his car. They walked towards the car, and got in. Inuyasha drove to the school and once he parked Kagome got all her stuff and went towards the auditorium. Inuyasha followed in his casual stride while Kagome ran. Once Kagome got into the room she seen Sango, Ayame, Bankotsu and Jakotsu already bringing in their equipment. Ayame had her guitar, customized so that it had a purple Iris on it with her name on top of that in silver cursive writing. Sango's drums were customized so that it had the bands logo on it. Purified was in a bluish purple color and the background of it was all black. Bankotsu also had his guitar customized so that he had a blue colored halberd and his name was also written on top of the halberd in silver cursive writing. Jakotsu also had his name on his base guitar, but it was in green cursive writing and he didn't have a picture of anything on it.

Kagome ran to them and helped them get set up. Kohaku was also helping Sango with the drums. "Sorry guys, I got a little caught up at home," said Kagome.

"No problem, the only problem I would say is that all three of you haven't changed into your costumes yet!" said Bankotsu as he looked at them.

"We don't have to perform for a while so we thought we'd be comfortable," said Sango.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" asked Ayame.

"No, no, no problem here," said Bankotsu.

"Okay well let's finish getting everything to the back, cause then we should be ready. Oh and does the stage crew have all of our songs ready to go?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure," said Jakotsu.

"Okay well I'll go check, is that okay?" asked Kagome as she looked at all of them.

"Of course it is, now go," said Ayame. Kagome went off looking for Miroku since he was in charge of the whole event. As Kagome left the auditorium through the side entrance Inuyasha walked into the auditorium through the main entrance. He was following Kagome, but once he got into the room he couldn't see her. He seen the rest of the band and decided to just go say hi to them and wish them luck. He was still taking his time walking down to them.

"INU! You came early to see me?" asked Kikyo as she came into view. She was wearing a very skanky out fit. Inuyasha looked her up and down, and Kikyo noticed but thought that he liked it.

"Like what you see baby?" she asked seductively.

"Huh?" he asked snapped out of his daze of thinking how bad he thought it looked.

"I said do you like what you see, but after that response I already know the answer," said Kikyo as she leaned up and kissed him. Inuyasha kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So looks like someone isn't mad anymore," said Inuyasha as he looked down at his girl friend.

"Of course how could I be mad at you," said Kikyo. Inuyasha laughed at that and caused Kikyo to pout.

"It's just that, I know for a fact that I can get people really mad, and I know that so I think it's funny that you can't get mad at me," said Inuyasha.

"Well it's true I would never be mad at you, not for too long at least," said Kikyo.

"Sure, babe," said Inuyasha as he pecked her on the nose. "So tell me are you ready for the performance?"

"Yup, Yura is sitting over there with Naraku. She's been flirty with him all year and they still haven't hooked up. It's kinda sad if you think about it," said Kikyo as she looked over at her best friend.

"Well sometimes it's hard to actually get your feelings out. My sister just finally hooked up with Sango's little brother," said Inuyasha.

"Aw that's so cute, Rin is so cute," said Kikyo trying to earn some brownie points with Inuyasha. Inuyasha just laughed to himself thinking, '_if only Kikyo could hear the things Rin says about her.'_

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go see what everyone else is doing babe, if you don't mind that is," said Inuyasha.

"No its okay, I have to go get stretched anyways," said Kikyo as she went to get Yura so that they could go get stretched for their performance. Inuyasha continued walking towards the rest of his friends.

"Hey guys," said Inuyasha. They all looked up from what they were doing.

"Oh hey Yash," said Bankotsu.

"Damn Yashie lookin' good there! Oh how I wish I had snagged you before that kinky-ho got to you," said Jakotsu said in a dramatic manner, cause he had a crush on him before he met Muso.

"Oh god, Jakotsu, you really need to stop doing that to me, it really gives me the creeps and on top of that you already have a boyfriend. Plus my girlfriend isn't a hoe," said Inuyasha as he looked at Kikyo who, in her booty shorts, was bending down in the direction of a bunch of guys. "Well not that much of a hoe," he corrected himself.

"But I can't help it," said Jakotsu. Bankotsu just whacked him upside the head.

"Thanks man," said Inuyasha.

"No problem," said Bankotsu.

"So Yash you wanna help moving my drums to the back, I think Kohaku's dead over there," said Sango as she looked at her brother who was sprawled on the floor beside a part of the drums.

"Sure," said Inuyasha as he started to help. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Ayame went first and put their guitars in the back and then came back to help what ever was left. Once they all finished they sat down on the floor,

"Wow that was such a work out. I can't believe you brought these all here yourself," said Inuyasha as he looked at Sango.

"Well Haku helped me with most of it," said Sango.

"Yeah and I do it all for free," he muttered.

"Hey Haku are you gonna bring Rin here or are you guys coming on your own?" asked Inuyasha. He smirked when he seen Kohaku sit up straight.

"Oh I dunno we didn't even talk about it," said Kohaku.

"Well I think you should bring her here," said Sango.

"Yeah, you would make all the other girls in your grade and hers so jealous," said Ayame with that dreamy look in her eyes.

"Why would they all be jealous?" asked Kohaku.

"Well dear little brother, you and Souta somehow managed to be the hottest guys in your grade, and since Hitomi snatched Souta you were the last one left. And now that Rin has you they would all be jealous," said Sango. Kohaku blushed at what his sister just said.

"But I don't want Rin to be looked at badly," said Kohaku.

"Don't worry she can take care of herself, after all she is a half demon like myself," said Inuyasha proudly.

"Well then I guess I'll go call her," said Kohaku as he got up. He was about to walk outside to get reception until he realized that he didn't have Rin's number. He turned back around and seen Inuyasha smiling back at him.

"Here use my phone but bring it back," said Inuyasha as he tossed his phone at Kohaku. Kohaku ran out and went to call Rin.

"Aw Haku is so cute," said Ayame.

"Yeah never thought he'd actually have the guts to ask her out," said Sango.

"Well you guys don't give him enough credit," said Inuyasha.

"Well what do you expect I'm his older sister," said Sango with a laugh. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. He closed his eyes and lay back down on the floor. He then felt someone hovering over him. He opened his eyes and seen Kagome standing over him.

"You know that the floor is really dirty, Sha-kun," said Kagome.

"Yeah but I'm so tired," said Inuyasha as he closed his eyes again.

"Well then maybe you should go take a nap in your car or something," said Kagome.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well cause we have to go get changed and everything, the show starts in 15 minutes," said Kagome.

"Oh shit really? Well then we have to go get our costumes on for the girl group thing," said Sango.

"Yeah I know that's why I came back, oh and Roku said that everything is ready for all of our performances, and we have another performance," said Kagome.

"what?" asked all the others who didn't know about it.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you all about it, well Hojo got sick or something cause he can't perform tonight, so Mr. Oda said that we can have his spot, since he knows that we'll be asked for an encore," said Kagome smugly.

"But we didn't practice another song," said Bankotsu.

"Don't worry guys Kags and I have it covered," said Ayame.

"Yeah I'll tell you more about it back stage," said Kagome.

"Well I guess I should just go take a nap since you're all leaving me!" said Inuyasha dramatically. He left and went to find Kohaku to get his phone back before heading over to his car. Kagome all went into the back to get changed and ready. Once they were all ready there was only five more minutes before everything would start. They all just waited around, until the show started.

- x -

The auditorium had been busy all day and now it was filled with murmurs as the people in the audience waited patiently for the show to start. Inuyasha was in the front row, with Kouga beside him Kohaku bedside him, Rin beside him Souta beside her and Hitomi beside him. The other seat beside Inuyasha was empty because Kikyo asked him to save the seat for him since she would be finished the performance and could watch the rest of the performances. All the lights suddenly went off as one spotlight aimed at the door, where Miroku stepped into. He walked down to the stage waving to all the people as he went.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our grade showcase, where we will show all the talent that is held within our grade. And let me tell you I've seen some of the things that will be performed today and it will be something to behold. Our grad committee has worked really hard to make this event a successful one so let's hope you all enjoy. To start of the night let me introduce you to Kikyo Hiromi and Yura Watanabe doing a dance number and let me tell you that it's hot!" said Miroku. He left the stage as the curtains were pulled and on stage was Kikyo and Yura. They were in their outfits, which were school girl outfits, but not the ones that they wear to school but the costumes for a naughty school girl. The skirt which was grey showed everything underneath whenever they bent down. The shirt looked more like a bra to the crowd. And on top of the bra like top they wore a vest in the same grey color, but it had some sort of crest in pink. They looked like the typical naughty school girls that you would find in the movies. They did a hip-hop number, which was done really well, but the clothing was just a little too much, and Inuyasha thought the same thing,.

"Well what did I tell you, was that hot or not?" asked Miroku as he reappeared. Everyone in the crowd was cheering, repeatedly saying "Hot, Hot, Hot!" Inuyasha was just a little ticked that everyone was ogling his girlfriend. He didn't like her in those clothes. "Let's give them another round of applause! Now for our next act I am more than happy to introduce you the three beauty's from Purified. Kagome Higurashi, Ayame Lang and Sango Taijya who might I add is the love of my life. So lets hear it for them they are doing a dance and musical number which by the way will knock your socks off," said Miroku. Once again Miroku disappeared and the lights went off. Only the lights on stage were on where the three girls were. All three of them were in a crouching position. The music started up…

Kagome swayed to the music as she slowly rose before the other two. She was wearing black leggings with grey shorts on, on top of that. Her top was a top that covered most of her front, it showed her belly button and her sides, and kept the back backless. She looked absolutely amazing. She swayed her body from side to side as she started singing.

"_**Oh, baby…… dolls. Fellas…… are you ready? Let's dance…… oh baby…… I know you like me**__," said Kagome as she looked into the crowed. Everyone already started whistling and calling out to her. _

"_**I know you like me**__," both Ayame and Sango sang back up as they did the same motion as Kagome. _

_  
__**"I know you do**__," sang Kagome as she came closer to the stage this time her eyes landed on Inuyasha as she danced. Bending down to the ground as Sango and Ayame did the same._

"_**I know you do**__," sang Sango and Ayame. __**"That's why whenever I come around she's all over you**__," sang Kagome as she winked at Inuyasha. He looked a little confused, but then just smiled thinking that it was apart of the show. "__**And I know you want it**__."_

_**"I know you want it,"**__ sang Sango and Ayame. They still danced on the spot they were at. _

_**"It's easy to see**__," sang Kagome as she looked at the rest of the audience._

_**"it's easy to see**__," sang Ayame and Sango.  
__**  
"And in the back of your mind, I know you should be home with me**__," said Kagome as she walked back towards Sango and Ayame who were just behind Kagome. _

The Chorus started and all three girls sang together. They marched forwards as they danced. They were in perfect sync. Everyone in the audience was amazed at how good they were. If they wanted they could have been a girl group. "_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha"**_

_The girls continued their dance sequence as Kagome started up the singing once again._

_**"Fight the feeling,"**__ sang Sango as she continued to dance along side Kagome and Ayame__**. "Fight the feeling,"**__ sang Kagome and Ayame._

"_**Leave it alone,"**__ sang Kagome and then turned towards Sango and she leaned towards her. "__**And leave it alone**__," only Sango sang this time. _

_**"Cause if it ain't love it just ain't enough to leave a happy home,"**__ sang Kagome as she looked back into the audience._

_**"Let's keep it friendly,"**__ this time Ayame took the lead. "__**Let's keep it friendly,"**__ Kagome and Sango took back up._

_**"You have to play fair,"**__ sang Sango__**. "You have to play fair,"**__ sand Kagome and Ayame_

_**"See, I don't care,"**__ sang Kagome. "__**But I know she ain't gon' wanna share,"**__ sang Ayame_

the Chorus started and all three girls sang together. They did the same march as they danced. They were in perfect sync.

"_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me (oh)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me)  
Don't cha, don't cha , baby  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big fun)  
Don't cha, don't cha"**_

_Now Kagome took center stage as she sang out. She wanted him to hear her and realized that she was singing only for him. She locked her gaze with his as she sang the next verse._

"_**I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind"  
**__  
__**"See, I know she loves you,"**__ sang Kagome. "__**I know she loves you,**__" sang Sango and Ayame. __**"I understand**__," sang Kagome. __**"I understand,"**__ sang Ayame and Sango.  
__**   
"I'd probably be just as crazy about you If you were my own man,"**__ sang Kagome her eyes were still locked with Inuyasha's _

_**"Maybe next lifetime,"**__ she sang there was sadness in her eyes as she said those words. "__**Maybe next lifetime," **__sang Sango and Ayame_

"_**Possibly,"**__ sang Kagome that sadness was still there. "__**Possibly,**__" sang Sango and Ayame.__**"Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me,"**__ said Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha and winked._

The Chorus started for the last time and all three girls sang together. They did the same march as they danced. They were still in perfect sync the crowd cheered them on.

"_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me)  
Don't cha, don't cha   
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big fun)  
Don't cha, don't cha**__" _

They finished the song and Kagome smiled. "THANK YOU Seiju High! This was just a song that we came up with," said Kagome.

"But we're not sure if it should be on our CD," said Sango.

"What do you guys think, should it be on it?" asked Ayame as she winked into the audience. Everyone erupted into a cheer.

"Well that looks like a yes to me, don't you think Sango?" asked Kagome.

"It sure does," said Sango.

"Well anyways guys we'll be back soon, so for now just sit back and enjoy the rest of the night!" said Ayame as she dragged her two friends with her. Miroku then came waltzing out from behind the curtains.

"Well what did I tell you, did they knock you socks off or what?" he looked down at his feet and gasped. "Well look my socks were knocked off," he said as he lifted his foot to reveal that it was barefoot. Everyone laughed. "Well I hope you enjoyed that amazing performance from the three beauties from Purified. But no worries they'll be back two more times tonight! So let's welcome the next performance, By Ayumi Imamura who will be performing on the piano. And let me tell you this she is the best pianist in our school. So put your hands together for her!" said Miroku, he clapped his hands as he walked off the stage. Ayumi was already positioned in her spot as she started. Inuyasha though was not really listening, he was busy thinking about the way Kagome was looking at him as she sang. He knew that she was singing it at him, he just knew it. With each passing moment all his suspicions that she liked him were being verified. For the next eight acts Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention. So many talents were on display, like when a student performed a break dancing trick, where he flipped upside down in mid air and made it look like he walked on air. He was just too busy thinking about Kagome.

Kikyo who was sitting beside Inuyasha was getting more and more annoyed that he wasn't even looking at her when she whispered things into his ear. He just kinda brushed her off. She was more than ticked, because she noticed the way Kagome was singing her first song to him. He finally snapped to when he heard Kagome's name being said out loud. He looked up that there was Miroku.

"Well guys as I said before we would see more of Purified. Now the whole band will perform. With Kagome on the vocals, Ayame and Bankotsu are playing the electric guitar; Jakotsu is playing the base and my sweetheart Sango is on drums!"

"Miroku shut up!" was heard, and everyone knew that it was Sango yelling from behind the curtains.

"Okay well that's my cue to shut up and present the next performance! So give it up for Purified!" he said as he walked off stage. The curtains were pulled open to reveal Purified. Kagome was now wearing the dress. She also wore knee length boots to match and a black choker that had a small round pendant on it. Ayame was wearing a purplish blue skirt with a black halter top. She was in black flats. Bankotsu was wearing black pants, no under shirt and a black vest which was left opened. On the vest were traces to the bands color. Jakotsu was wearing the same black pants but he was wearing a t-shirt with the bands logo on it. And Sango was wearing a bluish purple colored tube top with black shorts, and matching converse shoes.

"Hey everyone! We're back with a new song which no one has heard of yet," Kagome screamed into the mike.

"And we thought that we'd let our school be the first ones to hear it," said Ayame as she came closer to Kagome.

"So let's get this started! Hit it!" said Kagome as the band started playing the music.

"_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend," **__Kagome sang the first part of the song as she walked up to Bankotsu and trailed her fingers across his chest. He just smirked at her as she walked back to the center of the stage. They she started to jump to the music. Now she was looking into the audience and looked directly at Inuyasha as she sang. __****_

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
and Hell Yeah  
I'm the one and only princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right." _This whole verse Kagome had danced around the stage making everyone else in the audience want to get up and dance along with her. Kagome was having fun and every other word she would look back to Inuyasha to show him that she was talking about him. At the next part of the song Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and looked towards Kikyo. She didn't want to look mean, but the words just fit so well that they wrote them in. __****_

"She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!"_ sang Kagome as she turned her attention back to Inuyasha for the chorus. This time she pointed out to him as she sang it. __****_

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend." _Kagome winked at him as she did a dance sequence by herself. As the next part came up she looked back out to the audience she pointed to random people making everyone cheer even more. __****_

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again," _she sang. _

_**  
"And again and again and again!" **__Sango and Ayame sang that part, for the back up as they played their instruments. __****_

"She's like so whatever  
and you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everyone's talking about!  


_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend," **__Kagome was having fun and when she looked back down to Inuyasha she seen that he was smirking. Her heart was fluttering when she seen his smirk, and was becoming more and more hopeful that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. __****_

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
what the hell were you thinking?!  


_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
what the hell were you thinking?!"**__ Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Ayame stopped playing their instruments as the clapped their hands. Ayame and Sango sang along with Kagome as Kagome did a dance number. After that part the three started strumming their instruments. __**  
**_

"_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
no way no way" **__Kagome started jumping around again as she sang, she put as much passion as she could into each and every word as she sang. The song was slowly coming to a close as the chorus was repeated once more. _

"_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way, hey—hey!" **__Kagome repeated the last line a few times as the music died down. Once the song ended the whole room erupted in applause. Kagome was beaming with excitement. _

"So what did you think? Did you all like it?" asked Kagome really out of breathe. The audience cheered again and everyone in the band was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well that sounds like a yes to me," said Bankotsu as he walked closer to the audience.

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Ayame.

"Well guys that was awesome, as usual," said Miroku as he appeared beside the rest of the band.

"Why thank you Roku!" said Jakotsu as he winked at Miroku flirtatiously. Miroku shuddered, in a playful manner.

"Now how many of you would wish that Kagome was singing that song directly at you? I know all of you would love her to be your girlfriend," said Miroku as he winked into the audience. This time the male population in the crowd cheered. Kagome laughed out loud.

"Oh be quiet Roku," said Kagome as she whacked him lightly.

"Well I tried guys. But anyways let's give them one more round of applause! They will be performing one more song, after this next act, which is a performance by the grad band and choir. Purified who is in the both the band and choir will not be performing for they have to set up for their next performance. But you guys won't be disappointed. They are playing our grad song, Buy you a Drank! Yeah that's right; this is our song grads of 2007. So sing along!" said Miroku as he walked off the stage. The band had already set up and they began the song. While they were performing Purified went to the back to take a break. They all grabbed some water and just sat down. Four minutes later they finished and Purified had to get all their stuff back on to the stage. Sango's drums were wheeled onto the stage quickly. Kagome grabbed a stool and placed it in the middle of the stage, close to the front. Ayame, Bankotsu and Jakotsu all just grabbed their guitars and got into position.

"Well guys the night is finally coming to a close and Purified is going to end it. I know, I know you all don't want it to end, be we've run out of talent so you'll just have to make do with what we've got!" said Miroku as the crowd laughed.

"Okay now seriously, this is it. So put your hands together for our last performance, and trust me it'll be good!" said Miroku as he walked off the stage for the second last time. Suddenly all the lights in the room went off. The curtains to the stage pulled open again and a single spotlight was shinning on an empty stool. _Ayame grabbed her guitar—not the electric guitar mind you just the regular one—and started strumming the guitar. Kagome then walked up to the stool with a microphone in her hand and sat on the stool. She started singing the song with a quiet and calming voice. The rest of the stage was lit up by a starry back drop. _

"_**This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
This is as hard as it gets  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough**_

I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and achin'  
And tumblin' and breakin'

Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could

I dream a world where you understand  
That I dream a million sleepless nights  
Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights

I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends,  
Nothing but good friends?" _she looked at Inuyasha after she said that part.___

"Cause you don't see me  
and you don't need me  
and you don't love me  
the way I wish you would," _during this part Kagome sang along with Sango and Ayame. Once this verse was done Bankotsu joined Ayame, and strummed his guitar. Jakotsu added the base creating a steady melody. And Sango tapped on the drums adding the background and the base. And Kagome continued singing by herself. __****_

"The way I wish you would

This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get

I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see-through  
And not enough to you

Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would

Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could,"_ the very last line of the song Kagome looked straight at Inuyasha held the gaze, giving him a hopeful look. _

After the song ended Kagome got off of her stool and gave the crowd a big smile. "Well guys that's it. Our showcase is over! Thanks for coming out to see all the talented students here at our school!" said Kagome.

"Thanks Kags you took the words right outta my mouth!" said Miroku as he reappeared.

"No problem!" said Kagome giving him a cheeky smile.

"Well this is it folks! Now have a good night. I hope you all enjoyed what we put up for you guys. Cause let me tell you it wasn't easy, but for the sake of everyone we made it happen. Oh but before you leave lets bring out all the students who were apart of the showcase, if they performed or were backstage we want to see you all up here on stage!" said Miroku as he waited for everyone to come on stage. "Now give them a big round of applause!" Everyone cheered for them as they all took a bow.

"Now, thank you and good night!" said Sango from her microphone as the lights all went on.

"Thank you and have a safe drive home!" said Ayame as she waved to everyone. Everyone got out of their seats and slowly left the auditorium. Kagome though was getting really nervous, one because she seen Inuyasha just sitting on his chair not moving at all but he had that same smirk on his face and two because now she had to face him. Once everyone left, and surprisingly Kikyo too the only people left in the auditorium was Kagome's group which includes Inuyasha. Ayame and Sango realized that Kagome wanted to go talk to him. So they helped her by pushing her off the stage, knowing that Inuyasha would catch her in a heartbeat. After that they grabbed all the guys and took them behind the curtains so that they could listen.

Kagome closed her eyes thinking that she would make contact with the concrete floor but instead she felt warm arms holding her and smelled the same cologne that Inuyasha always wears. She then opened her eyes and smiled at him. He placed her back on the floor and they were now looking at each other.

"Kagome I—"stared Inuyasha but he couldn't' finish. Kagome had closed the space between them and placed her lips on his. It was her first kiss. She had actually gotten what she wanted; she had her first kiss with Inuyasha. The thing that surprised her the most was the fact that Inuyasha didn't pull away or stand their with out responding. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Kagome smiled into the kiss as she pushed up against him. She snaked her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist. They only pulled back when there was a lack of oxygen. Kagome looked at him with a huge grin. Inuyasha on the other hand gave her a fixed gaze.

"Sha-kun you were right, you were the one I wanted to have my first kiss with," said Kagome. "And I also think that I've fallen for you," she said as she hugged him. Inuyasha though pushed her back just a little so that he could look at her.

"Listen Kagome, I can't do this. It wouldn't' be fair to Kikyo, and besides you know that I would never want to ruin our friendship," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked shocked. He was rejecting her.

"Then why did you kiss me back! WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" she yelled getting hysterical.

"Kagome listen to m—"

"NO! YOU KISSED ME BACK, IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME THEN YOU WOULD HAVE PUSHED ME AWAY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?" she yelled the tears were falling down her face. He pulled her into a hug as he rubbed her back.

"I don't want to hurt you Mei-chan, but this is just how it is. I promise you in the end we will be happy. You will be with who you want to be with," said Inuyasha as he whispered into her ear.

"But I want to be with you and only you, Sha-kun!" she cried. Inuyasha just smiled.

"I know Mei-chan, I know," he said.

"How about we go home now?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome's head sprang up. She looked scared and tried to push away from him.

"No I can't go with you," she cried as she tore away from him and ran away from him. On that note Inuyasha called out to her and was about to run after her, when he felt two hand grab hold of each of his arms.

"No Yash, you shouldn't be the one to go after her right now," said Sango.

"Yeah I think she just needs her space," said Ayame.

"Guys, I'm gonna go see if she's okay," said Bankotsu. Everyone else nodded. Bankotsu ran out of the school looking for her the first place he went was towards her tree. There he found her sitting on the bench crying. She kept wiping her eyes but the tears just wouldn't stop. He went beside her and sat down.

"It's okay Kags it's only me," said Bankotsu as he felt her flinch.

"Oh Banky," she said as she sniffled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"He kissed me! Banky he kissed me back, with so much love and then told me he couldn't be with me! What kind of person who kisses like that wouldn't love that person!? It just makes no sense," she said in a whisper.

"I know Kags I know," said Bankotsu as he took her into a hug. "Why don't we go home? Do you want me to take you home?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yes," said Kagome as she closed her eyes. Bankotsu got up, helping her on to her feet as they walked towards his car. He called Jakotsu and told him to grab his guitar and bring it to his house, and also told them how Kagome was doing and that he would be taking her home. Once they got to his car, he opened the car door and let her in. She sat down and leaned against the window.

"It'll be alright, Kags I promise you that much," said Bankotsu once he got into his side. They drove in silence. Kagome had tears streaming down her face and was too tired to even wipe them away. She cried that whole night and never once stopped thinking about him.

- x -

**A/N: well people there you go what do you think? Was it any good? I hope you liked it cause I had a lot of fun writing it. I think just one more chapter to go and this is over, then back to Living in the moment! I hope you all enjoyed, now make me happy and review!**


	4. Too Late

**In the end**

_Too Late_

Summary: Since they were little they were inseparable. No matter where they went, they were together. But this all changed during their last year of high school. That year he got a girlfriend: a girlfriend that wasn't her. So where does that leave their relationship and the promise he made to her so long ago…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thanks and enjoy!**

- x -

Ever since that night; ever since those few moments between Kagome and Inuyasha in the auditorium their relationship has been strained. Inuyasha didn't feel that anything was wrong between them and that it was nothing really, the only problem with his thinking was that Kagome didn't just think of it as nothing. It was really major to her, and the fact that Inuyasha didn't think so just made her even madder. She tried to steer clear of him where ever she went, when she went to Inuyasha's house she wouldn't even talk to him. It was pretty bad and everyone noticed. After a whole week of being ignored Inuyasha knew that she would keep doing it until……well he didn't know until when. He did know that her feelings were genuine and he did feel stupid for hurting her, but he couldn't do anything about it cause he was with Kikyo.

So now there was only a little less than a week left before they graduated. The exams were almost finished and that was Kagome's biggest excuse. When ever someone asked her she would respond by saying," What are you talking about, were perfectly fine. It's just that the finals are really stress full and I haven't had time to talk to him, cause I've been studying." The person would usually just roll their eyes saying something under their breath. This would be a usual routine for Kagome ever since that night almost two weeks ago. The only reason she didn't want to see him was because she was embarrassed of what he would say about how she confessed her feelings for him and flat out rejected her. She felt totally hurt and just didn't want to see him in fear of having all her emotions resurface. With in the past few days she came to a conclusion that she would forget all her feelings and once she did she would just be able to go back to how everything used to be.

It was now the last final of their high school career. This was their last exam before they all head out into the real world. There was only ten more minutes before time was up. Kagome was writing as fast as she possibly could to finish her essay on the feudal era; the topic she chose to write about on her History final. She was finally done and had five minutes to spare. She smiled down at her paper, clearly happy with what she wrote. Then out of curiosity she took a look around the rest of her classmates and seen that many were still writing their essays. Just by chance her eyes fell on Inuyasha who was just like her looking around to all the people to see how many were finished. A smile crept onto her face as she looked at him. His eyes then turned towards her and for a brief second their eyes met. Inuyasha tried to smile back but Kagome turned away not wanting to make him think that she was okay with him. Kagome looked back down at her paper, wishing that the time was finished and that she could run out of the room. She could feel his intense amber eyes looking at her. She then took a chance and looked up at the front of the room to see that their teacher was also looking at his watch.

"Okay boys and girls time is up! So would you all just leave your papers at the desk and leave from the back doors. I hope you all did well on the exam. And good luck with the rest of your lives," said the teacher.

When Kagome heard that she sprang from her seat and walked as quickly as she could to the exit. She had a really big feeling that if she lingered in that room any longer Inuyasha was gonna try to talk to her, and that was the last thing she wanted right now. Once Kagome got to the door she broke off into a sprint towards the school parking lot. She was trying to look for her car as she ran, but in her state she couldn't remember. She was scared, scared that Inuyasha would catch up to her, and scared that she would have to talk to him. Then she realized if she couldn't find her car all she would have to do is unlock the car and it would show itself. So Kagome pressed the button on her keys and sure enough her small black car came to life. She also noticed that she had parked all the way on the other side of the parking lot. She let out a sigh and walked towards it. She thought that if Inuyasha were to have gone after her, he would have caught up to her by now. So she decided that it was safe to walk at a normal pace. As she was walking towards her car she forgot to tell Sango and Ayame that she wasn't going to hang out so she started digging through her bag looking for her phone. As she got closer to her car she was still fiddling with her bag. When she was right in front of her car she finally found her phone and pulled it out giving a triumphant squeal. She had her hands up in the air as she did a small little dance. Then she heard someone clear their throat and she stood still in her position: arms above her head, and her white tank top was ridding up her torso just a little. She looked at the person who cleared their throat and her face paled considerably. She wanted to just turned back around and run the other way.

"Glad to see that your still acting the same when I'm not on your mind," said Inuyasha, who was sitting on top of Kagome's car.

"How did you get here before me?" she asked in a whisper more to her self than to him.

"Well I took the other exit which is a lot closer to the parking lot," said Inuyasha.

"So what do you want?" she said in a cold tone, not wanting to have a conversation with him.

"Well I want to talk to you again. You've been avoiding me," said Inuyasha.

"No I haven't. I've been really busy studying for the exams, I haven't been avoiding you. Ask anyone I haven't talked to any of them properly since the showcase ended," said Kagome.

"Okay, so now that the exams are all over can we hang out again?" asked Inuyasha with his arms crossed.

"Sorry I'm busy today, I'm supposed to hang out with Sango and Ayame," said Kagome.

"Oh then how come you are going to your car Kagome? When they are waiting for you by the fountain?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well that's cause I-I forgot …to….uh…I forgot my jacket in the car and wanted to get it before we went somewhere," said Kagome. She scolded her self inwardly at the stupid excuse she made up.

"Oh really? It's like 26 degrees outside and you want a jacket. And lets not forget that you'd be coming to your car anyways since you would be driving, since Aya and Sango don't have cars," said Inuyasha.

"Why do you care!?" she yelled out of lack of anything better to say.

"Well," started Inuyasha in a calm voice." I care because I thought you are my best friend, but lately it seems that you don't even want to see me."

"Why do you keep saying that! I am not avoiding you or anyone else so sto–"

"Kagome you know very well that every time we come close to each other you decide to walk the other way. Since that night, since that night that we kissed you haven't even called me once. I really do miss you and I'm tired of having to watch you struggle with what ever it is that is on you mind," said Inuyasha as he jumped off the car and walked towards her. She instinctively took a step back as he approached her.

"See what I mean you just did it again, the closer I get to you the farther you try to get. Am I that unbearable?" he asked sincerely. His eyes held hurt that Kagome was scared of him. He wished that none of this ever happened. When he said those words Kagome dropped her head so that she was looking at the ground.

"No…you could never be unbearable, Sha-kun," said Kagome in a whisper.

"What was that?" asked Inuyasha not able to hear what she had to say.

"It's not that I can't stand you," said Kagome her eyes glistening with fresh tears. She looked up at him with those eyes, all her emotions flowing out of them. "It's that I still love you."

Inuyasha's eyes grew warm as he walked up to her. But she still took a step back.

"I still love you but I know I shouldn't. I just want it to go away! I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be, but it won't and I know it's entirely my fault," said Kagome as the tears fell. She fell to the ground now sitting on the hard concrete.

"No Kagome it's not your fault, trust me. It just happened, you can't stop it from happening," said Inuyasha as he knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Yes it is, see you don't even call me Mei-chan anymore. You just call me Kagome like everyone else does. Only you ever called me that and now I won't ever hear it," said Kagome. 

"Mei-chan you are still the most important person in my life. So don't even think for a second that I will forget you. Nothing feels different between us, on my end. And I do love you too, so much but you don't see that because of the hurt from that night. But right now I'm with Kikyo and you are my best friend," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah well why couldn't I be the girlfriend and the best friend? I am tired of just being the friend who you turn to," said Kagome as the tears still fell.

"Well it's cause we've grown up together, and all that other stuff, but like I've said before you are still the most important person in my life besides mom and dad," said Inuyasha.

"What about Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

"What about her?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well isn't she important to you?" asked Kagome with a small smile on her face.

"Not as important as you," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"That's good to know," she said.

"Okay now lets get up and straighten you out," said Inuyasha as he got up and gave her a hand. She took it and pulled herself up. He smiled down at her as he wiped the tears from her face. Then she took him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sha-kun. I didn't mean to ignore you," said Kagome.

"It's okay, Mei-chan you had every right to heck if I were you I'd have probably hit me before storming off," said Inuyasha.

"Well then you're lucky that I didn't think of that cause I think I might have if I'd have thought about it," said Kagome with a cheeky smile.

"Well I'm glad that you didn't." said Inuyasha. _'and I'm glad that you are happy again,'_ he thought as he looked at her smiling face.

"Yeah you must be cause you know I can pack a punch," said Kagome.

"Yeah, so Mei-chan are we okay? Still friends?" asked Inuyasha, hoping that she would say yes.

"Of course I was just being an idiot. It's perfectly fine between us. But just know that I still do love you more than anyone else and that I probably won't ever stop loving you. If you're okay with it then so am I," said Kagome with a sad smile.

"Yeah I think I can live with that, actually I think I really like knowing that I am all you'll ever be thinking about. Makes me feel important," said Inuyasha inflating his chest a little. Kagome smacked him on the chest and they both started laughing. "I'm glad that you're happy again." 

"Well of course I'm happy I'm talking to you again," said Kagome. "Nothing in the world would make me happier, but right now I should get going with Sango and Aya waiting for me," she finished.

"Yeah I guess you should," said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded but didn't move to go yet. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha. He felt the same way. Kagome finally decided she should go before Sango and Ayame both yell at her for ditching them. As she turned to go Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and turned her back around. She looked just a little confused, and in the next second her eyes held shock growing wider than usual. He had leaned in a kissed her. He massaged her lips with his own and a spark went up and down both of their spines. Kagome didn't know what to do. Contemplating in her mind on what to do, she finally decided to just kiss him back, she couldn't get in trouble if he kissed her right? So she snaked her arms up to his neck again and kissed him back. It was a sweet kiss that only lasted a brief moment and once it was over both of them pulled back. He gave her a small smile.

"Sorry just couldn't help myself," he said.

"I-its okay," said Kagome. They were still mere centimeters away from each other. He then pecked her lightly on the lips.

"Well you should get going," said Inuyasha as he ruffled her hair and walked the other way towards his car. Kagome just stood there. She was shocked, he had kissed her on his own accord not once but twice. She was blushing like crazy and now she really didn't want to go meet up with Sango and Ayame because one, her face was as red as a tomato and two, Ayame would smell Inuyasha's scent all over her. But she went anyways and with a great big smile on her face. Kagome seen both of them by the water fountain looking angry but she didn't even notice that. Ayame noticed Kagome first and turned around.

"What the hell Kagome! We've been waiting here for almost an hour. The exam ended at one and now it's almost two. I could have been with Kouga but you wanted to chill," screamed Ayame.

"Yeah I blew off Miroku for today, and you came late," said Sango.

"Well excuse me for not having a man," said Kagome but she wasn't mad at all.

"Wait why the hell are you smiling?" asked Sango. 

"And why is Yash's scent all over you?" asked Ayame with a smirk.

"Well we made up, and…" she said as she leaned closer so that no one else would hear "…he kissed me." Both girls' eyes bulged out.

"WHAT!" they both yelled. 

"Yeah he kissed me on his own, but we said that we would just be friends for now," said Kagome. She was really excited. 

"Oh my god and you're okay with this?" asked Sango. 

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," said Kagome.

"Well as long as you're okay with it Kaggie-chan then I'm happy for you," said Ayame.

"Yeah, now lets go, I'm starving!" said Kagome as she linked her arms between her two friends and led them towards her car. 

- x -

Inuyasha felt like he was on cloud nine as he walked to his car. He couldn't believe that he had kissed her the way that he did, but he didn't regret it one bit. Once he got into his car he drove straight home. He turned on the radio to the same station that they listened to the last time he drove Kagome, Keita and Keira. And once again they were playing Purified's hit single Take Me Away. He smiled as he listened to his best friends voice float around in his car. When the song finished he had reached his house. He parked his car and went into the mansion. He practically floated into the kitchen, where Kara was feeding Keita and Keira. He pulled out a water bottle from the fridge and sat down beside Keira.

"Well don't you look happy," said Kara as she put the spoon into Keita's mouth. 

"Mama, I can eat by myself! How come Kei-chan can eat by herself?" asked Keita.

"Well sweetie, Keira actually eats her food, you like to throw it around," said Kara in a motherly tone.

"Uncle Inu tell mama that I can eat by myself," said Keita looking at Inuyasha.

"Sorry squirt but it's true. You always like to throw your food," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah it's no wonder with you always egging him on," said Kara.

"See mama its uncle Inu's fault. I can eat by my self just let me try please!" pleaded Keita.

"Okay sweetie but if any food goes flying you'll be eating with me for the whole year, and I'll have to tell your daddy. Now you don't want him to be mad at you, do you?" asked Kara.

"No I don't want daddy to be mad at me," said Keita as he took the spoon and ate properly. Kara looked at her son eat for a moment before she turned towards Inuyasha who was sitting at the table with a smile on his face. "So Yash what's up with you? You don't seem to be grumpy anymore," said Kara.

"Well Kagome and I made up," said Inuyasha with a great big smile.

"Well that's good to hear, but why are you this excited?" asked Kara.

"Well you promise not to tell Rin or Sessh?" asked Inuyasha.

"I promise not to tell either of them," said Kara.

"Or mom or dad," said Inuyasha.

"Them neither," said Kara. "So tell me what it is."

"Well," he started as he leaned closer to his sister-in-law. "I kind of kissed Kagome today." Kara's eyes went wide when he said that.

"What?" she asked thinking that maybe she didn't hear him properly.

"I kissed her. I just did it, I can't explain why but it was the best thing that has ever happened to me," said Inuyasha.

"Well it's about time, you two were always meant to be together," said Kara. 

"Nothing really happened. Sadly I'm still with Kikyo and Kagome is still single," said Inuyasha.

"What, how can that be? You know that Kags loves you yet you still chose not to be with her. Yash you do know that she is gorgeous and that she won't be single for long," said Kara.

"Yeah I know that, but I have a feeling that in the end we will be together," said Inuyasha. 

"Yeah well I hope so, cause if not then both of you will be miserable," said Kara.

"Well lets hope that doesn't happen," said Inuyasha "oh and Keira, Keita you two can't tell any one about this either," said Inuyasha as he looked at the two kids sitting at the dinning table.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone, Uncle Inu," said Keira.

"Yeah, we wonn tell anyone eiber," said Keita with food in his mouth.

"Thanks squirt but don't speak with your mouth open," said Inuyasha. 

"Yes Keita please show some manners," said Kara.

"Sorry mom," said Keita once he swallowed the food. Inuyasha just smiled and went on his way up to his room. He was happy that everything was back to normal. Everything was falling back into place for the promise to be fulfilled and Inuyasha couldn't be happier, he just hoped that it would still come true, but Kara's words made him think what if. What if Kagome had actually moved on by the time he asked her? Then what would he do? But he decided no to dwell on it as he got up and went to take a shower since he was to meet Kikyo later on that night.

- x -

Two days had passed and it was now Friday. Their graduation ceremony had finally come and everyone was so excited. Kagome had practically lived at Inuyasha's house since they made up and everyone was glad to see that. But now Kagome was back at her own house getting ready for her big moment as she walked across the stage to shake hands with Oda-sama their principle. She only had thirty more minutes before she had to leave. Her mom, brother and grandfather were all already ready, and were waiting for Kagome. Kagome's room was in utter chaos as she looked for her shoes and earrings. She checked to make sure that her hair looked good under her cap. Then once she was done she went to put on her black gown. She checked her self in the mirror once more before going downstairs. Kimiko was ecstatic to see her oldest child graduating.

"Enju would be proud to see you, sweetheart," said Kimiko as she took her daughter into a hug. 

"Yeah I know I wish dad was here to see me too," said Kagome as she hugged her mom back.

"Well come on guys we have to go! Or Kagome won't be able to take any pictures with Yash and the rest of the gang," said Souta.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot," said Kagome.

"Don't forget about taking any pictures with the family Kagome," said Hitoshi, Kagome's grandfather.

"Don't worry gramps I won't forget!" said Kagome as she walked out of the house holding her camera. Everyone else followed and soon they were on their way towards the school where Kagome would walk across the stage. After five minutes Kagome and the rest of the family were at the school. Kagome jumped out and walked towards the auditorium, where only two weeks ago she had her first kiss with her best friend. Her family followed behind but they soon met with other parents and so they all split up. Souta had found Kohaku and they went and found Rin who was with Kagome's mom and her own parents. Kagome turned around to look at them all and seen that everyone from the Takahashi house was there. What surprised her most was that Sesshomaru was even there, still in his business suit, but he was there holding Keira sleeping in his arms while Keita was running around. She decided to go back and say hi. She walked up to them.

"Hey guys," said Kagome breaking them all out of their conversations.

"Auntie Kago!" said Keita as he ran up to her.

"Hey kiddo, so are you excited to see you uncle walk across the stage?" asked Kagome.

"Yes but we all came here to see you, right daddy?" asked Keita as he looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes son, that's why we are here," said Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face.

"Sessh that's not very nice," said Kara as she smacked him.

"Yeah Fluffy you guys are obviously here to see Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Yeah, but we are here to see just as much as we are to see my brother," said Sesshomaru.

"Aw isn't that sweet," said Kagome. 

"Well let's go get some good seats so we can see them up close," said Kara.

"Okay Mama! Let's go!" said Keita as he grabbed his moms hand and led her in a direction that he didn't really know. Kagome gave out a chuckle and then looked back at Sesshomaru.

"So where is Inuyasha anyways?" asked Kagome. 

"He didn't come with us, can you believe him. Said he had to go pick up Kikyo. Mom was furious," said Sesshomaru as he looked back at his stop mother who he took as his own.

"Well that's stupid, you're supposed to spend your graduation day with your family," said Kagome.

"Yeah I know that is why I said we came here to see you," said Sesshomaru with a smirk. 

"Well then I guess it fits. But I'll yell at him anyways. I have to go now though cause I wanted to take some pictures with everyone," said Kagome as she started going. Sesshomaru just nodded and continued walking. He looked down at his four year old daughter and seen that she was still fast asleep. He then continued walking along with the rest of his family towards the entrance.

- x -

After all the pictures that were taken with friends and family Kagome was now settled down in her seat beside two other people in her grade. Miroku was two seats to her right so she would talk to him leaning forward so that she could see him. She knew that she was making the boy between the two of them really uncomfortable, but she didn't care. Then after a few more minutes the principle of the school Myoga Oda came up to the stage to do his speech before sitting down. After he did that their names were being called by their vice principle: Miss Yamamoto. One by one the students' names were called. They were still on the D's when Kagome felt something on the back of her head. She looked back and seen Inuyasha sitting about three rows back beside Sango. They were both smiling and pointed down to the floor. Kagome looked at the floor and seen a small paper ball, she looked back up at them and seen them making motions for her to pick it up. She did and opened it and in it, it read: _Good luck there no E, F's or G's so you'll be up right about…now!_ Kagome looked at them as gave a confused look.

"Kagome Higurashi," said Miss Yamamoto as she looked down in the crowd to see Kagome still sitting in her seat.

"Oh shit," hissed Kagome under her breath as she got up to walk across the stage.

"She graduated as one of our top students and has made quite a name for herself as the lead singer of the band Purified. We are glad to have gotten to know Kagome and will be sad to see her leave," said Miss Yamamoto talking as if she knew Kagome personally, which was true since Kagome and Inuyasha had helped Miss Yamamoto a lot on her first year at Seiju High which was three years ago. Kagome smiled as she walked across the stage. Once she was across the boy beside her got up as he heard his name being called. After him was Miroku who got a lot of cheers from the crowd. He strutted across the stage looking at Sango and winking at her. Then once Miroku was back in his seat a few more students went before Kikyo went up. There weren't many cheers for her and no one really seemed to care much for her. After her there was a bunch of people to go through before Ayame went on. Everyone cheered for her since they all loved the band. Ayame just blushed as she went and got her diploma. Then it was Bankotsu's turn, and seeing as he was hot, single and in Purified everyone was cheering for him. Then after Bankotsu was Jakotsu he got just as many cheers from the crowd. It was so loud that Oda-sama had to get up and quiet everyone down. Then finally after about fifteen minutes Inuyasha was finally called up. Everyone in his family started cheering but Kagome was the loudest. He smirked as he walked across the stage and once he was done it was Sango's turn to go up. She was excited too, and when she hit the stage everyone cheered her on. She smiled into the audience and then continued walking across the stage. Then there were a few more students to go before everyone was done. Once all the kids had walked across the stage Oda-sama got up to give his final closing speech and then all the student started cheering as they threw their caps un into the air.

They had finally graduated and now they would begin the rest of their lives. Kagome was excited cause now she could put all her energy into her music and not have to worry about school. When everyone left the auditorium Kagome went and found Inuyasha and basically stole him away from Kikyo, mind you she did ask, but Kikyo made it seem like Kagome stole him away. She took him straight to the cherry blossom tree and sat him down on the bench.

"So what's up?" he asked as he looked at her face.

"I dunno I just wanted to sit with you for a bit before we had to leave," said Kagome. 

"That's all, Mei-chan we could have just chilled at your house after this," said Inuyasha.

"No we can't today is supposed to be spent with your family, and by the way I can't believe that you didn't come here with your family. You went to pick Kikyo up that was like the stupidest thing ever! You know that Sessh was mad at you," said Kagome.

"When isn't he mad at me, and besides Kikyo's parents were busy with work or something and she didn't have a ride," said Inuyasha.

"Are you serious? Her parents didn't come to her graduation?" asked Kagome feeling sorry for her.

"No her parents did come, but they were late. What would you have done?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I guess you did the right thing, but does Auntie Izayoi or Uncle Inu know?" asked Kagome.

"No I didn't have time to tell them, but anyways enough about Kikyo," said Inuyasha with a smile. 

"Yeah, then what do you want to talk about?" asked Kagome.

"Well you're gonna be gone again, aren't you?" asked Inuyasha looking a little sad.

"What do you mean gone, I'm still gonna be in Tokyo, I'm not going anywhere," said Kagome.

"Yeah but you'll be so busy with your music you won't have any spare time," said Inuyasha.

"Aw Sha-kun I'll be around and I promise that I'll make time to chill with you. But what about you you're going to Tokyo University to get your business degree, that's so exciting," said Kagome.

"Yeah but you're the lucky one, your career had already started, you don't have to go to school," said Inuyasha. 

"Well sorry, that I wanted to be a musician, but just watch you'll be amazing. All you need is a year at Tokyo U then you can start working. You'll be the youngest and best Business man there is," said Kagome in a dreamy state.

"Yeah well let's hope it actually happens for me," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah it will don't worry, now lets head back before my mom gets pissed that we just disappeared. Oh and make sure you go straight home! Okay?" asked Kagome.

"Of course I'll go straight home," said Inuyasha as he got up and as he pulled her up he quickly ducked down and pecked her on the lips again. Kagome just looked at him as he gave her a smirk.

"You know you really gotta stop doing that. Here I am trying to fall out of love with you but there you are kissing me with any chance you get. Sha-kun if I didn't know any better it seems like you are starting to like me," said Kagome with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Mei-chan? _"starting to like"_ you, I've always liked you," said Inuyasha as he walked away towards his family leaving Kagome to look at him with a surprised face. Then she just laughed as she chased after him. She was happy, he was happy and they both knew that soon enough they would be happy together. 

- x -

It was now summer time and Purified were working like crazy recording their songs that they performed at their school Showcase, and making new songs. Kagome and the rest of the group now lived in downtown Tokyo ever since school ended. The label that they signed with–Tanaka Records–was the most well known record label in all of Japan. The founder of the company Atoshi Tanaka has been working with Purified personally instead of getting someone under him to work with them.

So today was their recording day. They had written many songs and for the past two weeks everyone has been practicing all the new material. So when they felt that they finally mastered the music that they would start recording.

"Shit, shit, shit! I'm late!" hissed a young girl as she ran through the spinning door of the Tanaka Records building. A black duffle bag was hung over her shoulder as she ran into the building. She was also carrying a purple guitar in her hand as she ran. Everyone in the lobby of the building was just watching as the girl ran through them towards the elevator. As she was running she tripped on her own feet and stumbled to the floor. Everyone gasped. Kagome just groaned as she scrambled to pick up the guitar that belonged to Ayame.

"Aya's gonna kill me! And Sango's gonna tear my head off if I don't get up there," said Kagome to herself.

"Here," said a masculine voice as he held a hand out to help Kagome up. She took the hand gladly as she hoisted herself up off the ground. The man then handed her the guitar that she had dropped. Kagome took that too and then looked up at the guy to say thanks when her jaw dropped.

"Hi," said the guy with a laugh knowing that she knew who he was.

"H-hi; is this possible?" she said and whispered the last part to herself. 

"Yes it's possible," said the man. Kagome just blushed knowing that he heard what she said.

"You're S-sai Tanaka!" said Kagome with a star struck look in her eyes.

"Yes I am, and you're the new princess of my father's company, Kagome Higurashi?" asked Sai.

"Well I wouldn't say princess but yes my name is Kagome Higurashi. Oh my god Sai Tanaka knows who I am!" squealed Kagome. "Sorry it's just that I've always wanted to meet you, and I didn't know that you were Tanaka-sama's son!"

"Yeah, well I had to come discuss something with him, but he is busy with your band and so I was just waiting around in the lobby," said Sai.

"Oh yeah, shit I gotta go! I'm already really, really late! Thanks for the hand by the way!" said Kagome as she took off.

"It was nice meeting you," Sai shouted after her. "Kagome Higurashi, she sure is a beauty," he said to himself with a smile. They young actor just smiled as he walked towards the elevator, so that he could go sit in his father's office to wait for him.

Kagome was blushing like crazy as she ran out of the elevator and towards the recording studio. She burst into the room and seen that everyone was just sitting around and talking. Kagome sighed, she was happy that they didn't start yet.

"Where the hell have you been!" yelled Sango as she got up from her seat.

"Well I got stuck in–"

"Your car was right behind us, but somehow you managed to get twenty minutes late!" yelled Sango.

"Calm down Sango, I kinda had to go back to the loft cause I left Aya's guitar. She asked me to bring it and so I had to turn around, that's why I was so late," said Kagome.

"Well if she went back to get my baby then I guess we can give her a break," said Ayame as she went and grabbed her guitar from Kagome.

"Well maybe next time Aya you should remember to bring your own guitar," said Sango.

"Well now that everyone is here, why don't we start?" asked Bankotsu as he plopped a piece of cheese–that was sitting on the table–into his mouth.

"Yes that sounds like a good plan, Kagome would you like a drink before you start?" asked Atoshi.

"Yes please," said Kagome as she took a bottle of water and chugged half of it down. "Okay I'm ready! Lets get this thing started!" said Kagome as she went towards the recording booth. Everyone followed. Ayame grabbed her guitar and brought it in. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Sango's instruments were already in the booth.

They recorded two songs before calling it a day. Kagome just sat in the room for a while, while the rest of the band packed up at left. Atoshi left to his office, he told Kagome to come there after she was done in there. Kagome just nodded and replayed everything that just happened in the past two hours. She met the most wanted man in all of Japan, she recorded two songs for their first album and now she was sitting alone in the recording room. She was tempted to go in and just record a random song, but in the end she chose against it thinking that she would get in a lot of trouble. She was in the room by herself for five minutes and decided that she would just go to Atoshi's office. So she went back to the elevator and took it one more floor up. There she went to his office doors. The secretary wasn't in her desk and so Kagome just went to open the door. The door was already slightly ajar and so she was about to knock when she heard that Atoshi was talking to someone on the phone. So she thought she'd just wait and then go in.

"Okay, yes I understand. Yes so it's agreed, thank you Lin. Yes next week, yes I'll see you there," said Atoshi as he hung up the phone. Kagome heard the click and thought that it was safe to go in now when she heard another voice.

"Okay Sai, what is it that you wanted to speak with me?" asked Atoshi.

"Well father it's about next week," said Sai.

"Sai I told you, you have to be present at the function, there is no two ways about it," said Atoshi in a harsh voice.

"Yes well I was gonna tell you that I don't want to come anymore, but after this morning I've decided that I'll be there," said Sai.

"Well that's great, but what changed your mind?" asked Atoshi, clearly curious as to why his hard headed son decided to go to the family function. 

"Well I thought that I'd ask someone that I met today to come with me, you know her," said Sai.

"Oh and who may it be?" asked Atoshi.

"Kagome Higurashi. I want to get to know her, so I thought that maybe the family function would be a perfect place to ask her out to," said Sai.

"Well then, this is interesting, you know she is on her way up here soon, so maybe you'll be able to ask her then," said Atoshi.

"So you're okay with me asking her?" asked Sai.

"Yes I think it would be wonderful. Kagome is a wonderful girl," said Atoshi. 

"Okay well then I guess I'll just be downstairs and when she comes down I'll ask her," said Sai as he headed for the door.

"Shit!" said Kagome as she tried to hide somewhere, but there wasn't anywhere to hide. He face was red, after hearing the compliment that he gave her. Sai came out of the office and seen her standing by the door. Kagome looked down not wanting him to see her red face. He just smiled and walked closer to her and lifted her head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Kagome observed him. He had short dirt blond hair and amazing emerald colored eyes. He was at least a head taller than her and looked to be at least twenty years old. He had a strong jaw line and Kagome just wanted to run her fingers over it. She snapped out of her daze when she heard him laugh.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"Oh uh sorry I didn't mean to stare," said Kagome.

"No it's okay, I don't mind it if you stare at me," said Sai. That caused Kagome to blush. "Well I was gonna wait for you down stairs but since you're already here, Kagome I was wondering are you single?" asked Sai.

"Y-yes," said Kagome.

"Well would you like to go on a date with me next week?" asked Sai. Kagome just fainted when she actually heard him say those words to her. Sai looked worried as he scooped her up in his arms and called his father to get a glass of water. After a few minutes she came to.

"Kagome dear are you alright?" asked Atoshi clearly worried for her. Kagome just smiled, then looked around.

"Yes sorry Tanaka-sama, I just……well I dunno what happened. But I swear to god that I just dreamed that Sai Tanaka just asked me out," said Kagome.

"Well that wasn't a dream, so will you go with me?" asked Sai again as he looked over her. Kagome just blushed.

"Are you serious?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, now would you like to go with me?" asked Sai once again.

"Yes," said Kagome with a smile. She was going on her first date with the most wanted guy in all of Japan. Oh she couldn't wait to tell everyone. At that precise moment Kagome forgot all about Inuyasha and how much she loved him. She was moving on and with such a person that she couldn't think about anyone but Sai. Out of habit Kagome sprang out of the couch she was laying on and hugged Sai. He just laughed at he hugged her back and pulled her off the couch and onto his lap. Kagome just blushed and covered her face in his chest. "I can't believe that this is happening to me," she whispered, but Sai heard her.

"Well believe it Kagome cause this is all real," he said. 

- x -

It had been two weeks now since Kagome had been asked out by Sai. Ever since she went with him to his family function they have become inseparable. Kagome was soon claimed as his girlfriend and she was happy.

Back at the Takahashi mansion the TV was blaring on the entertainment channel as a reporter started talking about the latest gossip in the celebrity life.

_Hello my name is Chie Yamaguchi and welcome back to the Gossip center where rumor has it that the new Princess of Pop-punk Kagome Higurashi has been spotted on many occasions with the most wanted man in the filming industry, Sai Tanaka. We do not know if the rumors are true but many have reported seeing them walking hand in hand in Downtown Tokyo. We also have exclusive footage of Kagome Higurashi at the well known annual family function held by the Tanaka family and it was stated that she led the first dance with Sai Tanaka who was said to be her date for that evening. We have yet to have an interview with either to set things straight, but one thing I do know that many women and men will be very disappointed to know that they have both been taken. Well let's see what happens in the coming future and now enjoy this video of their magnificent dance taken just this weekend…_

The video of Kagome and Sai started up. She was in a stunning black dress that went all the way down to her ankles. Her hair was done up and she looked absolutely amazing. Rin who was watching the whole thing was amazed. She couldn't believe that Kagome had snagged Sai Tanaka. Her brother Inuyasha on the other hand was shocked. He couldn't believe that Kagome actually moved on.

"Yashie can you believe it! Kaggie-chan is going out with Sai Tanaka! This is awesome! I'm gonna get to know him!" said Rin in a dreamy state. Kara who was standing by the door had walked in when she heard Kagome's name on the TV. She knew what was going through Inuyasha's mind.

"Yash, are you okay?" she asked as she came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He tense when he felt her hands but then looked up and gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" asked Inuyasha. "Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go somewhere," said Inuyasha as he got off the couch and went towards his bedroom.

"What's his problem?" asked Rin clearly lost.

"Kagome moved on, and now he's stuck on that," said Kara.

"But why would he care, he has Kikyo," said Rin.

"Rin don't you know that Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo a few days ago?" asked Kara clearly shocked that Rin didn't know.

"What?!" asked Rin. 

"Yeah, poor Yash seen Kikyo kiss some boy named Onigumo at some party that they went to a few days ago. He was so mad that he broke up with her right then and there," said Kara.

"Oh but he came home looking so happy, why would he be happy if he just brok–wait a second don't tell me Yashie likes Kaggie-chan?" asked Rin totally surprised.

"Yes and I told him that Kagome wouldn't be around for long, and now look what happened she moved on just when Yash was there for her," said Kara.

"Oh no, poor Onii-chan! I should go talk to him," said Rin.

"No Rin, this is something he has to deal with," said Kara.

"But he didn't look too happy, I don't think we should just leave him alone who knows what he'll do," said Rin.

"Trust me Rin, it'll work out in the end. After all your older brother and I went through the same ordeal and we still ended up together," said Kara.

"Well I hope you're right, Nee-chan," said Rin as she looked back at the TV screen seeing Kagome laughing and enjoying herself. 

- x -

Inuyasha was in his room. He was in utter denial he couldn't believe that Kagome actually moved on. Right when he had let go of Kikyo he was gonna go see Kagome the next day too, but it was too late now. She had moved on, and with a guy who was his superior. Inuyasha slammed the door to his room again as he slid down to the floor.

_'Shit! Why was I so stupid! I lost her, just when I finally realized that she was the one for me. Damn it Kagome why could you wait for me. What the hell am I say, she did wait for me, and I was the one who told her that we couldn't be. I was the idiot who told her lets just be friends. But after graduation I told her that I liked her, didn't that mean anything to her! FUCK! What the hell am I supposed to do now?'_he questioned himself.

He then got up and kicked the first thing that came in contact with his foot which happened to be his dresser. He winced at the pain and jumped onto his bed. He looked at his dresser and seen the picture of him and Kagome when they were sixteen. It was a picture at Kagome's sixteenth birthday party. She was holding a bouquet of lilies. There were sixteen in them and they were given to her by Inuyasha. He was standing beside her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheeks. It was such a cute moment and Inuyasha just looked at it, for god knows how long. Unwanted tears had come up and Inuyasha didn't even try to wipe them away.

"Damn it Kagome I was too late, wasn't I?" Inuyasha asked into thin air. He then closed his eyes as he fell asleep. The last words from his mouth were, "Kagome I think…I…love you."

His mind drifted to moments with Kagome, of her confessions…

_"Sha-kun you were right, you were the one I wanted to have my first kiss with," said Kagome. "And I also think that I've fallen for you."_

"It's not that I can't stand you," said Kagome her eyes glistening with fresh tears. She looked up at him with those eyes, all her emotions flowing out of them. "It's that I still love you."

"I still love you but I know I shouldn't. I just want it to go away! I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be, but it won't and I know it's entirely my fault."

"Why couldn't I be the girlfriend and the best friend?"

"Just know that I still do love you more than anyone else and that I probably won't ever stop loving you. If you're okay with it then so am I," said Kagome with a sad smile.

"You know you really gotta stop doing that. Here I am trying to fall out of love with you but there you are kissing me with any chance you get. Sha-kun if I didn't know any better it seems like you are starting to like me," said Kagome with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Mei-chan? "starting to like" you, I've always liked you."

There was smile on Inuyasha face as all the memories of Kagome ran through his mind. Then it turned for the worst and he could help but whimper…

_"I'm sorry Sha-kun I've waited for you, and now I've moved on. Don't worry we'll be best friends till the end, but now I have Sai in my life. And I think that I've fallen in love with him," said Kagome with a smile._

"But Kagome you can't just fall in love with everyone, what we have is special! No one knows you like I do! And no one ever will!" he screamed at her as she stood there. 

"Sha-kun I've told you before, I'll never stop loving you, but I can't have you, Kikyo has you, so I've moved on and you should too," said Kagome as she walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Kagome I left Kikyo, for you and I don't want to lose you, I don't want to move on," he pleaded. 

"You have to move on, it's the best thing for the both of us," said Kagome as she leaned up to him and kissed him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back not ever wanting to let go.

"Sha-kun I have to go now, Sai is waiting for me," she said as she pried his hands off of her.

"Mei-chan don't go! Come back!" yelled Inuyasha…

Inuyasha woke up in cold sweat. His face was wet with tears and he just slammed his fist on the bed as he curled back on his pillow. _'It's too late for the two of us to be together now, now that, that stupid Sai came into the picture, but still I love her…I'm sorry Mei-chan I didn't mean to take so long,'_ thought Inuyasha as he fell asleep to a dark and dreamless sleep. 

- x -

**A/N: So you know how I said that this would be the end? Well it's not! There will now be one more chapter after this one I swear, even though I know some people wanted more chapters, but I hope this makes up for it. I really loved this chapter, and I can't wait to write the next one cause I've been thinking about how to do the end and now I've decided. And if any of you want something in the ending just tell me I might be able to put it into the story. But tell me soon cause I'll have the chapter done either tomorrow or Friday! Well I hope you enjoyed now please review! It means a lot to me!**


	5. Still Have A Chance?

**In the end**

_Still Have A Chance?_

Summary: since they were little they were inseparable. No matter where they went, they were together. But this all changed during their last year of high school. That year he got a girlfriend, a girlfriend that wasn't her. So where does that leave their relationship and the promise he made to her so long ago…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The songs that will be used in this chapter belong to their rightful creators and owner; I am merely using it to better my story! Listen to them as you read! Thanks and enjoy!**

**- x - **

It's almost been a two years now since Kagome had said yes to a date with Sai. Everything seemed so perfect for the couple, they were listed the hottest couple in Japan, were talked about by teens and adults alike and no matter where you went you could hear a whisper about them. At first Kagome was happy but after getting over the fame she realized that Sai was like every other guy she ever knew, except for the exception of Inuyasha. To her he was and always will be in a class of his own, because he was a jerk, but the sweetest person at the same time, while Sai was just another guy; to Kagome at least. On her one year anniversary with Sai, she had been flown to Hawaii where they enjoyed a candle lit dinner on the beach, and after the dinner they went for a stroll along the beach just as the sun began to fall. It was what every girl always dreams of from a guy and here was Kagome getting the full treatment. She was content, but she realized a while back that she wasn't fully happy. The way she was when she was with Inuyasha. In that whole one and a half years with Sai, she came to realize she only thought that she was happy, because everything was so new to her. She had never had a boyfriend before, never went on a date and when she was asked by Sai Tanaka everything seemed so surreal to the girl. She confidently stated to the press that she was happy not really knowing what it all really felt like. So now here she was at the Tanaka residence where Sai lives sitting in his room.

"Honey what do you think I should wear? The beige suit or the black one?" asked Sai as he pulled out two different suits. Kagome looked over at him and realized that he was talking to her.

"Huh?" was her not too smart response.

"Which one should I wear? We're going to the premiere for my movie, which suit should I wear?" asked Sai.

"Babe, why do you want to wear a suit? You should wear something more casual, seriously," said Kagome as she got up from her seat and walked over towards him.

"Are you sure, I've always worn a suit," said Sai.

"Yeah and you look amazing in them, but I'd rather see you in let's say these," said Kagome as she went into his closet and pulled out beige Khaki pants, a white long sleeve and a green polo.

"But those are not suited for the red carpet honey, it has to be more flashy," said Sai.

"But you look so good in these and I prefer you in casual rather than a suit," said Kagome as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ruffled his hair. She smiled up at him and he looked down at her. He forgot all about the clothes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh really?" he asked as he bent down and captured her lips. Kagome smiled into the kiss—she loved the way that he kissed. They went at it for a minute before moving away from each other. Some how they had managed to get onto the bed so that Kagome was now lying on top of Sai.

"Yes, really," said Kagome with another smile on her face. She dove back down towards his lips. They were enjoying each other's embrace when all of a sudden…

"Master Sai, there is a phone call from your agent about tonight," said one of the help from the other side of the door. Sai groaned he didn't want to get up. He just wanted to stay where he was, with his girlfriend on top of him.

"Tell her to go away," said Sai as he buried his head into her neck. Kagome just laughed.

"Sai you have to go talk to Keiko, it might be important. Don't worry I won't disappear on you," said Kagome.

"And how do I know you're not lying to me? You have disappeared on me before," said Sai as he looked up at her.

"I told you I'm sorry about that time, but Keira and Keita were at school and no one picked them up, what was I supposed to do just leave my two godchildren alone at their school?" asked Kagome.

"No but you could've told me before you left, I was so embarrassed," said Sai.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to, it was Inuyasha's fault he was supposed to go pick them up but he got held back at school, something about a major paper that he needed to finish," said Kagome.

"Well I've already forgiven you for it so what ever but while I'm gone, promise me you won't disappear on me!" said Sai as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Master Sai, Keiko-san is starting to yell on the other line, it would be best if you answer the phone," said the help.

"I promise," said Kagome as she leaned down and pecked him, "now go answer the phone before Keiko ends up here. She can be scary sometimes."

"Okay I'm going," said Sai as he rolled Kagome off of him and went to the door. He opened it and seen that it was one of the younger girls at the door with the phone in her hand. She was blushing when he looked at her. He didn't know if it was because he was looking at her or because of what she thought she might have interrupted.

"Don't worry Ai you didn't interrupt anything," said Sai as he winked at her and went back into his room. He sat down beside Kagome who was lying on the bed still.

"What do you want Keiko? I was kinda busy," said Sai when he finally answered the phone.

"Sai what the hell took you so long!? Here I am helping you in your career and you don't even put in the effort. The only reason I called was because there'll be a press conference before you go to the premiere of the movie," said Keiko.

"What! And what time is that at?" asked Sai looking at his watch seeing that it was already 2:30.

"At four so if I were you I'd start getting ready now," said Keiko.

"Aw shit really? I wanted to just stay home with Kags today," said Sai.

"Sorry Sai, but you have to be there. Sayuri will be there at 3:30 so you best be there around that time too," said Keiko.

"But that only gives me one hour to get ready and get there," said Sai.

"Oh suck it up, you're a guy all you gotta do is put some clothes on and there you go you're done!" said Keiko.

"Okay well where is the place?" asked Sai. And so there conversation went on. Keiko his agent gave him the place and then they both hung up. Kagome was watching him the whole time. He jumped off his bed and ran into his washroom.

"So we aren't hanging out today?" asked Kagome, she didn't seem too disappointed.

"Yeah sorry honey, but Keiko said that there is a press conference for Sayuri and me," said Sai as he poked his head out from the washroom.

"What about Ryu and Koto? They're in the movie too don't they have to be there too," said Kagome getting a little defensive. She had met Sayuri a few times at the movie set when she went to visit him and let's just say that it was better if they didn't see each other.

"Don't worry I think it's only for the lead roles," he said as he came back out shirtless.

"Okay well then I guess I'll just go home then," said Kagome as she got up to leave.

"Wait a sec, are you mad?" asked Sai.

"No I understand that you have to go, heck one day I might have a press conference so I understand, I just thought I'd get out of your hair, seeing as I have to get ready for the premiere tonight too, might as well get started," said Kagome with a smile.

"Okay but come here first," said Sai. Kagome complied and went straight into his arms. "I promise tomorrow I'm canceling everything and it'll just be me and you."

"You promise?" asked Kagome as she looked up at him.

"Yes I promise," he said as he place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Kagome," said Sai as he hugged her. Kagome didn't respond, she just hugged him back and then went on her tip toes and pulled his head down towards her so that she could kiss him back. Once they pulled away he smiled back. "I do to," she whispered before she walked off. Sai just smiled as he went back into her washroom to get some clothes on and then go to the press conference.

- x -

Kagome left Sai's room and went downstairs where she bumped into Sai's mother and the girl who had knocked on Sai's door when they were 'busy'. Ai was looking at Kagome with a glare, which Kagome was used to since when ever she went out with or without Sai she would get glares. It was the price she got to be Sai's girlfriend. Kagome just let out a sigh when she thought about that, but then put up a smile when Sai's mother—Aiko—motioned her to come see her.

"Kagome dear, you're off so soon?" asked Alike.

"Yes, Sai has to get ready for a press conference so I thought that I'd just go home so that he could get ready," said Kagome.

"Oh well that's too bad, my son really needs to just get away for a while. His career is just too demanding, but I'm just happy that he found someone like you who can understand about his hectic lifestyle," said Alike

"Yes," said Kagome with a smile. "I'm lucky to have him too."

"Well do you want to sit for a while?" asked Alike.

"I would love to but I was planning on going to see my mother at home, I've been so busy with the music that I haven't had time to go see my family," said Kagome.

"Oh well that's understandable, tell Kimiko that I said Hi. It would wonderful to see her again, honestly the last time we met was last year during your brother's graduation party," said Alike.

"Yes I will," said Kagome as she bowed low and turned to leave.

"Bye Kagome dear!" said Alike.

"Bye…" said Kagome, she still wasn't sure as to what to call Sai's parents. So she tried not to call them anything. She walked out of the house towards her car. She stayed true to her little black car, it was her first and even with the money she had, she didn't want to get a new one. She got in and started her car. Sai's family lived on the good part of Tokyo; the upper class, while Kagome's family lived on the other side, it was the middle class, but Kagome loved it. It was her home and she would never look down upon it. Downtown Tokyo was in between the two so she had to drive across downtown to get there.

Kagome had lied about going home to get ready, she honestly didn't need all the extra time, and it would only take her half an hour to get everything together. She just wanted to go home, to feel the warmth that she felt that she was missing. As she drove she called her house…

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other line. It was Souta, Kagome could tell by the deep voice.

"Souta?" Kagome asked just incase.

"Kagome is that you? Well look who finally calls," he teased, and Kagome felt a pang of guilt.

"I know I've been busy, but I really wanna just come home," said Kagome.

"Well we're all here, you should just drop by," said Souta.

"That's what I was planning, is mom home right now?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah she's in the back with Auntie Izayoi," said Souta.

"Aunt Izy is there? Who else is home?" asked Kagome.

"She brought the twins with her, Yash dropped her off but then he left," said Souta. Kagome felt a bit of hope when Souta said Inuyasha's name but as fast as it came did it leave.

"Okay well I'll be there in an hour maybe," said Kagome.

"Okay, but where are you?" asked Souta.

"I just left Sai's house," said Kagome.

"Oh is _he _coming too?" asked Souta. Souta didn't like Sai, it was nothing personal. It was just that when Hitomi heard that Kagome and Sai were going out, Hitomi would always ask Kagome about Sai and he would be totally ignored. Kagome gave out a laugh.

"No little brother he's not coming, he has a press conference to go to," said Kagome.

"Good cause I'd rather he not be here, cause Hitomi is coming here later on today," said Souta.

"Oh really around what time? I'd love to see her," said Kagome.

"She'll be coming in an hour, so probably by the time you get here she'll be here," said Souta.

"Oh great! I haven't seen her in a while, well anyways I'll see ya soon, and don't tell Mama that I'm coming," said Kagome.

"Okay Nee-chan, see ya soon!" said Souta as they both hung up. Kagome tossed her phone on the passenger seat and continued driving. After about forty-five minutes Kagome had turned into a very familiar neighborhood. She drove on for a few more minutes and passed the Takahashi Mansion. She smiled when she seen that Rin was just getting out of the house. She parked her car and honked the horn and Rin turned around. She seen Kagome and smiled.

"Kaggie-chan! Where have you been I haven't seen you in so long!" said Rin as she ran up to Kagome.

"I've been busy, but I'm going to see Mom and Souta, where are you off too?" asked Kagome.

"I'm going to Haku's house. Going to the movies," said Rin.

"Oh well tell him I said hi," said Kagome.

"Will do, oh and Kagome, don't be a stranger, I miss hanging out with you and I can tell you that Yashie has been very sad around the house. I think he really misses you too," said Rin. Kagome had a sad face as she thought about Inuyasha.

"Where is he?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know, he went to drop mama at you mom's house, but I don't know where he went after that," said Rin.

"Okay I'll call him when I get there, but I'll let you go," said Kagome.

"Okay, I'll cya around, oh wait one more thing make sure you're free at the end of June cause you are coming to my graduation!" said Rin.

"Of course I'll be there, but Rin it's only January," said Kagome.

"I know I just thought I'd remind you now so that you can't say that you can't make it," said Rin.

"Okay well anyways I gotta go," said Kagome.

"Yeah me too, Bye Kaggie-chan!" said Rin.

"Bye Rin!" said Kagome as she drove off. After a few more minutes she pulled up in front of her old house. She sat in her car and looked at it for a minute. A smile spread across her face as she thought of all the memories she had in that house, with her brother, Inuyasha and Rin. After thinking about it she got out of her car and went towards the house. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She walked in and seen Hitomi and Souta cuddled up on the couch, from her angle she seen that they were kissing. Kagome just smiled, she was happy that they were happy. But then she cleared her throat to stop them from what they were doing. Souta looked up and blushed; Hitomi on the other hand was extremely excited to see Kagome.

"Kagome-chan! It's so good to see you again," said Hitomi.

"It's good to see you too!" said Kagome as she took the girl into a hug.

"Hey Nee-chan," said Souta, he didn't even bother getting up from his spot. Kagome walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

"So what were you guys up to before that little make out session?" asked Kagome. Both of them blushed. "Don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute that you guys are so happy. Besides I've done it in front of you guys all the time," said Kagome.

"Yeah please don't remind me," said Souta.

"Well anyways I'm gonna go see Mama and Aunt Izy," said Kagome as she walked towards the back yard. She peaked her head outside and seen that they were busy talking on the patio. Keita and Keira were playing with their own toys. But both of them smelled the scent of Kagome and turned their heads towards the door.

"Auntie Kago!!!!" yelled the twins as they ran towards Kagome and basically tackled her to the ground.

"Hey guys how have you been, my you've grown a lot since the last time I've seen you," said Kagome.

"I know I'm taller than Keira now!" said Keita as he stood up beside Keira.

"Wow look at that, you are getting taller," said Kagome.

"Auntie Kago! Auntie Kago! I saw you on TV with that mister Sai person! You looked so pretty in that pink dress," said Keira.

"Thank you Keira, so what are you two up to?" asked Kagome.

"We were just playing, are you staying for long?" asked Keita.

"Yes, I'll be leaving around 5:30 because I have to go home and get ready for a movie with mister Sai," said Kagome as she touched Keira's nose.

"Oh okay, well lets go play Kei-chan!" said Keita as he grabbed his sister's hand and took her back to their spot on the grass. Kagome then stood up and went to her mother.

"Kagome dear it's a surprise to see you," said Kimiko.

"Mama, I missed you so much," said Kagome as she took her mother into a hug. Kimiko looked at Izayoi and then back down at her daughter.

"Sweetie are you okay?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah I'll be fine I just want to stay here for a while, I feel so lonely at the loft," said Kagome.

"Oh sweetie you don't have to stay there, your room is still here just as you left it," said Kimiko.

"I know, but it's just this whole thing with Sai," said Kagome.

"What thing with Sai? He seems to be treating you well," said Kimiko.

"It's just I don't feel as happy with him than I thought I did. I can't even say I love you to him," said Kagome.

"Kagome dear, trust me when I say this, love is not something that you can force, you have to let it happen, and you'll know when it happens you just have to wait for it," said Izayoi. When Kagome heard that something flashed through her mind…

_  
"No Kagome it's not your fault, trust me. It just happened; you can't stop it from happening."_

A smile came to her face as she heard the words that Inuyasha said that to her about a year and a half ago. "Yeah I guess you're right, Aunt Izy, and I think I know why I can't tell him that I love him," said Kagome.

"Oh and why is that?" asked both women.

"I think it's cause I only see him as a friend," said Kagome.

"Are you sure about that sweetie?" asked Kimiko.

"I think so," said Kagome.

"Well as long as you're happy, I'll be happy," said Kimiko.

"Thank you, both of you really helped me," said Kagome.

"We'll always be here for you, Kagome," said both ladies.

"Yes I know that. So um Aunt Izy do you know where Sha-kun went?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know he said he'd be back in a few hours," said Izayoi as she looked at her watch," well actually now that I think about it he should be here soon."

"Oh really, okay well I'm gonna go in my old room for a bit, but call me down when you're leaving okay," said Kagome.

"Of course," said Izayoi. After that Kagome went up to her old room. She opened the door and looked inside. It was exactly how she remembered it. She gave out a happy squeal as she ran onto the bed. Then she fished out her phone and pressed one on the speed dial. After a ring someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello," said the voice.

"Sha-kun…" was Kagome's response.

"Kagome…how are you?" asked Inuyasha on the other line. He sounded hopeful.

"Sha-kun call me Mei-chan please, I haven't heard it in so long," said Kagome. She could hear a soft laugh on the other line.

"Mei-chan how are you? Where have you disappeared to?" asked Inuyasha.

"I've been too wrapped up in everything, but I was wondering are you on your way to Mama's house?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I just turned into the street," said Inuyasha.

"Oh okay, well can you do me a favor?" asked Kagome.

"Sure what is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Can you come upstairs to my old room when you get here?" asked Kagome.

"Are you there right now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, so can you come up here when you get here?" asked Kagome.

"Of course I can, I'll see you in a few then?" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah," said Kagome. The closed her phone and just laid there waiting for him to come to her room. After a few moments the door creaked open and there stood Inuyasha, wearing a pair of black jeans and a nice blue sweater. When Kagome seen him, tears welled up in her eyes as she sprang up off the bed and ran into his arms. Inuyasha was taken back by her actions as she almost knocked him to the ground.

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Inuyasha as he looked down at his best friend.

"Just hold me please, I miss this, I've miss you," said Kagome.

"But Mei-chan why are you crying?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm just happy to see you," said Kagome she looked up at him and was tempted to just pull him down and kiss him. He looked so confused, sure he still loves her, but he didn't want to ruin anything. He wanted just as badly to kiss her but he refrained from doing it. Kagome just tightened her hold on Inuyasha.

"Sha-kun I've missed you so much. I've missed feeling loved again," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean feeling loved again? Sai loves you, more than I've ever seen anyone show affection," said Inuyasha as he pulled her into a hug and walked her towards the bed. She crawled on the bed and sat against the head board where she motioned Inuyasha to join her. He complied and ended up having Kagome leaning against his chest.

"The thing is Sha-kun I don't think I love him, don't get me wrong in the beginning I really thought that I loved him, but after getting used to everything I realized that it wasn't love. I'm just so confused, because you've been the only one I've ever thought of as someone I'd love. It's not that I'm not happy with him, he treats me in such a way that I can't help but wanting to love him it's just…I don't know what," said Kagome. She was tired of putting up a fake front in front of everyone. She was tired of acting like she was the happiest person in the world because she wasn't.

"Mei-chan," said Inuyasha as he looked down at her. He didn't know what exactly to say.

"Sha-kun I know you don't love me like the way I've loved you, but please? I don't think I can put up this front anymore. I want to be truly happy trust me I've tried but it's just so hard," said Kagome.

"Wait hold on, what do you mean when you said '_you don't love me like the way I've loved you'_?" asked Inuyasha as he pushed her down again.

"Well it means that you don't love me as the way that I did," said Kagome.

"Now that is not even remotely true Mei-chan, I've loved you, I always have, I was just stupid and didn't realize it until it was too late," said Inuyasha.

"Really…?" she asked in a quiet whisper.

"Yes and I still love you now," said Inuyasha as he looked down at her.

"You know what Sha-kun, you're a BAKA!" she said as she started crying again.

"What did I do now?" asked Inuyasha worried and confused at the same time.

"You waited this long to tell me! Why couldn't you have just told me back when I was still single? You knew how much you meant to me! You knew how much I loved you, and you know I still do!" she blurted out not actually meaning to say it all.

"Look I'm sorry I know I was an idiot, but I know now," said Inuyasha as he hugged her tighter.

"What good will it do now? Huh? I'm with Sai now!" she said crying even harder.

"Don't you think I know that?" asked Inuyasha.

"I know you do, shit the whole fuckin world knows! That's the problem; I just wish I never met him, because he's a good guy you know. He treats me so well and I don't want to hurt him. I don't deserve him," said Kagome.

"It's okay," said Inuyasha as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Everything will work itself out."

"How do you know that?" asked Kagome.

"I just do," said Inuyasha.

"You promise?" asked Kagome.

"I promise," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, then can we just stay like this? I miss the warmth of you, hell I missed you all together," said Kagome as she snuggled closer towards him.

"Of course we can, but don't you have to go to that Premiere tonight?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but I'd rather just stay here with you all night," said Kagome.

"Well what time do you have to go?" asked Inuyasha with a smile after he heard what Kagome said.

"I have to leave here by 5:30," said Kagome.

"Okay," said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's small frame and closed his eyes. "I'll wake you up."

Kagome smiled up at him before closing her eyes and falling asleep too. A couple hours later Kagome heard faint whispers in the room. She opened an eye to see that she was still in Inuyasha's arms but he was awake. He was looking at the door, where Kagome seen Souta standing there with a smirk on his face. Kagome just smiled and then swung her arms around Inuyasha and buried herself deeper into him.

"You know for trying to whisper, you two are really loud," said Kagome with a yawn. Inuyasha looked down at her and laughed.

"I told you that she'd wake up," said Inuyasha looking at Souta.

"Well she usually sleeps through just about anything so I assumed that she'd sleep through this too, but anyways Nee-chan its already quarter after five so I thought I'd come wake you up, and Aunt Izayoi was wondering where you went Yash," said Souta.

"Oh shit I totally forgot to tell mom that I'm here," said Inuyasha.

"Its okay I told her, but I think you two should get up now," said Souta as he turned to leave the room. Kagome then looked up at Inuyasha and smiled before getting up. She stretched her arms and then looked at him.

"Well are you gonna get up?" asked Kagome.

"No I'm good here just watching you," said Inuyasha with a smile, and caused Kagome to blush.

"Well I'm going to go downstairs to say bye to Aunt Izy and the twins. I gotta go home and get ready," said Kagome. Inuyasha got up and walked behind her. Kagome said bye to everyone and then Inuyasha walked her to the door. He went in to hug her and Kagome leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. She didn't want to be unfaithful to Sai because she truly did love him as a friend. She didn't know if it could ever be anything more.

"I love you Sha-kun," she whispered into his ear before running to her car, she didn't wait to see Inuyasha's response. She said it with such ease that she felt bad for not being able to say it to Sai. She drove home and got ready. She pulled out her outfit that she was going to wear. It was an olive green skirt with a brown belt and an off the shoulder top that was beige in color. She straightened her hair and was wearing a matching beret hat. It only took her half an hour to get ready and after that she just waited around. She then pulled out her phone to call Sai and ask him if he was going to take her there or if she was gonna meet him. But as she opened it to dial his number her phone started to ring.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey honey its Sai," said Sai on the other line.

"Hey Baby," said Kagome.

"So I was wondering if you're ready yet, cause I was gonna come pick you up," said Sai.

"Yeah I'm ready," said Kagome.

"Okay great cause the limo is parked right in front of your building," said Sai.

"Oh okay I'll be right down," said Kagome.

"I was gonna come up if that's okay with you," said Sai.

"Yeah but doesn't the premiere start soon?" asked Kagome.

"They can wait for me," he said. Kagome just laughed.

"Okay well then come up," said Kagome.

"I'm already here," said Sai as he knocked on her door. Kagome smiled and went to open her door. There in front of Kagome stood Sai in the outfit that she had pulled out for him. She gave out a squeal as she lunged at him.

"You wore the outfit I asked you to wear! Sai you are such a sweetheart!" said Kagome.

"Well I wanted to make you happy, cause you seemed to be feeling really down lately," said Sai. "And these are for you."

Kagome smiled when he pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind his back. She loved the gesture but she didn't like roses, the only flower she ever liked was the lily. She took them anyways, but before she could go put them in a vase Sai grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Thanks baby," said Kagome as she kissed him once more. She then turned towards her kitchen to get a vase and put the roses into it. Once she did she went back to see that Sai was sitting on her couch looking at a picture frame on the end table. It was the same picture of Kagome and Inuyasha on her sixteenth birthday. Kagome smiled when she seen it and walked up behind the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"When was this taken?" he asked.

"That was my sixteenth birthday," said Kagome with a smile.

"Oh it's cute," said Sai but he didn't seem like he meant it. "Oh by the way you look amazing in that," he said as he turned around to look at her outfit.

"Why thank you," said Kagome as she stood up and twirled for him.

"You're welcome. Come here," said Sai and Kagome went to him.

"Sai you—"

"Kagome I want to ask you something," said Sai.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"Are you happy?" asked Sai. That took Kagome by surprise but she recovered quickly.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know sometimes I just worry that you're not happy with me," said Sai giving her a sad smile.

"Baby, I'm happy with you, you treat me well and I couldn't ask for more," said Kagome as she leaned down to kiss him. He responded and after they broke apart Sai got up holding on to Kagome's hands.

"Okay then lets get going, I know Yoshi must be waiting," said Sai talking about the limo driver.

"Okay lets go," said Kagome as she entwined her fingers with his. They left Kagome's loft and walked down to the limo. The limo drove to the premiere and the couple got out. Flashes from cameras blared as the stepped out of the limo. Sai got out first and gave a hand to Kagome. They were bombarded with screams and cheers from the fans. Kagome just smiled and waved as Sai went to sign autographs. She just walked beside him when she heard her name being called. She looked down and seen a little girl calling out to her, but she was pushed back by an older girl trying to get to Sai. Kagome went straight into the crowd and pulled out the girl. She had fallen on the floor and scraped her knee.

"Are you okay?" asked Kagome as she picked up the girl.

"Y-yes I'm fine, but I can't find my Onii-chan," said the little girl.

"Oh no are you lost?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, my onii-chan brought me here to see you, but then I lost him," said the little girl with tears in her eyes. Kagome didn't know what to do so she went up to Sai who was busy signing autographs and pulled him aside.

"Baby this little girl lost her brother, and she got hurt in your mob of fan girls," said Kagome with distaste.

"Oh no, are you okay sweetie?" asked Sai as he wiped the tears away from her face.

"Yes but I want my Onii-chan!" she cried.

"Riya! Riya where are you?" yelled a voice.

"Onii-chan!" said the little girl named Riya. Kagome and Sai both looked into the crowd and seen a young boy, probably a year younger than Kagome standing at the gate looking at the little girl in Kagome's arms. Kagome walked up to the boy.

"Is she your sister?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah we got separated when you guys came out, thank you so much for helping her," said the boy.

"Its okay, Riya was it?" asked Kagome as she looked at the girl.

"Yes," said Riya.

"Would you like an autograph? Or a picture?" asked Kagome.

"Yes please!" said the little girl. So Kagome posed with the girl and then kissed her on the cheek.

"I hope you feel better," said Kagome as she handed the little girl back to her brother.

"Thank you Kagome!" said the little girl.

"You're welcome," said Kagome with a smile and then went back to her boyfriend and grabbed his arms. "Can we go inside now, all this noise is really driving me crazy," said Kagome. Sai just smiled and kissed her on the forehead before wrapping his arms around Kagome and walking inside.

Once the movie was over, Kagome and Sai came back out of the theatre and walked towards the limo that was waiting for them. The limo took them to Kagome's loft where both Sai and Kagome got out. Sai told Yoshi the limo driver to go home since he would be at Kagome's all night. They went up to Kagome's loft and she opened the door. Kagome went to her room to change leaving the room door opened. Sai walked in seeing her in her bra and skirt. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her on the neck. Kagome smiled as she placed her arms on his. She had to admit that he knew just how to make a girl feel wanted.

"You know you didn't have to leave, you could have gone to the after party," said Kagome as she moved her head so that he had better access to her neck.

"And give up a night of just me and you," said Sai as he turned her around so that they were now face to face.

"Oh and what were your plans of tonight?" asked Kagome.

"Well we haven't done anything in a long time, so I thought that tonight we'd you know," said Sai, Kagome turned a bright pink as he told her in his own words that he wanted to have sex. "Oh come on Kagome, it's not like we've never done it before," said Sai with a pleading expression on his face. Kagome just laughed.

"I don't know baby, I was just planning on lying down, and just talking with you," said Kagome.

"But we have all day tomorrow for that," said Sai as he bent down to kiss her again, immobilizing her from speaking. Once he pulled back Kagome had a space out expression, her eyes were glazed and Sai knew that she was now in another world.

"So how about I help you get these clothes—"before he could finish his sentence Kagome had pulled him back down in another kiss. She walked backwards until she fell on top of her bed pulling Sai along with her. He was lying on her and feeling her body up against his made him want to take her even more. They continued kissing as Kagome lifted her hands up towards the edge of his shirt and pulled it up taking it off of him fully, only breaking the kiss momentarily. Sai just smiled down at her. She really did look beautiful in the moon light since there weren't any lights on in the room. Sai was enjoying how Kagome took charge kissing him senseless, but then she just stopped all of a sudden. She pushed him up and was panting out of breath. Her hair was splayed all around her face.

"Sai……I'm sorry," she said randomly but her eyes were looking restless and worried.

"Honey why are you sorry?" asked Sai as he fell beside her, propped up by his elbow.

"Because I don't deserve you, you treat me like a princess, and sometimes I feel like I shouldn't even be allowed to be around you," said Kagome. All her bottled up emotions were spilling out, she didn't know why but she didn't stop herself.

"Kagome, don't even say that, you mean the world to me and if I'm not around you then I don't think I'd be the same person that I am. Because of you I've been so happy," said Sai as he sat up and pulled her clad form into his arms cradling her. Her tears fell freely, falling down onto his shirtless torso.

"I wish I wasn't so stupid, but I can't help it. Sai I'm sorry I'm acting like this, I don't mean to," said Kagome as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer to him. She was trying to feel that warmth that she felt with Inuyasha earlier that same day. It didn't feel the same to her and she just started crying more. Sai looked down at her and just let out a sigh.

"Okay maybe we'll hold this off for some other time, how about we just go to sleep?" asked Sai.

"Thank you," said Kagome as she closed her eyes. Sai just pulled the covers over the both of them and watched her as she fell asleep. He moved her hair out of her face as he dipped down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Kagome I don't know what's on your mind but I hope that you get over it, cause if you're second guessing about us then I want to know why," he said to no one in particular. Sai just felt he had to voice what he was thinking. He looked down at her again, she was peacefully asleep.

"I love you S…" she muttered something in her sleep, as she turned in his arms. Sai smiled down at her, as he heard her say I love you.

"I love you too, more than you can ever imagine," said Sai as he closed his eyes too and slowly drifted off to sleep.

x -

It had been a week now and Kagome was becoming more and more distant with Sai. She was also busy with more recordings with the band. Sai noticed the way she was acting ever since the night of his movie premiere and didn't know what he could do. He wanted to talk to her but she wouldn't talk to him about that, she would usually say something like 'what are you talking about babe? I'm fine' and then turn to do something else. Sai started to give up. He knew that something was up but Kagome didn't want to tell him so he just ignored it hoping that it was nothing. To him it seemed like she was trying to ignore him, but Kagome assured him on more than one occasion that that was not the case.

Kagome was now sitting with Sango, Ayame, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. They were all taking a break after working hard all morning trying to make up a new beat. She was laying on the couch in Bankotsu's arm while he pigged out on the snacks that Atoshi had left for them. Sango was busy on the phone with Miroku, who had become their manager, and Sango was telling him to come to the building, but he was busy sleeping in his apartment that he shared with Sango. Ayame was talking to Jakotsu about something and every now and then they would turn to look at Kagome. Kagome though wasn't paying attention; she was busy trying to sort out what she was doing with Sai.

Ayame and Jakotsu then got up and went towards the couch that Kagome and Bankotsu were sitting in and made room for themselves as they sat down. Ayame pulled Kagome's legs up as she sat down putting the legs on her lap. And Jakotsu just squirmed into the space between Bankotsu and the end of the couch. Kagome opened an eye and looked at her two friends.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Kagome.

"Well we were wondering, what the hell is wrong with you?" yelled both of them in perfect unison.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome.

"Why are you screwing up your chances with Sai, seriously girl you don't know how lucky you are," said Ayame.

"Yeah I would love to have a delicious boy toy like him, and here you are; you have him to your disposal and your trying to get away from him," said Jakotsu. When he said that Bankotsu chocked on what he was eating as he hit himself hard on the chest to swallow what ever was lodged in his throat.

"You guys are crazy," said Kagome as she closed her eyes again and just tried to cuddle into Bankotsu's warmth. She was tired of all the sleepless nights she's had thinking about Sai.

"Well we can't say we didn't try," said Jakotsu.

"Yeah I know, but anyways, have any of you seen _Business Weekly_?" asked Ayame as she looked around the room.

"Oh you mean about how Yashie made the front cover and was named the best up and comer in a long time?" asked Jakotsu.

"Yeah, he scored big at the company he works at, only after working there for like six months too," said Ayame.

"I always knew Sha-kun would be amazing, I told him so," said Kagome with a smile on her face, her eyes were still closed.

"So how are you two?" asked Ayame with a sly smile.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kagome.

"I mean; how are you two doing?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah you seem to be spending more time with Yashie than Sai these days," said Jakotsu.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome, she knew full well that it was true but she didn't want any of them to know.

"Oh don't play dumb Kagome we all know it, well at least I do, I can smell him all over you," said Ayame.

'_Shit!_' thought Kagome. "Well he is my best friend, so why can't I spend time with him?" asked Kagome.

"You can, but it's just your priorities seem to have shifted so that he comes before everyone, even Sai," said Jakotsu.

"Okay, you guys just leave her alone, she has a lot already on her mind with out you idiots messing around," said Bankotsu as he looked sternly at the other two. He then looked down at Kagome and smiled when he seen her mouth "Thanks". Then there was no noise but of Sango still talking on the phone.

"Well I think I'm gonna go for a walk, get some fresh air," said Kagome as she went towards the door. As she turned the door open, she saw Sai holding his hand up in a fist to knock on the door. Kagome looked in his eyes. He looked so beaten and hurt.

"Hey…" he said with a sad smile.

"Hey," said Kagome, she was shifting her gaze from side to side.

"Where were you going?" asked Sai.

"Oh I was going for a walk, why?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome can we go some where for a bit, I want to talk to you, and well I miss you," said Sai as he looked into her eyes, pleading her.

"Sure," said Kagome as she grabbed his hand and walked out the door. Once they were further down the hallway, Sai stopped and pulled Kagome towards him. He held her in a desperate hug. Kagome looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"I just…let's just go somewhere secluded and then we can talk," said Sai with a sad smile.

"O-kay," said Kagome confused why he was being like this. They walked towards the elevator and Kagome pressed the Up button. Sai looked at her confused. "The roof is always empty, no one will be there," said Kagome with a smile as she kissed him lightly on the lips. The elevator door pulled open and the two walked in. There was another person in the elevator, and he looked really uncomfortable. On the next floor the guy got off while Kagome and Sai waited for the last stop and got off. They were now standing on the roof top of Tanaka Records, the February breeze was whizzing past them. Kagome just looked at him, she didn't know what was going through his head and she didn't want to know with the look on his face.

"Babe are you—"started Kagome but the look he gave her made her quiet down. She kept eye contact as she watched him walked closer to her. His face held no emotion and Kagome was getting just a little scared. As he got closer he wrapped his arms around her body, one hand going down to her waist while the other went up to her head. He pulled her towards him sharply and kissed her roughly. There was desperation in the kiss, and longing. Kagome didn't know why he was acting like this. She kissed him back but his fierceness was overpowering. After he pulled back Kagome see that he was close to tears. Kagome was genuinely worried for him.

"Babe are you alright?" asked Kagome as she looked at him.

"Kagome, I don't know what to do," said Sai, his head hung low covering his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"You, what can I do, you don't talk to me. I love you so much, and I know…I know that you don't love me. Even if you say you do, I know you're just saying it. And all I want is for you to be happy, I want to be with you but I'm not sure you want to be with me. I'd rather see you happy with someone else than stay with me and be miserable," said Sai the tears actually fell from his eyes.

"Sai what are you talking about?" asked Kagome.

"What am I talking about? Kagome do you think I'm stupid? You don't love me, you never did! And I know that the only person you love is Inuyasha, and I don't blame you it's not your fault nor is it his, it's just that……I thought that we'd be together. I was gonna propose to you, on your birthday this year, but then you started acting so distant. But don't worry I won't make you go through all that, I'll make it easier on you," said Sai as he slumped to the floor. He was in hysterics, but making complete sense. Kagome was also crying now, she knew that this day would come soon, but she thought that she would be the one to start it.

"Sai, don't—"

"No Kagome let me finish. I honestly don't want to do this, and if I had my way I wouldn't be doing this, but sadly what I want will never happen. So i-it's……o-over," said Sai. Kagome just burst into more tears as she hugged him, not out of happiness but because she felt so horrible.

"Sai I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this to you. Honestly I do love you I really do but I could never love you the way that you love me. I only see you as a friend, and I wish I didn't because you are such an amazing person, but my stupid heart chose someone else a long time ago and he was too stupid to realize," said Kagome.

"Its okay, Kagome I just wish that everything was different, but I hope that you will still be in my life," said Sai as he looked at her, his eyes were puffy and red. Kagome just smiled and leaned down and kissed him. It was soft but with as much passion that Kagome could muster. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He put in the effort but his heart just wasn't in it anymore.

"Of course I'll still be in your life, you are still a big part of my life, and will be. I'm just really sorry that I've been such a bad girlfriend, but in my defense it was my first time," said Kagome with a childish grin. Sai smiled despite himself and Kagome was happy that she did something right.

"Kagome can I tell you something?" asked Sai.

"Yes," said Kagome.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with out you, you've been the only person who I've ever felt so deeply for," said Sai with a sad smile.

"You'll be okay, and I'll promise that you will find her, because there is someone out there for you, who is so much better then me," said Kagome.

"Now that is hard to believe," said Sai.

"Well believe it cause it's true, if you'd have known me since I was a kid you'd know what I mean," said Kagome. "Now come on, let's get back, I'm sure the band is all waiting for me," said Kagome.

"Will you tell them?" asked Sai.

"No, I don't think they need to know," said Kagome.

"Well they'll find out, cause we are both public figures and it'll be known sooner or later," said Sai sadly. The one thing he hated about his lifestyle was that he barely had any privacy. Everyone knew about everything he does, with whom and what it was that he did. So he knew it wouldn't be long until some one realized that the two of them weren't seen together.

"Okay maybe I should tell them but not today," said Kagome as she took him back into the elevator and went back to the floor with the recording studio. Sai decided it would be best if he just left so they hugged each other and went their separate ways.

- x - 

Kagome had been freed from her troubled mind. She no longer had to feel bad about everything that she was feeling. It had now been a week and Kagome was happy. Sai and her still kept in contact. They were friends, and Kagome could tell that every now and then he would look sad, but she would make him smile one way or another. It was night time as Kagome sat at Inuyasha's house thinking about that day. She kept playing it in her mind, how she ran to him…

_After they broke up Kagome was bombarded with questions by Ayame and Jakotsu. She didn't tell them, she wanted to tell Inuyasha first. So after they were done at Tanaka Records Kagome drove straight to Inuyasha's house. She went in the house, ignoring everyone, running all the way to Inuyasha's room. When she got there she knocked on the door until it swung open. When the door opened Kagome threw herself at Inuyasha, kissing him senseless. Inuyasha was shocked but responded to the kiss. They went at it for a good minute until they both lacked oxygen. They pulled back, Kagome looked extremely happy and Inuyasha looked flustered and confused. _

"_Kagome what are you doing?" asked Inuyasha. _

"_Sha-kun, we can finally be together," said Kagome. _

"_What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha._

"_Sai broke up with me," said Kagome. _

"_What? Why?" asked Inuyasha. _

"_Well he realized that I didn't love him, and long story short he told me that he wants to see me happy, and that you were the one I was meant for," said Kagome as she hugged him. _

"_Oh Mei-chan this is awesome, but I don't feel right doing this to Sai. He's a good guy," said Inuyasha. _

"_Yeah I know he is, but he said that he'll be okay, and we're gonna be friends," said Kagome. _

"_Mei-chan you don't know how happy I am!" said Inuyasha as he dipped down and kissed her again. _

Kagome smiled as she sat in Inuyasha's room, the very room where they were finally able to say that they were together. In that one week that Kagome and Sai broke up, the rumors were flying around like crazy. They were the only thing people were talking about. In every magazine the headlines were about them. Kagome was sitting alone in his room watching, flipping through the channels, when a certain blonde haired girl caught her attention.

_Good evening and welcome to Gossip Center, my name is Chie Yamaguchi. We have a jam packed show for you today. As a lot of you may have heard the rumors about the power couple of Kagome Higurashi and Sai Tanaka. Well we have finally confirmed the rumor, and let me tell you this that they are no longer seeing each other. Though they seem to be seen together still a lot but in a matter of just friends as Kagome had put it. The sad thing is that both Kagome and Sai seemed so happy together at the Premiere of Sai's newest movie. Now we still don't know why they broke up but I wonder could if it had something to do with a significant other. Another rumor has it that Kagome Higurashi has been seen a lot with her childhood best friend, Inuyasha Takahashi, the new up and comer in the Business industry. They seem to be more than friends now, but sadly they have yet to confirm this, so to the public's knowledge both of these young adults are as of now single, and ready to mingle! So all you ladies and gentlemen out there, these two are back out in the game of dating. Now enough of this here is my interview with Kagome Higurashi about her relationship with Sai Tanaka I hope you all enjoy because I sure did just talking to her…_

The screen switched to Kagome and Chie talking one-on-one about Kagome personal life. Kagome just sighed and turned off the TV. Inuyasha walked into the room wrapped in a towel. Kagome just looked at him and smiled.

"What were you watching?" asked Inuyasha.

"Gossip Center, they put the interview that I did with Chie. It was interesting," said Kagome.

"Oh did she mention me at all?" asked Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, of course she did," said Kagome.

"Well that's cause everyone thinks that we are going out," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well I don't want everyone in my personal life, so let's just not tell the world that we are going out," said Kagome.

"Well I'm fine with that, after all best friends do spend a lot of time together," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah," said Kagome as she leaned into him. "God I'm gonna miss you."

"And you think I'm not? I'd rather not go on that stupid business trip and travel with you on the tour," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know, this tour will take all summer, meaning I won't get to spend any time at home," said Kagome.

"Well at least we'll be going to Hong Kong, that way while we're there I'll get to spend some time with you," said Kagome.

"Yeah I know," said Inuyasha as he let go of Kagome and went towards his dresser to put on his boxers. Kagome blushed as she turned away. "Why are you getting so shy? We used to bathe together when we were little," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah but that was when we were kids, now……well now it's different," said Kagome.

"Well then that'll have to change now won't it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh and what do you have in mind?" asked Kagome, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see," said Inuyasha as he went to his door and locked it. Then he turned towards Kagome and pounced at her, receiving a squeak out of her as he attacked her neck with his kisses. Kagome just laughed as he tortured her. Kagome was happy, happier than she had ever been as she laid there underneath Inuyasha. She no longer had the heavy guilt in her mind that she loved another. She was now able to freely show her love for the man that she truly loved with all her heart.

- x - 

It was now the summer and Kagome was on tour, on Purified's first world tour. She was so excited but at the same time wished that Inuyasha was with her. He had left the day right after Rin had her big graduation party. Purified had already done a concert at Tokyo, and now they were in Hong Kong. Kagome was so happy that she was there because she knew that the first thing she would do was go find Inuyasha. When she got there though, she tried calling him but he never answered. And what was even stranger was that Inuyasha didn't call her.

She was only going to be spending three days in Hong Kong and she was worried that she might not be able to see him in those three days. On their second day they had to do the concert. There was still an hour before the concert and Kagome was sitting in her changing room with Sango and Ayame. She looked so worried and sad, but Ayame and Sango were smiling mischievously.

"Have you guys been able to talk to Sha-kun?" asked Kagome sadly.

"No sorry Kaggie-chan, we haven't talked to him since Rin's grad party," said Ayame.

"Oh, well I wonder where the hell he is," said Kagome.

"Don't worry about it, he's probably just really busy, I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later," said Sango.

"I hope so I really miss him," said Kagome. As they were talking a knock was heard on the door. All three girls turned towards the door as their manager, Miroku, peaked into the room.

"Hey ladies I hope you're all ready, cause the show will be starting soon," said Miroku, he seemed to be extremely happy and Kagome didn't understand why, but Sango and Ayame knew why.

"Oh thanks baby," said Sango as she got up and shoved him out of the door, so that they could all get changed into their performance clothes. Once the girls were ready they went to find that both Jakotsu and Bankotsu were also wearing their outfits with their instruments in their arms. Kagome looked around them all was noticed that they all looked too happy. She eyed them suspiciously but then decided that it was nothing.

"Okay guys you'll be on in five minutes and let me tell you that it's a packed crowd," said Miroku.

"Thanks Roku, try to make me a little more nervous," said Kagome sarcastically.

"Don't worry Kags you'll be great, you always are," said Miroku.

"Yeah, now get ready cause you have to be in a good mood," said Ayame.

"Yeah, yeah, lets get this over with," said Kagome. They walked onto the stage and as soon as the crowd seen them they erupted in a loud cheer. Kagome just smiled as she went to her mike on stage.

"Nihau Hong Kong! I hope you're all as excited as I am about tonight!" Kagome screamed.

"I hope they aren't, cause Kagome doesn't seem too excited to be here," Ayame whispered to Jakotsu.

"Amen to that," said Jakotsu.

"Well let's see we have a lot lined up for you. Our top hit 'Spin Around' which will be the first song we play and as a special treat Sango, Ayame and I have a few songs to perform as well. Sadly the guys don't have any singing abilities or we would have made them do something too. Oh well, okay so lets get this party started with Spin around!" said Kagome as she got into position. She grabbed the microphone and took it off the stand and she slowly started singing the beginning of the song.

"_**Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na ye—ah,"**__ sang Kagome as everyone else quietly watched her. Ayame and Bankotsu strummed their guitars, giving Kagome a beat to sing to. After that part Kagome stopped singing letting Sango take over for a sec. _

"_**One, two, one two three," **__Sango counted off with her drum sticks. After the count Kagome started up again as the rest of the band started the song. __****_

"Spin around come back home  
You're runnin' out on a line  
Sometimes feel I'm going outta my mind  
Stunned here waitin' for anyone to take the time  
Spin around we get further and further away  
Smile and wave ain't got nothin' to say  
Stunned here waitin' for anyone to take the time  
To change my mind, this time,"_ Kagome jumped up and down, looking at the audience. And everyone broke out in applause when the beat picked up. __****_

"I've been starin' at the sun some time  
It gets dark inside but I don't mind  
And if you're gone it's like I'm goin' blind  
I can't get by this time

Spin around jump back take another look at yourself  
You've been hidin' all alone on a shelf  
Frozen waitin' for anyone who'll change your mind  
Spin around well come down now 'cause it's all getting clear  
Everything you've ever wanted is here  
We never needed anyone to change your mind  
Don't waste our time  
We're fine

"I've been starin' at the sun for some time  
It gets dark inside but I don't mind  
And if you're gone it's like I'm goin' blind  
I can't get by this time,"_ Kagome danced out every action word she said. She jumped, froze and even spun to add affect and the crowd loved it.__****_

"La la la  
La la la la  
La la la  
La la la la  
La la la  
La la la ye—ah

La la la  
La la la la  
La la la  
La la la la  
La la la  
La la la ye—ah,"_ Sango and Ayame joined in on the singing at that part. Then Kagome finished off the song. _

_**Spin around and around and around and around**_

_**Never want to come back down**_

_**Everything I lost I found ye—ah **_

_**Spin around and around and around and around**_

_**Never want to come back down**_

_**Everything I lost I found ye—ah**_

_**Spin around and around yeah **_

_**Spin around and around yeah **_

_**Spin around and around yeah**_

_**Yeah**__** yeah yeah yeah yeah ye—ah!"**__ Kagome finished up the song with a loud yell into the audience and they all screamed back. _

"Well that was Spin Around I hope you all enjoyed! Now on to our next song; it's something that has been just recently written. This song is something very close to my heart since I was the one who wrote it, so I hope you all enjoy!" said Kagome. "Oh yeah and it's called Ultimate You, and it goes out to someone really special in my life!" Kagome turned to look at her band mates and they all nodded knowing what to do.

Sango started drumming on her drums as Ayame and Bankotsu slammed on their guitars and Jakotsu added the base. Then Kagome started adding lyrics to the music.

"_**You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again**_

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.   
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you,"_ Kagome smiled thinking of Inuyasha as she stopped singing so Bankotsu and Ayame had a really short solo. Then she started the next verse. __****_

"You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you,"_ Again another solo went out and this time it was just Bankotsu. This was his time to shine and all the girls were screaming. Sango continued to drum, but it was quieter while Bankotsu played. After his solo he went back to his spot as Ayame and Jakotsu started playing again and Kagome started signing again. __****_

"You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you..." _ as Kagome finished the last word, Sango finished off the song as she faded out of her drums. Everyone cheered. _

"So what did you guys think of that?" Kagome asked the crowd. They cheered.

"Well we're glad you all liked it, " said Jakotsu.

"Yeah, and if you all want to know who the special person is—" said Ayame but was stopped by Kagome.

"Okay well we'll be back after a short break, so go grab something and then we'll be back!" said Kagome as she grabbed Ayame's hand and dragged her back stage.

"Sorry guys I tried!" she yelled as she was pulled off the stage.

"What was that for?" asked Kagome.

"What? Was I not supposed to tell?" asked Ayame acting innocent.

"You know that I've kept it a secret for a reason!" said Kagome.

"Well then why did you even mention it?" asked Ayame, which caught Kagome off guard.

"Well anyways let's get something to drink before be have to go back on!" said Ayame. Miroku was whispering something into Sango's ear as she smiled. Kagome thought that he was just saying something to her that she'd rather not hear so she just left it alone. Sango then nodded and went to Kagome.

"Okay Kags, Roku said that we should interact with the crowd a bit before starting the next song," said Sango.

"Okay, that's fine," said Kagome as she gulped down her water.

"Okay guys get back out there!" said Miroku as he pushed them back towards the stage. Kagome was pushed and she looked back at Miroku who just gave her a sheepish smile. He mouthed "Sorry". Kagome just shook her head and went back to the front of the stage.

"Well before we get started I wanted to ask all of you a question," said Kagome saying it randomly not knowing what to say. She looked back at everyone for some help but all they did was smile.

"Well since out next song is also about the one that you want to spend the rest of you're life with we thought that we'd ask all of you what your most romantic moment is," said Kagome. She looked into the audience as she was going to pick out someone to come up on stage but before she could…she heard a voice that was oddly familiar but she couldn't place where then she look behind her and seen that there was a big screen with a video of herself on it, when she was really little around the age of seven. She looked shocked and looked back at her friends who were just smiling. So she just watched the video like everyone else.

"…_um can I ask you something?" asked Mei. _

"_Yeah what is it Mei-chan?" asked Inu. _

"_Am I allowed to have that flower?" asked the little girl. _

"_What, you want that? But it's so high, Mama planted it so high in that basket thingy so I wouldn't be able to drop it," said Inu. _

"_But, but Sha-kun you can jump up there, no problem, please! You know I love that flower!" said Mei as she patted his ears on top of his head to justify why he is able to jump so high. Inu just rolled his eyes, but jumped up towards the flower anyway. He grabbed the bottom of the stem and snapped it before he came back down. Mei squealed as he held the flower out to her, and she took it graciously. _

"_Arigatou, Sha-kun!" said Mei as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He blushed but didn't say anything. Then Mei took his hand and took him towards the bench that was positioned under a big oak tree. They both sat down beside each other on the bench quietly. _

"_Sha-kun?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_Can I ask you a question?" _

"_You just did baka!" snorted Inu. Mei just rolled her eyes. _

"_Well, then another one."_

"_Okay shoot."_

"_When we are older can I be………your girlfriend?" she asked timidly. He looked at her. _

"_No," was his curt reply. _

"_But why not," she asked but it sounded more like a whine. _

"_Because Fluffy told me that when you have a girlfriend you two don't last that long. He said that if you want to be with someone forever, never make her your girlfriend," said Inu. _

"_Then what are you supposed to make her?" asked Mei cutely. _

"_He said you have to make her your…… wife," said Inu. _

"_You mean like how Mama is papa's wife, and Auntie Izy is Uncle Inu's wife?" asked Mei. _

"_Yes like that," said Inu. _

"_Okay then Sha-kun can I be your wife?" asked Mei with a hopeful voice. _

"_Hmm, I'll think about it," said Inu. _

"_But Sha-kun! Don't you want to be with me forever?" asked Mei. _

"_Hmm, okay Mei-chan you can be my wife, cause I want to be your friend forever!" said Inu with a big smile on his face. _

"_Oh Sha-kun you are the greatest!" said Mei_

"_Yeah I know, but first you have to know that my actual name isn't 'Sha-kun'," said Inu. _

"_I know that," said Mei as she rolled her eyes. _

"_Well then what is my full name?" asked Inu. _

"_Inu-ya-sha! Of course I know your name!" said Mei. _

"_Okay good. I thought that you forgot my real name, __**Mei-chan**__," said Inu in a teasing voice. _

"_I didn't, but do you know my real name?" asked Mei. _

"_Well duh, you are Ka-go-me and you are my best friend and my future wife," said Inuyasha with a charming smile. _

Once the video ended the whole crowd broke out in Aw's. Kagome blushed. _'Was that the promise the Sha-kun promised me?'_ Kagome thought. She didn't know what was going on and before she could find her voice someone else started speaking.

"A long time ago I made a promise with my best friend, that when we grew up I would make her my wife, but she, sadly, forgot about the promise. I told her that one day I would reveal to her the promise we made, when she willingly agreed to do the promise even though she forgot it," said Inuyasha as he walked onto the stage. Kagome just looked at him and smiled.

"So this is it, Mei-chan, this is the promise," said Inuyasha as he got down on one knee.

"Sha-kun…" Kagome was breathless.

"Kagome Seira Higurashi, the love of my life, the person who I almost lost through my stupidity, I'm asking you in front of millions if you are still willing to up hold that promise? Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" asked Inuyasha. He looked up at her and smiled. Tears were falling down Kagome's face.

"YES!" she yelled as she ran into his arms. Inuyasha got up and put the huge ring on her fingers. She looked down at and then up at him as she kissed him soundly. He wrapped his arms up and kissed her back. Jakotsu took a mike and looked out in the crowd.

"Okay all you kids this is the part where you look away!" he joked into the mike. Ayame snatched it from him.

"So I didn't get to tell you all the special person, but he came on the show himself, so here he is, and if you don't already know this man, his name is Inuyasha Sashimi Takahashi!" said Ayame with a laugh. And everyone in the audience laughed too.

"Oi! My middle name is not Sashimi! It's Taisho!" said Inuyasha to Ayame but it was too loud that no one but Kagome heard. And she just laughed in his arms.

"It's okay, Sha-kun, I'll tell them during the concert" said Kagome as she kissed him again. Inuyasha held onto her tighter.

"See I told you that in the end everything would work out and that you'd be with the one that you wanted to be with," he said with a smile. Kagome just smiled back as she rested her head on his chest.

"Okay you two love birds, break it up, we have a concert to continue," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah, now Yash get off the stage," said Sango.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" said Inuyasha as he walked off the stage. And Kagome just smiled.

"Well that was highly unexpected!" said Kagome.

"Yeah, _highly unexpected_," Jakotsu mimicked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kagome still talking through her mike.

"Well it mean's that we already knew!" yelled the rest of her band mates.

"Oh god this was a set up!" said Kagome.

"Yeah, what you think Inuyasha magically made the video start playing?" asked Ayame like Kagome was stupid.

"I dunno," said Kagome innocently.

"Okay I'm sorry everyone you just got a glimpse of Kagome in her "Stupid" phase," said Jakotsu as he did air quotes when he said the word stupid.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Well anyways lets start the next song, cause Yash interrupted us just as we were going to start!" said Sango.

"Sango's right, well here we go with our next song," said Kagome. Sango started them off and they were all playing/singing their hardest. Kagome was happy, and she knew that she was going to have a good life knowing that she was going to spend it with the one she loved more than anyone else.

- x - 

Back at the Takahashi Mansion Rin, Kohaku, Souta, Kara, Sesshomaru, Keita, Keira InuTaisho, Izayoi and Kimiko were all sitting around the big screen TV. They were all watching the concert, in Hong Kong. They all knew about the proposal, Inuyasha had to go through a lot to actually make it happen. His biggest problem was how to get the promise across to Kagome. So he went to his mother, who basically recorded him everyday since he was born. So he was hoping that some how she had managed to record that day as well. When he went to ask Izayoi about it, she thought about it and then realized what he was talking about and said that she had managed to record it.

"_Mom, I'm glad that you have it but how the hell did you actually do it?" asked Inuyasha looking at her curiously. _

"_Honey do you think I'm actually gonna tell you?" asked Izayoi. _

"_Yes please I want to know," said Inuyasha. _

"_Well why do you think we have Mina-chan?" asked Izayoi._

"_To look after me?" asked Inuyasha. _

"_Why would we need that when I'm always home to look after you?" asked Izayoi. _

"_So you mean Mina-chan is the one who always recorded all those videos?" asked Inuyasha incredulously. _

"_Why of course, and I'm grateful cause we have such wonderful memories, and you should be took, cause now you have that video to play at the concert," said Izayoi with a coy smile. _

"_Uh thanks Mom," said Inuyasha looking at Izayoi a little scared. And he left the room. _

So after he got the essential things he needed he went to Miroku to get all the small things figured out like how the video would be played and how he would make it on to the stage. Once he worked everything out he left for Hong Kong, so that he could finish the business trip and be able to spend the rest of his time with Kagome after he proposed.

After the appearance of Inuyasha Rin and Kara let out a loud squeal. "Aw that was the sweetest way to propose ever!" said Rin.

"Sessh why couldn't you propose like that, you were so unromantic!" said Kara.

"Well sorry, but you weren't a singer so it would be pointless having proposed to you like that," said Sesshomaru.

"But still, all you did was walk up to me and said—"she cleared her throat making it deep, trying to imitate Sesshomaru"—'Kara you and I have known each other for a long time now and it is only logical that we get married, because I want to be with you for the rest of my life' It was so emotionless, but lucky for you I could tell what you meant by it," said Kara as she kissed him.

"Well the point is that we got married isn't it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah but still!" she whined.

"So Fluffy tell me," started Rin getting her older brother's attention.

"Hmm?"

"What Yashie said in the video, did you actually tell him not to have a girlfriend? Is it you're fault that Yashie and Kaggie-chan had to wait so long to be together?" asked Rin looking at him just a little madly.

"Well I told him that, but it's not my fault he's a baka," said Sesshomaru.

"Wait a second, you did the same thing with me! We never officially said that we'd be girlfriend and boyfriend, you just up and asked me to marry you one day! Aw Sessh, so you actually believe in that!" said Kara.

"Now that is something I don't think I'd have ever thought possible," said Souta. And everyone but Sesshomaru laughed.

"Well after having someone like Kagura as a girlfriend I thought that girlfriends are time passers, but you two are an exception, I expect that you will propose to my little sister when you are both of age," said Sesshomaru as he looked at Rin and Kohaku trying to scare him. Kohaku gulped, and Rin just rolled her eyes.

"He will just watch and then you'll have to be the nice older brother to give us the wedding advice, well actually I think Yashie will be more familiar with it by that time, since we'll be of age in about two to three years," said Rin.

"Oh just shut up!" said Sesshomaru as he threw a pillow at his little sister. "Keita attack her!" he said.

"Really daddy!?" asked Keita hopefully.

"Yes, make Auntie Rin be quiet!" said Sesshomaru.

"Okay, Kei-chan let's go!" said Keita as he grabbed his sister and walked towards Rin.

"Are you serious Fluffy? You think these two will actually attack me, well watch this," said Rin as she turned to the two kids "Hey do you two want to go get some ice cream?" Rin asked her niece and nephew.

"Really?" asked Keita.

"Yes, and daddy won't say anything so you can have as much as you want," said Rin.

"Okay, let's go get some ice cream!" said Keita.

"Okay but only on one condition," said Rin with a sly smirk on her face.

"You two have to go and sit on top of Daddy and make him drive us personally to the ice cream shop that you two love!" said Rin.

"Oh for crying out loud, my own flesh and blood has turned against me for ice cream!" said Sesshomaru as he watched his kids running up to him.

"Daddy—" started Keira but Sesshomaru got up picking up his daughter.

"Well come on then, oh and Rin you better watch you're back at night," said Sesshomaru as he walked off with his kids. Everyone just burst into laughter as Sesshomaru left.

"Oh Man that was too funny!" said Souta once again.

"Well what did I tell him, I know those kids better than he does!" said Rin.

"Okay you guys, be quiet Kagome is still on the TV," said Kimiko as she watched her daughter on the TV. Everyone quieted down and watched her again.

"_Well that's it for tonight Hong Kong! You might have had the best concert out of the whole tour because of the proposal, so now you can all boast that you were here when Sha-kun, my fiancé, asked me to marry him! Oh and before you all go—" Kagome looked at the camera that was showing the concert on the TV"—Mama I know you are all watching right now, and when I get back to Tokyo I want you to start planning the wedding! Oh Rin and Kara, you two can chose on who gets to be the maid of honor—"_

"—_Oi what about us? We were the ones who helped you two get engaged, don't you think we should be asked to be in the wedding too?" asked Ayame. _

"_Yeah!" yelled Sango. _

"_Well anyways we'll talk about this later, but one more thing before we all head off, Sai Tanaka I know that you may be watching, and if you are let me tell you that you better be at my wedding, cause you remember that little promise I made you? Well I promise to fulfill it at my wedding!" said Kagome with the biggest smile ever. _

"_Well now we're out of here! We'll see everyone at out next destination: London!" said Bankotsu. _

"_What does everyone get to say something?! What about me?" said Jakotsu, but no one paid any attention to him. "What ever—"he said under his breath"—Purified RULES!!!!!! Oh and I love ya Mo-Mo!" he yelled as he left the stage. _

"Oh a wedding! We get to plan a wedding!" said Kara.

"Sweet and this time I'm not gonna be the flower girl!" said Rin. "Oh and by the way I call maid of honor!" said Rin.

"Well boys I suggest we get out of here, cause these ladies will be doing this all night," said InuTaisho as he got up, kissing his wife's temple before leaving the room. Souta and Kohaku both got up and ran for it, towards the game room.

"The wedding of Inuyasha Taisho Takahashi and Kagome Seira Higurashi! Kimmie can you believe that what we said all those years ago would actually come true?" asked Izayoi.

"Actually something told me that it would actually come true!" said Kimiko.

"We're finally gonna be related!" said Izayoi like a little school girl.

"Mom, you're embarrassing!" said Rin.

"Oh hush!" said Izayoi.

"Well let's get started on the dream wedding that will have all the press going crazy!" said Kara as she pulled out a notebook and started planning the wedding.

- x - 

Inuyasha was sitting in Kagome's dressing room, Sango and Ayame had disappeared. They were sitting on the couch together.

"So Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi, how do you feel? Are you happy that you made that promise?" asked Inuyasha.

"More than you know," said Kagome as she kissed him.

"I wonder what our wedding gonna be like," said Inuyasha.

"Well you should know that it's gonna be a high profile wedding especially since you proposed the way that you did," said Kagome.

"What you didn't like the way I asked?" asked Inuyasha.

"No I loved it, it was the most romantic thing ever, well besides the dinner at Hawaii that I had with Sai," said Kagome, causing Inuyasha to growl.

"Well it was!" she said," but don't worry I love you and you know that."

"Yeah, you better!" said Inuyasha.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" said Kagome as she pulled him down and their lips met in a kiss with so much passion and love. This was her life, and she was happier than she had ever been just sitting on a couch with the man she loved. They were ready to take on the rest of their lives; after all the drama in the past three years, Kagome knew that the rest of her life would be a piece of cake, as long as he was by her side, the man sitting right beside her. The man who she loved since she was a kid and the man who she knew she would spend her last days with.

- x - 

**A/N: Well its over! In the end had finally come to a close! So I don't think I'll be making a sequel, but you never know. Oh and just to put up a disclaimer on the songs, the first song "Spin around" is by Josie and the pussycats and the second song "Ultimate you" by Lindsay Lohan don't belong to me, but I urge you to listen to it as you read cause it makes the scene that much better! Well I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it! And for the reviewers who stuck by the story from beginning to end you all rock! And it's cause of you that I actually finished this story! **

**Oh and I have a few random questions to ask you all. **

**Okay for the girls, would you rather want you man in the suit or the casual attire? I personally like the casual. **

**And what do you think about the proposal? Cute or stupid?**

**Did you like Sai or should he have been more pushy? Cause he is a recurring character of mine and I want some feed back about him. **

**And would you like an epilogue? I was thinking of having it more to do with Kagome's promise to Sai. If you forgot, it was that she would find Sai someone for him. If you want it then tell me in a review! And also if you say yes, then I also need a new character, a girl to play opposite Sai in the epilogue!**

Well this is it! Punkette Kagome signing out on In The End, which hopefully was an entertaining story! And not just a waste of time! Oh and sorry it's so long but I didn't want to make another chapter!


	6. Epilogue

**In the end**

_Epilogue_

Summary: since they were little they were inseparable. No matter where they went, they were together. But this all changed during their last year of high school. That year he got a girlfriend, a girlfriend that wasn't her. So where does that leave their relationship and the promise he made to her so long ago…

- x -

"Hello and welcome back to Gossip Corner! You're back here with the one and only, Chie Yamaguchi. And it has been three months now since we seen the most romantic proposal, by none other than Inuyasha Takahashi. The rumors are flying, and everyone is wondering _'When are they going to get married?'_ Well our wait is finally over cause the Pop-punk princess her self and her fiancé Inuyasha Takahashi are both here live, and are ready to reveal exclusively to us here at Gossip Center when the actual wedding will be. In their few years as adults both have accomplished a lot compared to many people in their age. They are both very hard working and deserve to be where they are now in this society of ours," said Chie as she sat in her chair. The audience in the room cheered as they waited for the already celebrity couple to come out.

"Well everyone lets welcome our guests, Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi, soon to be Mrs. Kagome Takahashi," said Chie as she started clapping, rising from her seat. Kagome and Inuyasha came out from back stage. Kagome was walking right beside Inuyasha, they were both holding hands. Kagome was in a black knee length skirt and a brown off the shoulder top with long sleeves. She wore matching black boots and had a brown headband in her hair. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a beige sweater. The two were astounded by the amount of cheering that they were receiving but smiled and walked towards Chie. Chie hugged both of them before ushering them to sit down.

"It's good to have you back, Kagome, and you too Inuyasha, it's nice to finally get to meet you," said Chie.

"Thank you it's nice to be back," said Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised that so many people are excited to see us," said Inuyasha.

"Well you two are supposed to be getting married, and lets not forget you two have been all the media has been talking about since that concert in Hong Kong," said Chie.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Kagome with a laugh.

"So you two, everyone has been dying to know, when will the wedding be taking place?" asked Chie. Inuyasha took Kagome's hands in his as he looked at her. She looked up at him, with a distant look in her eyes, and gave him a sad smile.

"Well Yamaguchi-san—"

"—please call me Chie," said Chie.

"Uh Okay, Chie-san Mei and I have decided that we will be having our wedding on October 21," said Inuyasha as he rubbed Kagome's hands affectionately.

"Oh that is only two weeks away," said Chie.

"Yeah, but if you know our mothers then you'd know that they've been planning our wedding before we even got together," said Inuyasha with a chuckle.

"So is there a reason for the certain date?" said Chie.

"Well the reason we are getting married on that specific date is because, it is my father's birthday," said Kagome.

"Oh how sweet, are you and your father really close?" asked Chie, not realizing that Kagome's father had died. Kagome went still, thinking about her father. Chie noticed the change in Kagome and didn't know what to say. Inuyasha who had been watching Kagome decided to say something.

"Well Chie-san, Uncle Enju and Mei-chan _were_ really close, but three years ago—" he turned and looked at Kagome who had flinched when he said but "—three years ago, Uncle Enju died in a car accident. So we thought that to commemorate his death we'd have our wedding on that day, so that in a way he'd be apart of our wedding," said Inuyasha as he took one hand off of Kagome's hand and wrapped it around Kagome's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry Kagome, and may I say that where ever he may be, he must be really proud of you," said Chie.

"T-thank you," said Kagome, choking on her words a little.

"So the wedding, are you two happy with a fall wedding, because most people always dream of the spring or summer wedding," said Chie.

"Well we've checked the forecast already and it turns out that the 21st will be a sunny day, so we'll be having our ceremony at a very special place that we always went together as kids. It's a place that Kagome and I only knew about but we thought we'd spend it with everyone else," said Inuyasha.

"Father was the one who actually took me there the first time," said Kagome finally speaking up.

"Yeah, I remember that day; Uncle Enju took us there on Kagome's 6th birthday. It was a remarkable place," said Inuyasha.

"Well please tell us more about the location," pleaded Chie wanting to get more out of them.

"Well it's high up on a cliff that looks down on a beach. The skyline view is just amazing, and to top it all off there is a field that is littered with cherry blossom trees, we thought that it'd be the ideal place to get married," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Wow it sounds like an amazing place, but your wedding is going to be very big, will you be able to fit everyone there?" asked Chie.

"Yes, my mother was able to work with the space and has come up with a really perfect blueprint of the place," said Inuyasha.

"Oh this is just so exciting," said Chie with a giggle.

"Yes it is. I'm just happy that I'm getting married to the one person who I love more than anyone else," said Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha. The whole room awed, which caused Kagome to blush.

"So speaking of the man you are to marry, what happened with Sai. If I do recall, you told him that he better be at the wedding, so that you can fulfill a promise you made to him," said Chie. Kagome laughed when she heard that question.

"Well Chie, I can't really say what it was since it was a promise between friends, but you'll see, soon after my wedding is over!" said Kagome with a smirk on her face.

"Well now that is exciting, but sadly our time is up! Lets give them another round of applause!—"said Chie standing up. Kagome and Inuyasha followed suit as they bowed and made their way towards backstage. The crowd all stood up and cheered"—well everyone there you have it! Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi are having their wedding in two weeks on October 21st. It will be the most beautiful wedding especially after hearing Inuyasha's description of the place. Look forward to our wrap up of the event; we will be getting live footage and exclusive pictures! So stay tuned for that, and this is where I leave you, till tomorrow! Have a good night!" said Chie as the studio went to commercial.

- x -

Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards their dressing room, Kagome had been quiet the whole time that they were sitting in there. Inuyasha looked worried for his fiancé.

"Mei-chan are you alright? I know it was hard talking about Uncle Enju, but it's better to talk about it than to suppress it, right?" asked Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome didn't even respond she just put her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha kept his eyes on her, he was really worried, because he had only ever seen her like that was when Enju first died. He just held on to her tighter, wishing that he knew what she was thinking about.

Kagome let out a sigh as she closed her eyes; a lone tear fell down her face. Inuyasha smelt it. "Kag—"

"—I just miss him. He always talked about how he would walk me down the isle and that I'd be the most beautiful bride. I was looking forward to my wedding more than anything—" she started her eyes still closed. Then she laughed"—he even joked about how I'd end up with you. And that he couldn't be happier if it were to happen."

"I know baby, I know we all miss him," said Inuyasha as he rubbed small circles in the small of her back. Kagome just nudged closer to him as the tears started falling.

"I really do miss him, Sha-kun. He was like a friend and he's just not here anymore. I just wish he never worked that day, I wish he was still here with us," said Kagome.

"He is here, not in person, but we remember him and that's all that matters," said Inuyasha.

"I know, it's just that when I was little he would hold me like this whenever I needed him, I just miss that feeling," said Kagome.

"Wait a sec, you mean like how I'm holding you right now? Eh I don't cut it for you Mei-chan?" asked Inuyasha with a smile. Kagome gave out a chuckle.

" I love you Inuyasha," said Kagome as she pushed herself up a little so that she could reach his mouth. She place two butterfly kisses before looking up at him.

"I love you too Kagome, and I promise that I'll be by your side whenever you need me, and I'll make sure you never feel lonely," said Inuyasha as he bent back down and kissed her, this time going in deeper. Their kiss was passionate and Kagome smiled into it. She then knew that she couldn't wait for the next two weeks to go by until it was time that she would be known as Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi. With that thought Kagome smiled as laid back into his arms.

- x -

The two weeks had gone by fairly quickly. Kagome's family had bunked at The Takahashi Mansion for the few days before the wedding. It was now the day of the wedding. Kagome woke up with a yawn. She was in a big red t-shirt and nothing on her bottoms besides her underwear. Stretching in the bed she took in the surrounding of the room that she was in; the walls were maroon with cream colored carpet and curtains. Kagome smiled as she seen the picture on the bedside table. It was the same picture that Kagome had at her loft. She was about to pick up the picture frame when she noticed a single lily sitting on the other pillow and beside that was a note. She picked it up and read it over.

"_Can't wait till I marry you, love you Mei-chan!" _

Kagome smiled as she picked up the lily and took a whiff of the smell. Then she decided to get up. She hoped that Inuyasha was still in his washroom, so she crept into the washroom that was connected to Inuyasha's room. She smiled when she seen him talking to himself into the mirror. She crept up behind him, trying to stay hidden, and then she wrapped her arms around his bare torso. Inuyasha tensed but then relaxed when he realized that it was just Kagome. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"You practicing?" asked Kagome.

"What? Oh no, no I was just uh……well anyways you should get freshened up, mother is already running around even though she had everything done yesterday," said Inuyasha.

"Oh okay," said Kagome as she turned away to go grab some new clothes, then she turned back around, "oh and thanks for the flower, I can't wait either!"

Inuyasha laughed as he watched Kagome run out of the room. Then he got back to what he was doing, reciting his vows to himself.

- x -

It was almost time for the ceremony. Kagome was still at the Takahashi mansion with the women of the family. They were all putting their final touches on her make-up and hair. Once they were finished with all the small touch ups Kagome looked at herself in the full length mirror that was in Kara's room. Her dress was a strapless corset top gown with a long flowing bottom. There was a small train trailing behind her. The dress had a layer of lace on top which was stitched with lilies and an intricate stem design. It didn't pop out, but blended well with the dress making it even more elegant. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with a few choice strands falling down in loose curls. Atop of her hair was her veil which was flipped behind so that it wasn't covering her face. She was wearing a beautiful silver necklace that shimmered in the light and a matching set of earrings and bracelet. Over all she looked beautiful and it was not overdone in anyway. Her make-up was very light, but it didn't matter because she was beautiful with or without it. Kagome turned once for everyone and they all just smiled.

"Oh honey you look amazing!" said Kimiko.

"Yeah Auntie Kago! You look really pretty," said Keira.

"Thank you Kei you look pretty too!" said Kagome as she looked at her soon to be niece.

"You think I look good enough?" asked Kagome as she looked at the other women in the room.

"Are you kidding me Kaggie-chan, I bet you when Yashie sees you he'll have a nosebleed," said Rin. Kagome and the rest of the women in the room just laughed.

"Okay you guys we really should get going since we are on a tight schedule. Come on ladies get up and get ready," said Izayoi. All the girls got up and started getting their things to go to the wedding. Rin was the maid of honor; Sango, Ayame and Kara were all the brides maids because Kagome couldn't chose between them. For the guys Souta was the best man; Sesshomaru, Miroku and Bankotsu were the groom's men just so that he could balance the couples. InuTaisho was going to walk Kagome down the isle and Inuyasha was going to escort Izayoi down. Everyone had said that Inuyasha should walk Kimiko down the isle since she wouldn't be apart of the wedding, but Kimiko refused, saying that Souta's turn would come soon enough and she would wait until then.

The drive to the wedding spot was about twenty minutes. The men were already there when Kagome was still at the mansion. Kagome and the rest of the ladies were just pulling up towards the place in the large limo. Rin had got out first and went to find Inuyasha so that he wouldn't see Kagome until the ceremony started. Rin looked around and seen that the place was packed. Where there was a big empty field looking out to the sky line, was now fully decorated and full of family and friends alike. She found her brother talking to the priest near the alter and Rin had to smile. Inuyasha was in a black tux and he looked really good, even if he was her brother.

"Yashie! Yashie!" said Rin as she ran to her brother. Inuyasha turned around to see his sister in a pale lilac colored dress. Her hair was down with a single lilac colored lily in her hair.

"Rin, you're here, does that mean Mei-chan is here too?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah we just got here, and I came to find you so that you wouldn't see Kagome until she walks down the isle," said Rin.

"Oh, so how does she look?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh you'll see when she walks down, but anyways how long will it be till the ceremony starts?" asked Rin.

"In about ten minutes," said Inuyasha.

"Oh okay, well why don't you come with me?" said Rin as she dragged her brother with her back up the isle. Once he got the beginning of the isle he told Inuyasha to wait there and that she'd be right back. Rin then went back towards the limo where all the ladies were still in the limo. She knocked on the door and her mother opened the door.

"Mom, come on the ceremony starts in ten minutes and you have to go down with Yashie! And keep an eye on him so that he doesn't see Kaggie-chan!" said Rin as she dragged her mom back to Inuyasha and left them there. Then Rin ran back to the limo to get everyone else. Kagome stood beside the limo and waited for everything to calm down. Kimiko, Sango and Ayame stood beside her while Kara and Rin took Keira with them to find Keita and Sesshomaru. They also had to find InuTaisho so walk Kagome down.

Kara looked around the field and found Sesshomaru talking to his father and went up to them. Sesshomaru turned around when he felt her presence and gave her a quick kiss before asking.

"Hey what's up?"

"Where's Keita? And Dad you need to be with Kagome right now! The ceremony starts in five minutes!" said Kara.

"Whoa relax Kara, everything's been worked out, Keita is with Shippo over there, I'll give him the rings when the ceremony starts, and I assume all the ladies are all ready to go?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah we're ready. Are the guys here?" asked Kara.

"You mean Miroku and Bankotsu?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, they better be here," said Kara.

"Yeah don't worry they're here," said Sesshomaru. "Now why don't you go back to Kagome and get her ready, oh and father I guess you should go with her too."

"Yes, okay come on Kara my dear let's go see the bride," said InuTaisho as he latched his arms around his daughter-in-law. Once they got to the limo InuTaisho could see a bit of Kagome, since the three women were covering her. When they finally moved out of the way InuTaisho was in awe.

"Oh Kagome, you look absolutely amazing!" said InuTaisho as he took his soon to be daughter in to a hug.

"Thank you Uncle Inu," said Kagome as she hugged him back.

"Okay everyone lets get ready, I think it's almost time for it to start," said Kimiko as she went towards the alter and found her spot at the front of the crowd, sitting beside her brother-in-law, sister-in-law and niece.

- x -

The ceremony had started. Inuyasha was standing beside his mother, as they walked down the isle. Everyone was breathless at the sight of them, both looked so majestic. Izayoi smiled at the crowd as did Inuyasha until they reached the alter, that was where Izayoi took the empty seat beside Kimiko. Then came the flower girl: Keira. She had a basket of flower petals as she walked down tossing them here and there, everyone in the crowed were awing at her for being so cute. Then right behind her, came her older brother Keita, who was carrying the rings. Everyone watched as Sesshomaru kind of pushed him to start walking and this caused everyone to laugh. Next came the first couple to walk down, Sango and Miroku. Sango was wearing the same lilac colored dress that Rin was wearing and Miroku was wearing a black tux with a pale lilac colored shirt underneath. As they walked down everyone was in awe again, at their beauty. Finally after they went down the isle it was Sesshomaru's and Kara's turn to walk down.

Now these two demanded a presence, as the walked all stoic and elegantly down. Kara smiled at everyone while Sesshomaru just walked. "Oh this brings back so many memories, Sessh," Kara whispered to him. And all he did was nod. Then after Sesshomaru and Kara came Bankotsu and Ayame. They were still as childish as ever and that's why made it so amusing.

"I can't believe that Kags let Roku and Sango go together but they didn't let Kouga in the ceremony," she hissed at Bankotsu.

"Hey, what am I chop liver? And besides I'm friends with Yash and Kags, so obviously I'd be asked before your boyfriend," said Bankotsu just as harsh.

"Ah shut it and walk Fujimoto!" said Ayame as she turned away from Bankotsu and looked at the rest of the crowd. The finally the maid of honor and the best man walked down the isle together. Souta was wearing the same suit as all the other guys in the ceremony and Rin was still in that lilac colored dress. To everyone in the audience they looked like a cute couple, even though they are more known as siblings. The two walked down with smiles on their faces, excited to be there and knowing that Kagome was going to be walking down next. When Rin got to the front of the alter she looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Be careful Yashie, you may be getting a nosebleed," she said before standing beside Ayame. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he waited for the music to start.

Once the bridal march started everyone's eyes averted to the beginning of the isle. There stood Kagome in all her glory beside InuTaisho. She had the veil covering her face, but everyone could see how beautiful she really was. Kagome though was not looking at anyone in the crowd; the only person who she was looking at was Inuyasha. Who was looking back at her with so much love and adoration, that Kagome wanted to just run to him. InuTaisho smiled at everyone in the crowd and then looked at Kagome.

"Dear you are the first and only girl who has ever made our Inuyasha look at a girl that way," said InuTaisho.

"Thank you dad," said Kagome as she took her eyes off of him for a second to look at her father in law. When they finally were at the front of the alter InuTaisho took Kagome into a hug and whispered something into her ear before going to sit down with his wife.

Inuyasha watched her the whole way and when she was finally there he was ready to take her into his arms. He lifted her veil over her head so that he could take a look at her. She smiled up at him as he smiled down at her.

"You look beautiful," he said as he took her hands in his. They then stood beside each other as the music stopped and the priest began the routine speech…

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman in holy matrimony……" the priest started the lengthy speech about marriage. Once he came to a close he looked at Inuyasha.

"…… now would the groom step forward to say his vows," said the priest, Inuyasha gulped as he looked at Kagome, her hands still in his.

"Kagome, you and I have been together since before we were even born and as we grew up we became closer. You've always been the light of my life, and to this day you are the most important person in my life. I know that I've made mistakes in my life but you've stuck by me, even when I hurt you. You are my other half, you complete me in a way that no one else ever has, and because of you I am who I am today. I know that I will love you till the day that I die and I just want to show you how much by making you the happiest woman in the world. I will be there when you have our first kid, I'll look after him while you rest, and I'll cook for you and make sure that you are taken care of. I promise you everything I can but most importantly I promise you myself," said Inuyasha as he looked into her eyes and put the ring onto Kagome's finger that Keita handed to Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him tears falling down her face. Once he put the rings on he wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry Mei-chan this is the day that you're supposed to be happy," said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at him as the priest motioned for Kagome to recite her vows.

"Inuyasha you are my best friend and now you'll be my husband. I couldn't ask for a better person to be standing here before me, you know me better than any one knows me and I know you inside and out. When I look at you I know that I'll be safe, when you hold me I know that nothing will ever hurt me and I know that with you by my side I won't ever have to feel sad again. You are my missing piece; a piece that I have been looking for, for a long time. Inuyasha you already made me the happiest person in the world the day that you asked me, and I know that for the rest of my life I'll be happy just being by your side. I promise to tend to you and keep you happy, just the way that you have to this day kept me happy, and I promise you myself, as you have done to me, because nothing means more to me than knowing you will be mine as I will be yours. I love you Inuyasha, more than life itself and I hope in our life together I get a chance to show you just how much," said Kagome as she looked into his eyes. She took hold of his hands and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Now before we continue if anyone has any reason as to why this man and this woman should not marry speak now or forever hold your peace," said the priest as he looked into the crowd. No one said anything so the priest continued.

"Now by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss you bride," said the priest. Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms as he leaned down and captured her lips in his. Kagome raised her hands up to the side of his face as she deepened the kiss. Everyone who was there started cheering as they stood up. Once they pulled back both of them were smiling to each other.

"I've been waiting to do that to you all day!" said Inuyasha in a childish manner which caused Kagome to laugh. Then Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style which she wasn't expecting and started walking back up the isle. Kohaku who was also there with a camera was taking pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha during the whole ceremony. He got some really good shots as they left the area. Once Inuyasha and Kagome made it past the crowd of people towards the carriage that was waiting for them everyone else who attended the wedding was following behind.

The carriage was an open top, and Kagome had no idea that it was what they were going to be riding in. Kagome looked at him and he just smiled. "What you are now my queen and as such you will be treated like one," he said in a British accent. Kagome just laughed as she leaned up and kissed him again for being so cute. Inuyasha put her down on the floor so that she could climb into the carriage. When she looked back everyone was there. She stood up in the carriage as she waved to everyone.

"Okay all the ladies up front, it's time to throw the bouquet," said Kagome, who had the bouquet of lilies in her hands. All the girls lined up, among them were Rin, Hitomi and Kagome's closest cousin, Mitsuki. Kagome smiled as she turned around facing Inuyasha who watched in amusement as she threw the bouquet. It flew towards Rin and everyone thought it was going to land right into Rin's arms, but it fell a little further behind her landing right into Mitsuki's hands. Kagome turned around and seen her cousin holding it, and Kagome just smiled giving her the thumbs up.

"Well guys we'll see you all at the reception, don't be late! Free food and a chance to take pictures with us!" said Inuyasha as he sat down in the carriage pulling Kagome along with him. He motioned for the driver to start driving the carriage. Kagome and Inuyasha then turned in their seats to see their family and friends, and certain media personnel waving at them. Kagome waved at everyone as Inuyasha just smiled. Then he pulled Kagome back closer towards him as he kissed her. Kagome smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to call you my wife," said Inuyasha once they pulled back.

"Oh and how long have you been waiting?" asked Kagome.

"Since I was eight years old and you asked me if you could be my wife," said Inuyasha with a smile as he kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Well now you have me and I'm all yours," said Kagome as she nuzzled into him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as they watched the scenery, heading towards the hall where they would be having their reception.

- x -

At the reception hall everyone was having fun, talking, eating and enjoying themselves. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at the head table with their parents and siblings. It had been about half an hour since everyone arrived, and it was soon time for the speeches to start. InuTaisho got up and watched everyone. Soon people noticed him and quieted down. Within a minute everyone was watching InuTaisho waiting for him to start talking.

"Well come everyone!" he boomed as he smiled to everyone. "I just want to tell you all how proud I am of my son and my daughter-in-law, who I see as my daughter, for the people they have become at such a young age. And I know I speak on behalf of my family, that the Takahashi's are proud to have Kagome as one of us," said InuTaisho as he grabbed his glass of wine up into the air. "So a toast to the newlyweds, may you have as much happiness as you bring to the world!"

Everyone took a small sip of their drink, in honor of the toast. When InuTaisho sat down Souta got up and walked up to the stage.

"Okay guys, now if you don't know who I am, then you may just be at the wrong place, but anyways, I am Souta Higurashi, and the younger brother to Kagome Takahashi. And let me tell you that I have a lot to say, both as being Kagome's brother and Inuyasha's best man. Now Kagome is my sister who I've watched grow up to become the beautiful woman that she is. Though not many of you know what she's really like. My sister is a klutz like no tomorrow, and we will be showing you video footage of this later tonight, but I being the best man should speak about Inuyasha since my partner in crime, Rin will be talking about Kagome. So let's see, Inuyasha. Well for one he's a total loser, because he almost let my sister go. Now not many of you know why Kagome and Inuyasha never hooked up until after Kagome and Sai broke up. Well I'm here to tell you why. Well because Inuyasha had a girlfriend during high school and they were still going strong when my sister first confessed her feelings. Inuyasha flat out refused her and boy what a mistake that was eh Yash? Well that was when she met our buddy Sai Tanaka, who I've come to like now!—"said Souta as he lifted his glass to Sai who was sitting in the audience. "—but anyways back to what I was saying, Inuyasha realized how much my sister meant to him once she was taken. Now let me assure you when my sister finally realized her feelings for Inuyasha it wasn't because she knew that Yash was with another girl but because she truly realized that she loved him, while Inuyasha was too stupid to realize it until after she wasn't available. Then there came Sai, he came to love my sister, and after being with her for more than a year, he realized that she wasn't happy. So he decided that it was time to let her go. So Inuyasha should really be thanking Sai right now, cause without him he'd probably still be with that stinky Kinky-ho!"

"Boy you better get off that stage!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Hey I'm just telling it like it is!" Souta defended.

"Well I don't care stop talking!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well folks I had a lot more lined up but seeing as Inuyasha looks ready to pounce I'm just gonna wait over here," said Souta as he moved to the side of the stage. Rin got up from the head table and walked up to the stage where Souta was standing.

"Well everyone, my name is Rin Takahashi, and I am Inuyasha's sister. Although Inuyasha is my brother by blood, to me, Kagome is more my sister than Inuyasha is my brother. She is an amazing person who I know will do many great things in her life. Already her life has begun with her amazing music that the band has made. As kids Kagome has always been there for me and Inuyasha. She's always been the sister I never had and it's because of her that I am who I am today. Though Kagome isn't the most perfect person, she is an amazing person who people should look up too; and on behalf of the Takahashi's I say, Inuyasha was lucky to score her. Yeah so I don't have more to say about her, because to go in detail would mean a slumber party over night, but just know this, that you should be lucky to know Kagome, because there aren't many people like her around any more. So to Kagome and Inuyasha, may you two have as much love and happiness as our parents have had," said Rin as she raised her glass for a toast.

Souta looked at Rin like she was crazy. Rin just smiled at Souta as he walked over to her. "What the hell you said that we'd both embarrass them," Souta whispered into her ear.

"Well I don't want to ruin Kagome's big night, though you better watch your back, Inuyasha looks miffed," said Rin as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh god, you suck you know that," said Souta as he walked back to the head table trying to stray clear of Inuyasha.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned back to the stage to see that Kimiko was standing timidly by the mike. Kagome looked up at her mom and was shocked to see her standing there. "Hi, for any of you who don't know me, I am Kagome's mother, Kimiko. I just wanted to take the time to say a few words. Today is the wedding of my eldest child, and my only daughter. And I am happy to know that my daughter has gotten such a wonderful man as her husband, regardless what my younger son may have said. But today we are celebrating not only my daughter's marriage, but what would have been my husband's 50th birthday. I know not many people may know this besides family, but my husband had died three years ago, and our family has been dealing as best as we could. If it wasn't for my best friend and her family's undying support I don't know if my kids and I would have made it this far. Well I just wanted to let everyone know that Kagome's father is with us in spirit and I know that if he was here today he would be the proudest father in the world, for having such amazing children. I just want to say how much I love you Kagome, you have made me the proudest mother, and with what ever else you take on in life remember that we are all behind you," said Kimiko who was looking at Kagome. Kagome had tears running down her face as she watched her mother speak.

"Oh mama," said Kagome as she got up and went to hug Kimiko. Everyone cheered at the heart warming show of affection. Kagome couldn't help but feel like the most loved person in the world. '_Daddy I love you, and I miss you_,' thought Kagome once she pulled back from the hug. After that heartfelt speech the DJ played the first slow song of the night. Kagome and Inuyasha got on the dance floor as everyone watched.

- x -

Sai had been at the wedding and the reception. He had watched lovingly at Kagome as she walked down the isle, as she spoke to Inuyasha and as she laughed. He truly did miss her, but he knew that it was better this way. He was sitting at a table, listening to the speeches being made. When Souta went up, Sai couldn't help but think back to the times that Kagome and he were going out. Then when the couple went on the dance floor, Sai let out a sigh as he watched them dance together. The other occupants of the table looked at him. His mother and father were looking at Kagome and Inuyasha both sadly and happily. They were upset when Sai and Kagome called it quits, but they had taken to Kagome, like a daughter ever since, and so they were happy to see her happy. Keiko was also invited to the wedding by Sai, because his invitation said him plus one, though he didn't think of it as a date, but more for moral support.

Sai watched Kagome as she glided across the dance floor in Inuyasha's arms and just couldn't take it anymore, sure he was happy for her, but it was just getting too much for him. So he excused himself from the table and walked to the back of the hall. As he walked he could hear people whispering about how they were in the same room as Sai Tanaka. That just caused Sai to feel less happy and more depressed. He just wanted to meet someone who didn't care that he was a famous person. He walked to the bar in the back and took a seat on a stool. He asked for a cup of rum and coke. The bar tender made the drink and handed it to Sai. Sai sat down and downed his sorrows with his drink.

- x -

"Come on Kei-chan! I want a drink!" said Keita as he grabbed a hold of his sister's hand. Keira who was still in her lilac colored dress groaned as she was pulled by her brother.

"Keita why do I have to come with you to get a drink?" she asked as she looked at him. He had lost his blazer and his tie was now loosely hanging around his neck, and his pale lilac colored shirt was no longer tucked into his pants.

"Because Daddy, told me to keep an eye on you, so come on!" said Keita as he continued dragging her.

"Why did Daddy say that? I'm big enough to take care of myself, we are the same age you know!" whined Keira as she followed her brother.

"I don't know, but I have to listen to Daddy now please come on!" said Keita. They finally made it to the bar where all the drinks were.

"Kei-chan, we're not allowed to come here! If Daddy knows we came back here we'll get in trouble!" Keira whined.

"Oh calm down, I just want a cup of coke!" said Keita.

"Okay hurry up then, so that we can go," said Keira.

"Don't you want anything?" asked Keita, as he looked at his sister. Keira thought for a second then realized that she wouldn't mind a cup of sprite.

"Okay can you get me a sprite?" asked Keira.

"Okay," said Keita as he walked up to the bar. He wasn't quite tall enough to look over the counter so he hoisted himself up onto a stool. When he was sitting comfortably on the stool he looked for the bartender. "Excuse me can I get a drink? Well two actually," said Keita.

"Sorry kid, I'm not allowed to give the kids any drinks," said the bartender.

"But we just want some pop," said Keita.

"I'm sorry kid, but if I give it to you I could get in a lot of trouble," said the bartender.

"But I'm thirsty, I just want something to drink!" said Keita starting to tear up.

"Okay look kid, why don't you go bring your mommy or daddy, then at least I know you're allowed to have something," said the bartender.

"Hmpf fine, but you're stupid! Just wait till I make Daddy come here!" said Keita as he stormed off pulling his sister with him.

"Dude, you're in deep shit," said Sai as he looked at his empty cup.

"Why would that be man?" asked the bartender.

"Cause that was Keita Takahashi, you know the son of Sesshomaru Takahashi and nephew of Inuyasha Takahashi and grandson of InuTaisho Takahashi," said Sai with a smirk.

"OH SHIT! Why the hell didn't you say anything!?" panicked the bartender.

"Eh it didn't cross my mind, but how about another round buddy, before Sesshomaru gets here?" asked Sai as he raised his glass with a smirk.

"Kei-chan what happened?" asked Keira, seeing as she wasn't able to hear what Keita and the bartender were talking about.

"The mean guy said I wasn't allowed to have a drink, unless Mama or Daddy was with us," said Keita.

"Okay well then let's go find Daddy," said Keira as she held onto her brother's hands and walked towards the head table where her father was last seen. When they got there they seen their mom get up and held her hands out for Sesshomaru to take it. Sesshomaru laughed saying," isn't this my job?" And that caused Kara to laugh. They walked on to the dance floor beside Kagome and Inuyasha. Keita let go of Keira's hands and ran to his parents.

"Daddy?" asked Keita as he pulled on his dad's pants. Sesshomaru looked down at his son.

"What's wrong son?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Daddy, can you get me a drink, the mean bar person told me I wasn't allowed to have a drink!" said Keita his eyes becoming watery.

"Oh sweetie, come on I'll take you," said Kara as she let go of Sesshomaru ready to take her son.

"Kara," said Sesshomaru in a warning tone. "Keita is highly capable of handling this on his own, and besides I want to have this dance with you."

"But Daddy, he said that only if I bring you or Mama that I can have something to drink," said Keita.

"Son, why don't you go ask Gramma or Grampa? Your Aunts and Uncles are around too," said Sesshomaru.

"But Daddy!" whined Keita.

"No son, now go please," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay Daddy," said Keita as he bowed his head low and walked back to Keira.

"Why didn't Daddy or Mama come?" asked Keira.

"Cause Daddy said that I can handle this on my own, and to ask Gramma or Grampa," said Keita.

"Okay well then let's go ask someone else," said Keira, quite the optimist. She took him around the hall looking for someone to take them to the bar to get a drink. First Keira went to the table that was occupied by all the bride's maids and groom's men. Sango and Miroku had already disappeared from the table. Ayame was sitting with Kouga talking to him. Bankotsu was no where to be found, their Uncle Jakotsu was sitting with his boyfriend Muso. Keira didn't think any of them would help so she turned away looking for their grandparents or uncle Souta.

Keira went back to the head table and seen that it was totally empty. More people had started dancing as so Keira could see across the room. Then she seen Souta walked across the dance floor so she grabbed her brother's hands and ran through the crowd. Trying to keep her trail on Souta, she sniffed for his scent, but there was just too much in the air. So she kept going in the general direction that she seen Souta go, until she finally seen him standing at a table, talking to Hitomi. Keira took her brother and went up to Souta.

"Uncle Souta!" she yelled over the music, which now turned into a fast song.

"Huh?" asked Souta looking down. "Oh Keira what's up?"

"Uncle Souta can you help us?" asked Keira.

"Well uh I was just about to go dance with your Aunt Hitomi. But what's wrong?" asked Souta.

"Well Kei-chan was thirsty and so we went to go get a drink, but the bar man didn't let him get a drink, and Daddy and Mama are busy dancing. No one else is free, so we were wondering maybe you could come with us?" asked Keira.

"Oh sure, Keira, but can it wait until I come back with Hitomi?" asked Souta. Both kids groaned.

"Fine," said both kids sadly as she stood there.

"How about I take you? Would I be okay? Keira? Keita?" asked a girl who was sitting at the table. She had flowing long light brown locks that fell down to the small of her back. It was done up in a simple yet elegant up-do. She had grey eyes and a petite frame. She was wearing a pale yellow dress that fell down to her ankles. She was radiantly pretty and both kids looked at her shocked.

"Aunt Suki! You're here?!" squealed Keira as she lunged at the young girl.

"Hey Keira, and of course I'm here, I am Kagome's favourite cousin after all," said Mitsuki with a chuckle.

"Aunt Suki! Can you take us please?" asked Keita with pleading eyes.

"Of course I can, sweetie. I'd do anything for my two favourite kids," said Mitsuki.

"Thank you Aunt Suki!" said both kids as they hugged her.

"Okay kids let's go," said Mitsuki as she got up and nodded to her parents. Keira and Keita both took one of Mitsuki's hands in theirs as they led her towards the bar. Once they got to the bar, both kids climbed up onto the stools with Mitsuki standing in the middle of them. The bartender looked at the kids just a little scared but then he seen Mitsuki and just stared.

"Uh this isn't your Mother is it? She's way too young," said the bartender.

"Of course I'm not their mother, sheesh you'd think that people as famous as the Takahashi's would be known. And what if I was their mother then what would you do? You know how insulting that would have been?" said Mitsuki. She definitely had the spirit of the Higurashi.

"Well uh sorry miss, it's just that I was told not to serve kids," said the bartender.

"Well you can serve me can't you?" asked Mitsuki.

"Yes of course, what would you like?" asked the bartender.

"Well what would you two like?" asked Mitsuki.

"I want a Sprite Aunt Suki," said Keira.

"And I want a Coke," said Keita.

"Well you heard the kids, could we get a coke and a sprite please?" asked Mitsuki giving the bartender a smile. He fumbled with the cups before he was able to fill them up. Once he finished he gave them to the kids.

"There ya go kids," said the bartender.

"THANK YOU AUNT MITSUKI!!!!" said both kids as they gave her a peck on the cheek before running off leaving Mitsuki at the bar by herself.

"Oh those kids are just too cute for their own good," said Mitsuki to herself, not realizing that she was being stared at. She looked to her side and stared straight into a pair of emerald colored eyes. A blush crept onto Mitsuki's face as she turned away.

"You're right," said Sai as he looked at her still.

"Excuse me?"

"You're right, they are just too cute for their own good," said Sai with a smile on his face.

"Oh and how would you know?" snapped Mitsuki, she had become protective of the kids ever since she got to know them.

"Well I did see them a lot when Kagome and I went out," said Sai.

"Oh my god, you're Sai?" asked Mitsuki. This time Sai was shocked, she didn't even know who he was. Something inside of him started to bubble. He was happy, because for the first time in a long time, he had met someone who didn't know who he was.

"Wow, this is amazing," said Sai, to himself.

"Uh are you okay?" asked Mitsuki as she waved her hands in front of him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that you are the first person that doesn't know who I am," said Sai.

"Hmpf, self conceited jerk," said Mitsuki under her breath but Sai heard her.

"No I didn't mean it like that, seriously, I am just so happy to finally meet someone who doesn't know of me," said Sai.

"Oh okay then, I take what I just said, back," said Mitsuki.

"So can I buy you a drink?" asked Sai as he patted the stool beside him.

"Sure, but you do know that this is an open bar right?" asked Mitsuki.

"He-he yeah, but hey it's the thought that counts right?" said Sai sheepishly, which caused Mitsuki to laugh.

"Yeah sure—" said Mitsuki as she turned to bartender "—can I get whatever he had?"

"Sure thing miss," said the bartender as he made the drink for her as well.

"Okay, so first of all, my name is Sai Tanaka," said Sai as he held out his hand to her. Mitsuki laughed as she took his hand in hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Sai, my name is Mitsuki. Mitsuki Higurashi," said Mitsuki.

"So are you single?" asked Sai.

"Wow, no beating around the bush for you eh?" said Mitsuki with a smirk.

"No it's just—"

"—don't worry I like that in a guy, and yes I'm single," said Mitsuki with a smile as she put a straw in her drink and sipped on it.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, how is that a gorgeous girl like you is still single?" asked Sai. This comment caused Mitsuki to blush again.

"Please, me gorgeous! Ha now that's a laugh," said Mitsuki.

"Uh are you kidding me? You are absolutely beautiful," said Sai as he gave her the once over.

"Really you don't have to lie, I know I'm not as pretty as Kagome," said Mitsuki.

"Okay, now you are just being modest, seriously. Mitsuki-san you are really beautiful, I don't know why you think you're not but trust me when I say this, you are definitely just as beautiful as Kagome," said Sai.

"Well thanks, but please just call me Mitsuki, or Suki," said Mitsuki as she sipped on her drink.

"Just out of curiosity I was wondering, how is it that you don't know how I looked like?" asked Sai.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't love you like every crazed girl in all of Japan," said Mitsuki.

"No it's not that, I find it highly refreshing to meet someone who doesn't know me, it's just that you must be the first person who hasn't squealed or whispered at the sight of me," said Sai.

"Well I've always wanted to be a pediatrician, to work with little kids, and help them get better, so I've put my whole life into studying. While all the other girls would go watch your movies and by your posters," said Mitsuki.

"Wow now that's admirable," said Sai.

"What?" asked Mitsuki.

"To dedicate you're life to something at such a young age," said Sai.

"Well I always knew what I wanted to do, just like how Kagome always knew that she wanted to be a singer," said Mitsuki.

"So does that mean that all you've ever done is study?" asked Sai.

"Yeah sadly, I have no social life," said Mitsuki with a laugh.

"Well then how about I help you in that part?" asked Sai.

"Oh and how do you propose you do that?" asked Mitsuki. "I'm already a social reject."

"By going on a date with me?" asked Sai with a smirk. Mitsuki looked shocked.

"What did you just say?" asked Mitsuki thinking she didn't hear him correctly.

"You go on a date with me?" asked Sai.

"Why would you want to go on a date with someone like me?" asked Mitsuki.

"Cause I want to get to know you better, and you don't give yourself enough credit Suki-chan," said Sai.

"But still you are Sai Tanaka and I'm just Mitsuki Higurashi," said Mitsuki.

"So I don't care about status, and you aren't that far down from me anyways," said Sai.

"Okay now I think you're going crazy, I'm a middle class girl and you're of the upper class," said Mitsuki.

"Yeah but you'll be an amazing doctor who will be known around the world, and not to mention that you are the cousin of Kagome Higurashi," said Sai.

"Uh you don't mean that do you?" asked Mitsuki.

"What?" asked Sai.

"That I'll be an amazing doctor?" asked Mitsuki.

"Of course I did," said Sai. "So the offer still stands, would you go on a date with me?" asked Sai.

"Uh…I…don't….I mean……uh oh god I'm so nervous," said Mitsuki as she buried her face in her hands. Sai tried to stifle his laugh as he looked at the beauty before him.

"Why, you didn't seem so nervous before," said Sai as he looked at her.

"Well…no I can't tell you…you'll just laugh at me," said Mitsuki.

"No you can tell me I promise I won't laugh," said Sai.

"You promise?" asked Mitsuki looking up at him.

"I promise," said Sai looking into her grey eyes. Mitsuki pulled him closer to her and leaned towards his ear.

"Well you are the first guy to ever ask me out," she whispered into his ear.

"What? How is that possible?" asked Sai.

"Well you see, I don't really look like this in public," said Mitsuki pointing to herself.

"What do you mean, you 'don't really look like this in public'? How else can you look like? _**Gasp**_ Don't tell me you have a mask on!" said Sai a joke.

"Well you see I can't see worth shit, so I have to wear glasses. Let me tell you that it's a horrific sight, so no one really looks my way," said Mitsuki.

"Now you've got to be kidding me. Suki-chan you are pretty, with or with out glasses on your face, trust me I'm sure that you look really good in them just as good with out them," said Sai in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks," said Mitsuki the blush was just getting more and more red.

"So about that date, is it a yes?" asked Sai.

"You know what, I think I will go on this date with you," said Mitsuki.

"Really!?" asked Sai with excitement.

"Yeah, so you just tell me when and where and I'll be there," said Mitsuki.

"Are you kidding me, I'll be picking you up, and as for where, well that'll be a surprise," said Sai as he winked at her. Mitsuki just laughed.

"Okay, can I at least know the day and time? So that I can get ready," said Mitsuki.

"How about next Wednesday?" asked Sai.

"Wednesday's perfect," said Mitsuki as she went closer to him and put her hand in his jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?" he asked, her face was mere centimeters away from his.

"Getting your phone silly," said Mitsuki as she found his phone and dialed in her cell number. "There you go now you can call me when ever you want."

"Thanks I'll remember that," said Sai as he smiled at her.

"Well I better get back to the table," said Mitsuki as she got back up from the stool. She leaned closer to Sai and pecked him on the cheek but close to his lip. She pulled back and smiled at him, and before she could leave she was in Sai's arms and he kissed her thoroughly on the lips before letting her go. Mitsuki didn't say anything but just smiled all the way back to her table. Sai just stood there with a smile on his handsome face.

"Man was that ever smooth," said the bartender as he walked to the other side of the bar to serve another guest.

- x -

Kagome was no longer on the dance floor but walking around the hall talking to people as she went, with Inuyasha holding onto her waist securely. Kagome was having a good time getting to know more of Inuyasha's family. She had seen many of them before but this was the first time that Kagome got to talk to them. As they were talking to one of Inuyasha's Uncle's, Kagome glanced around the hall. She looked towards the back and seen a very familiar dirty blonde head sitting alone at the bar. Then Kagome remembered her promise.

"Oh god I'm so stupid! I can't believe I forgot!" said Kagome to herself. Her outburst caused the group of people she was with to look at her.

"Uh Mei-chan are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'm fine, but remember when I said I promised Sai that I'd help him with you know what?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah…"

"Well I haven't even talked to him yet!" said Kagome.

"Oh, well then go help him, we have the rest of our lives to get to know everyone here," said Inuyasha.

"Oh thanks Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she leaned up and kissed him briefly before running towards Sai and the bar. Once she got to the bar, she saw that Sai was smiling. She went and took the stool right beside him, the stool that Mitsuki was sitting in not too long ago. Sai looked over at her and couldn't help but smile even more.

"Hey," he said cheerfully.

"H-hey, what's gotten you so happy?" asked Kagome.

"Well one of my friends just got married, why wouldn't I be happy?" asked Sai.

"Oh well than I'm glad that you're happy," said Kagome.

"So what's up? The bride should be mingling not sitting at a bar with her ex," said Sai as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well you remember that promise I promised?" asked Kagome.

"Uh the one that day when we broke up?" asked Sai.

"Yeah that one, well I promised you that I'd fulfill it tonight and I already have the perfect person in mind," said Kagome.

"Uh Kagome, no offence but I really don't need any help with that, seriously I'm fine," said Sai.

"Nonsense, just trust me, the person who I'm gonna introduce you to is absolutely gorgeous. She doesn't think she is but, just trust me when I say that she is, prettier than me by a lot! I know that you'll like her!" said Kagome as she got up, making him get up at the same time.

"Kagome I'm serious, its okay you don't have to do anything. I'm fine," said Sai.

"Oh just let me do this for you, I owe you this okay so just at least meet her," said Kagome.

"Fine but I'm telling you it's pointless," said Sai thinking of Mitsuki. Kagome dragged him to the other end of the hall until they came to a stop at a table. Sai wasn't paying attention because he was looking around the room for Mitsuki.

"Okay here we are. Mimi can you come here for a second?" asked Kagome. The girl in question raised her head up to look at Kagome.

"What's up Kaggie?" asked Mitsuki.

"Well I would like you to meet my friend—" said Kagome directing Mitsuki's attention upon Sai. Sai looked at the girl when he heard the name.

"Sai…" said Mitsuki with a smile on her face.

"Mitsuki…" said Sai with an even wider smile.

"You two know each other?" asked Kagome looking confused back and forth between the two.

"Well we just met today, but I guess you can say we know each other," said Sai.

"Well if you just met, then I think you should get to know each other better," said Kagome.

"We'll have enough time for that next week," said Mitsuki.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Kagome. The whole table was watching and listening intently.

"Cause Sai and I are going out on a date!" said Mitsuki with a smile.

"WAI!!! Really Mimi?" asked Kagome. "Well looks like you didn't need me to help you at all then eh Sai?" asked Kagome.

"Nope I told you I was fine," said Sai.

"Well then I guess I'm not needed here," said Kagome as she turned a little closer to Sai. "Oh and when you two go out take her to Dino's restaurant, Italian is her favourite. I know you two will be happy, cause she won't worship the land you walk on like all the other girls you've met."

Sai laughed but came back with a retort. "Yeah like you eh?" he said with a wink.

"Hey I did not! And besides I was different from all the others, it was like less than a minute!" said Kagome as she stuck her tongue out at ran away looking for her husband.

"Well then on that note, Suki would you care to join me on the dance floor?" asked Sai. Mitsuki just nodded and took his hand in hers. The two walked onto the dance floor where couples were held in each other's embrace. Sai wrapped his arms around Mitsuki as he pulled her closer to his body. Mitsuki just smiled up at him as she raised her hands up to his neck and laid her head on his chest. Sai looked down at the girl in his arms and couldn't help but feel happy. He knew at that precise moment that she was the one for him. She was totally different from Kagome, she was Mitsuki, and Sai couldn't wait to get to know her. He was happy, to have finally found someone who didn't squeal at his presence, a girl who took him for who he was and not what he did.

Mitsuki looked up at him, after feeling his intent gaze. She was trapped in his emerald eyes but then broke away to look at his whole face. "What's wrong?" asked Mitsuki.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking," said Sai.

"Oh what about?" asked Mitsuki.

"About you, and how I can't wait to get to know you better," said Sai.

"Oh really?" asked Mitsuki.

"Yeah, I'm really excited actually, you are one of a kind," said Sai.

"Well I am too," said Mitsuki with a smile as she went on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Sai smiled into the kiss as he deepened it. When they pulled back he looked down at her with glazed eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an amazing kisser?" asked Sai.

"No, but don't think I go around kissing guys on the first day. There's just something about you that……draws me to you," said Mitsuki as she put her head on his chest again. Sai let out a soft chuckle which Mitsuki felt.

"Well I'm glad that you're drawn to me, cause I'm drawn to you," said Sai as his held on her tightened protectively. They both swayed to the music, both knowing that they had something special in their future together as a couple.

- x -

Six years had gone by since the day that Kagome and Inuyasha got married. Kagome had sold the loft and moved into the Takahashi Mansion. It was big enough and since she basically just moved into Inuyasha's room she didn't take up much space, well that was until she got pregnant. It was almost a year later; once Kagome's music career was stable she found out that she was pregnant. Everyone was so excited, especially the young parents to be. They had a baby girl. She looked like her mother in almost everyway possible. She had her mother's hair. The same face and no dog ears on her head, but instead she had pointy ears like her Aunt Rin and Uncle Sesshomaru. The only thing that showed that she was Inuyasha's daughter was that she had the same amber colored eyes. They named her Rei. She was their pride and joy. Now at the age of five she was running around like she owned the place. They also have a one year old boy. This one had silver hair like his father and amber eyes, his ears were pointy just like his sister. He was named Kyo. He was too small to play with the kids and was always attached to Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha weren't the only ones who had kids though. Sango was already a month into pregnancy when Kagome and Inuyasha tied the knot. She didn't tell Miroku yet, because she was scared that he would run the second he found out about having a kid. But when she told him he was so excited that he fainted. They got married right after, at a small chapel. They had a boy, who looked unmistakably like Miroku except he had brown hair like Sango. The boy, who they named Yoichi, had violet eyes and the same smile of his father. Now at the ago of six Sango was scared that he was becoming more and more like his father everyday.

Bankotsu had also found someone; it was at the wedding. Miroku had invited his cousins, because Kagome had known one of them. Kagome and Miroku's cousin—Naomi—were friends. She had shoulder length hair that was black and layered. She had light blue eyes just like Bankotsu. She was small but not at all fragile. She was more than capable of keeping any man in check, including Bankotsu. When Bankotsu first laid eyes on her, he was floored. He knew that he wanted to live the rest of his life beside her. So he talked to her, and soon after a few dates they became a couple. Only a few months in, Bankotsu had proposed to Naomi and they got married. They found out that they were going to become parents six months later. They were really excited. Nine months later they had a baby boy, who they named Daichi. He looked like his father but had his mother's nose. He was now five years old, and only a month older than Rei.

Ayame and Kouga, who were known to get married, did just that. But they had a long engagement, waiting for Kouga's career to settle. So after a year and a half they got married, while Ayame was already two months pregnant. They had a baby boy, who they named Taro Ookami. He had Kouga's long brown hair and Ayame's shinning green eyes. He was a cute bundle, and the wolf demon parents were really proud of him. He was four years old and the second youngest of the group's kids.

Sai and Mitsuki also got together. They got to know each other for a while, and a year later he asked her to marry him. She said yes of course and they waited a half a year before having a baby. They had a girl, with light brown hair and grey eyes with traces of green in them. She was an astoundingly beautiful girl, with a famous father and a beautiful doctor for a mother. They named her Megumi, and they treasured her. Megumi was the youngest of the group's kids, only four years old.

All the kids were known to the press since at least one of their parents were famous. They were used to the media at their tender age, but the parents tried their best to keep the kids out of the lime light. They were all over at the Takahashi Mansion one afternoon to celebrate Keira and Keita's thirteenth birthday. The only family that wasn't at the mansion was the Ookami's, because they were out of town because Ayame's sister was sick and needed someone to take care of her, since her husband was not able to take off time at work. But they wished the kids well, on their 13th birthday and didn't forget to get the twins' presents. The kids were all playing outside in the sandbox that once belonged to Inuyasha when he was a kid. The parents were all sitting in the patio watching over them.

"Come on Rei-chan! Let's go walk in the garden, all the flowers are so pretty!" said Megumi as she got up and grabbed a hold of her cousins hands.

"Okay Megumi-chan, let's go!" said Rei as she got up to leave. When the two girls disappeared Yoichi got up and ran towards them but hid in the bushes watching the girls.

"Uh Yoichi what are you doing?" asked Daichi as he watched his cousin hiding in the bushes.

"Be quiet Dai-kun! Just watch! Oh how Rei looks in the sunlight, she is just too beautiful," said Yoichi.

"Oh you are just like Uncle Roku," said Daichi. He looked at his friends who were smelling flowers and realized that Rei did look really pretty with all the flowers. Daichi got up from the sandbox and walked towards the girls, wanting to have fun with them.

"Dai-kun what are you doing? You can't just go up to them!" said Yoichi still standing in the bushes.

"Yoichi you are crazy," said Daichi as he ran towards Rei and Megumi.

"Rei-chan! Megumi-chan! Can I walk with you?" asked Daichi with a cute smile. He was just as charming as his father.

"Sure Dai-Kun!" said Rei as she went and grabbed his hand. She led him along the path. "Wow look at those pretty lilies, mommy told me that they are her favourite flower," said Rei.

"Do you like them?" asked Daichi.

"Yes they are really pretty," said Rei.

"Dai-kun can you get one for me and Rei-chan?" asked Megumi feeling a little left out.

"Sure, Gumi!" said Daichi with that same smile. He jumped up and tried to pull on them, but unlike Inuyasha Daichi was a human and couldn't jump that high. He ended up falling flat on his butt. "Sorry Gumi, Rei I tried, but it's too high," said Daichi with a frown.

"Maybe I can get it!" said Yoichi, popping out of the bushes.

"Oh really Yoi-kun?" asked Megumi. Out of all the kids Megumi liked Yoichi the best.

"Of course just hold on," said Yoichi as he jumped but just like Daichi he was too short to reach too, even if he was a year older than Daichi.

"Oh I really wanted it too," said Rei feeling kind of sad.

"Hold on I'll get it for you," said Yoichi as he ran off.

"But the flower is over here Yoi-kun," said Megumi, but Yoichi didn't hear her.

"Well let's go sit down," said Rei. She grabbed onto Daichi's hand again and led him straight towards the bench underneath the big oak tree. The three of them sat down on the bench and Rei leaned her head on Daichi's shoulder, feeling tired. "We'll just wait for Yoichi here," said Rei as she closed her eyes.

Daichi felt warm in his cheeks as he looked at his friend. He wondered where his cousin was. Then a few minutes later Yoichi was back with Keita. When Yoichi seen Rei leaning on Daichi he started yelling.

"What are you doing with Rei-chan?!"

"Nothing, Yoichi she was just tired," said Daichi as Rei opened her eyes, looking at her cousin Keita and her two friends.

"Wow Rei look at you at the age of five and already you have two boys fighting over you," said Keita as he whistled low.

"What are you talking about Kei-kun?" asked Rei.

"Oh nothing you'll understand when you're a little older. Now I believe that you two wanted these?" asked Keita as he held out two lilies for the girls. Both girls squealed as they lunged at Keita.

"Thank you Keita-nii-chan!" said both girls who looked at Keita as a big brother.

"You're welcome," said Keita with a smile as both girls kissed him on the cheek and went to sit back on the bench.

"Aw Kei-kun! I was supposed to give the flower to Rei-chan!" whined Yoichi.

"Oh sorry kid, maybe next time," said Keita as he went back to hang out with his friends that came for his birthday.

"Hey Rei-chan?" asked Daichi as he watched her smell her flower.

"Yeah Dai-kun?" asked Rei.

"Do you want to come to my house tomorrow? Mama said that she was going to take me to the park and maybe you can come?" asked Daichi.

"Really?!" she asked with excitement.

"Yeah."

"Well I'll ask mommy and daddy when we go back inside!" said Rei with excitement as she hugged him. Yoichi was getting kind of mad, because he wanted to make Rei like him. Even if he was just six he wanted to Rei to like him more than his cousin.

- x -

The parents were watching with amusement at what the kids were up to. Izayoi was just smiling as she thought back to when Inuyasha and Kagome walked down that path towards the oak tree. Izayoi then decided that she would go inside and check on the twins who had taken over the house. Once Izayoi left the rest of the group sat there and watched.

"Inuyasha look at our little girl, I think she's taken a liking to the boys," said Kagome with a dreamy look in her eyes as she fed her son who was sitting in her lap.

"Aw Kaggie you are right, look at Daichi and Yoichi they look like they're fighting over our little Rei," said Mitsuki.

"Hey what about my baby, why doesn't she have any love?!" whined Sai like a little kid.

"Aw don't worry there is this little boy at her preschool, that looks really cute with her," said Mitsuki.

"Oh and don't forget Taro! They always seem to hit it off," said Kagome.

"Oh well I have to give Megumi permission before she can play with any boy even if it is Taro," said Sai.

"Oh god Sai you are too funny," said Kagome.

"Well my little girl is too good for your boys," said Inuyasha as he watched the two boys intently.

"Hey, watch it bub my son is a good kid, so don't go scaring him off when he wants to play with Rei," said Bankotsu with a smile as he watched his son charm the little girl.

"Yeah and what's wrong with Yoichi," said Sango.

"Nothing it's just that I don't trust Miroku's jeans you know I think that kid is acting more and more like Miroku everyday," said Inuyasha, which caused all the other adults to laugh except for Sango and Miroku.

"It's sad cause it's true, damn it Miroku why did you have to be such a perv, if your son turns out like you oh just wait and see what I do," said Sango.

"What I can't help it!" whined Miroku.

"Roku you've always been like that, even when you were younger than Yoichi is now, I think it's cause of Grampa Mushin, he was a bad influence on the guys in our family," said Naomi.

"Well it's okay cause I think that Rei has they eyes for Daichi look," said Rin who was now married to Kohaku and was eight months pregnant. They all turned to the kids again and seen Rei hug Daichi.

"Aw they do look really cut together! Aw Banky, Daichi looks just like you! It would be so cute if they end up together," said Kagome, as she burped Kyo, once he finished drinking his milk.

"Well not if I can help it, my baby will not be stuck with Bankotsu's kid," said Inuyasha.

"Hey what's wrong with my man!?" defended Naomi.

"Nothing Nao, it's just Inuyasha being the overprotective father that he is," said Rin.

"Yeah I swear last week we took the kids to the park to play and this kid started to talk to Rei, Inuyasha scared the boy away, and ended up getting hit by the boy's mothe," said Kagome with a laugh.

"What he was looking at Rei funny," said Inuyasha.

"Sure," said everyone else.

"Eh what would you know, I know what I saw," said Inuyasha.

"You know guys this kind of reminds me of what Mama told me," said Rin.

"What do you mean?" asked Sai.

"Well you all seen that video that Yashie played at the concert all those years ago right?" asked Rin. Everyone nodded. "Well Mama told me, that that day when you two made that promise, Mama and Auntie Kimiko were watching you two, and you guys were at the same bench. Kagome had the lily in her hand and Inuyasha was sitting beside you and blushing. Aside from the other two, Rei and Daichi are sitting just like you two sat there all those years ago. And the funny thing was, Mama said that they were talking about how it would be so amazing if the two of you got married when you were older. And look you did, so what if it happens for my little niece and Daichi?" said Rin.

"Oh hell no, I am not letting any kid promise to marry my daughter until I've interro—I mean talked to him first," said Inuyasha.

"You know what I think Rei will make the right choice when the time comes," said Kagome as she looked at the kids.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mitsuki.

"Well if the boys are actually fighting over them, then Rei will have to chose, and I know with either of them, Rei will be happy," said Kagome with a smile as she watched her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm rooting for Yoichi, you can do it little buddy," said Miroku.

"Well then I'm rooting for Daichi, which I know can win over Rei in a heart beat," said Bankotsu.

"Well then I'll keep my daughter too busy to even be able to talk to your kids," said Inuyasha.

"Oh god you guys are such kids!" said the girls as the got up and went into the house to help serve dinner.

'_Rei I know that there is something special under that tree, and when the time comes you'll find your Mr., Right like I did,'_ thought Kagome as she took one last look at her daughter before stepping into the house. She looked at the men who were all watching the kids intently, thinking of their ways to help their kid. Sai just let out a sigh as he sat back and drank his drink.

Little did they know, that when their kids grew up, they would all be feeling like they were reliving their past. With a few more kids and a lot more drama, they won't know what hit them when it came…

**The End**

**A/N: Okay so I know that the end just started to get a little random, but I tried to make it like it was when Kagome and Inuyasha had walked in the garden. It was harder with more kids, but I think I made it work. So there you have it this is the epilogue, and the end of **_IN THE END._ **I hope that you really enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. And to xXbeautifullyshatteredXx, thanks for the name, and I hope you liked this because you have stuck with me from beginning to end! This chapter it dedicated to you for the first person to review the very first chapter and the very last chapter, before the epilogue. And to everyone else who either read or reviewed or did both I thank you and hope that you enjoyed! This may be the end of this story, but I have left room for a sequel and maybe if I finish my other stories I may start the sequel. So until next time! I bid you all adieu!**


End file.
